Pre-School Daze (Reboot)
by celrock
Summary: The way that spinoff series should have been done all along. That's right, we'll be taking a look at Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and for season 1 anyway, Jesse's days in preschool.
1. The Test Part 1

Author's Note: Yes people, it's finally here. A spinoff series that I hope to do some justice to, releasing it in the way that I personally feel it should have been released, and not the way it was released originally back in 2005 in the U.K. and in 2008 in the U.S. Also, a little bit of trivial information for you guys. The original spinoff series aired for the 4 Sundays in November of 2008, so it only makes sense for me to release my version exactly 7 years later, in November of 2015. However, while the pilot of the original series was a season 8 Rugrats episode, focusing around Angelica and Susie's first day of preschool, the first 2 chapters of this story, which will equal the imaginary season 10 two parter Rugrats special, will actually focus around test evaluations to get into preschool, rather than the first day, just to be different. Two episodes of Full House are being homage again for this, one of them, is pretty obvious by what I just mentioned, the other, you'll have to read this to find out, plus, well, if you don't get what I did here, I'll explain myself at the end of the second chapter. Now, let's get on, with the pilot, and the start, of this story!

Pre-School Daze (Reboot)

Summary: The way that spinoff series should have been done all along. That's right, we'll be taking a look at Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and for season 1 anyway, Jesse's days in preschool.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, his aunty Celeste, and any OC's you don't recognize, while Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow-Stories, and Peter is owned by TCKing12. Any other characters that get introduced in later chapters that I don't own, I'll give credit to in an author's note at either the start or end of the chapter.

Chapter 1, The Test Part 1

Everyone was out on the Pickles front lawn, while Stu looked at Dana Barrow's motorcycle, and the adults were enjoying one another's company, while the toddlers were playing with a new toy that Jesse had recently gotten. A toy construction set, complete with hard hats, tools, and more.

"You know Laura, it's great that you two could get some time off work and come over to spend the day with us." Said Didi, as she handed Laura a glass of some lemonade.

"Thank you Didi. It's also nice that Stu agreed to look at Dana's harly with him, as we can't seem to figure out what's been going on. He's been having trouble with it ever since the last time he brought it to your house." Said Laura.

Over by the motorcycle, Stu figured out what was going on.

"Well, I think I found the problem. It's in your exhaust system. We also now know where Spike's been hiding his soft ball." Said Stu, as he pulled out a soft ball from beneath the front part of the motorcycle.

"Yuck!" Said Dana in disgust, as he stared at the dirty soft ball in Stu's hand, just as Spiffi came up and grabbed it out of his hand.

Just then, Celeste drove up in her driverless van, and walked over with Zack to where the moms were chatting.

"Oh, hi Celeste, the kids are playing right over there to your left." Said Didi, as Celeste took a seat on an empty chair next to Didi and Laura.

"You go have fun Zack." Said Celeste, as she kissed the top of his forehead, and Zack went off to play with his friends.

"So, where were you this morning?" Didi asked.

"We just got finished with Zack's test evaluation to get into The Woodberry Preschool." Said Celeste.

"I didn't know you were looking into preschools for Zack already." Said Laura.

"Awe, I figure we'll enter the pups into whatever school we see fit when the time's ready." Said Betty.

"Chaz and I have been meaning to look into preschools for Chuckie and Kimi, but between work at the Java Lava, and other things going on, it keeps slipping our minds." Said Kira.

"Well, you do realize that one of the most important things right now in your child's current stage of development is finding a good preschool, and The Woodberry School just happens to be an excellent preschool! At their preschool, they say that if you get your child on the right track now, they'll be on the fast track for life." Celeste explained to the other adults.

"Uh, um, oh, uh, yeah. Well, we're, sort of, at the um, pre, preschool stage." Said Stu, overhearing the conversation.

Over in the grass, Zack approached the other toddlers.

"Hi guys." Said Zack, as he picked up a hard hat, put it on, and joined the other toddlers.

"Why did you come so late Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I was busy taking a test to get into preschool." Zack replied.

"Preschool? It's time for us to go to preschool?" Chuckie asked in panic.

"Well I don't know about you Chuckie but my aunt is trying to get me into one of the bestest preschools around. And judging by what I heardid the growed ups talking about, preschool might not be that far away for you guys too." Said Zack, as the babies went back to hammering on the little toy wooden construction block.

Back over at where the adults were talking, they continued to chat with one another.

"Wow isn't that cute? The babies are really enjoying the construction set Dana and I got Jesse for his birthday." Said Laura.

"Yeah, they look like little construction workers." Said Kira.

"All they're missing is a little sippy cup sticking out of their diapers." Said Betty.

"So, about this preschool thing. I seriously think it's something you ought to look into. And in the meantime, you shouldn't let your kids get too far behind. You should work with them on letters, numbers, motor skills." Said Celeste.

"Oh yes, I believe I read something about that in Lipschitz about preparing for preschool." Said Didi.

"Well, uh, watch this. Come here champ." Said Stu, as he ran out and picked up Tommy from where he was playing.

He brought his two-year-old son over to where the adults were congregated, and reached into a bucket of blocks, holding one up at Tommy's level.

"Ok son, what's this?" Stu asked, pointing his free hand to the block.

Tommy just stared up at the block, but he knew the adults wouldn't understand his answer, but he had to try.

"Block!" The other toddlers heard from across the yard.

"Bock." Is what came out of his mouth to the ears of the adults.

"See? That means block." Said Stu, as Tommy took the block from his father's hand, and went back to play with his friends.

Zack saw Tommy with the block.

"Hey Tommy, could I play with that block please?" Zack asked.

"Sure Zack!" Tommy replied, as he gave his friend the block.

Unknown to the other toddlers, what Zack said to Tommy, could also be understood by the adults.

"Wow! Zack talks good!" Exclaimed Stu.

Realizing this, Zack turned towards the adults.

"Zack talks well." Said Zack.

The other toddlers just stared at Zack in shock. In the time they had known him, they had no idea he was able to speak to the adults. They were so shocked, they were speechless, unsure of what to say next.

"Well Deed, maybe we should check out this preschool for Tommy." Said Stu.

"Oh I don't know Stu, maybe I'd better consult Lipschitz first.

Zack was so impressed, that he decided to be a show off, reciting the alphabet by singing the alphabet song.

" G, P." Sang Zack.

"And the sooner, the better." Said Stu to the other adults.

Later, the babies were all inside the playpen in Tommy and Dil's living room, still shocked, but finally able to speak to Zack again.

"Why didn't you tell us you could talk to growed ups Zack?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know, but Chuckie, you can talk to them, can't you?" Zack asked.

"Well, yeah, sometimes." Chuckie stammered.

"Well, I only talked to my aunty when we were alone. Today was the firstest time I spoke up to any growed up other than her, at my test. They had to evaluate what I know. I couldn't lie to them, could I?" Zack asked the others.

"Yeah, but I think we're in trouble." Said Phil.

"Our mommies and daddies wanna test us." Said Lil.

"And I'm not all that good at talking to growed ups." Panicked Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, you're a great talker." Said Kimi.

"Yeah guys, we know we're really smart, I bet ya we'll do just fine on this test thing." Said Tommy.

Chuckie relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Chuckie.

The following morning, Angelica was dropped off at the Pickles house, as she waited for Taffy to stop by to take her to preschool. The other babies were all over for the day to play, when Angelica skipped up to the outside of the playpen.

"Hey babies, wanna hear my graduation song again?" Angelica asked.

"Uh, no." Said Dil, covering his ears.

The other babies followed and covered their ears, but Angelica proceeded to ignore this and start singing anyway.

 _The wheels on the bus went round and round, round and round, round and round._

 _The wheels on the bus went round and round, all through the town._

 _The wheels on the bus went…_

Angelica stopped singing just as she heard the doorbell ring. Peter, who was over visiting, went to answer the door, revealing it was Taffy, who had arrived to take Angelica to preschool.

"Hey Angelica, Taffy is here to take you to school." Peter called to Angelica in the living room.

"Coming!" Called Angelica, as she went to meet Taffy at the door.

"Morning Taffy, wanna hear my graduation song?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, you know that song about a bunch of wheels going round and round on the bus is, so, so, not cool." Said Taffy.

"It isn't?" Angelica asked, surprised.

Peter then turned to Angelica.

"Tell you what Angelica, why don't you wait and practice your graduation song in the car with the rest of the kids." Suggested Peter.

"Uh, thanks Peter." Said Taffy.

"No problem Taffy, it's your morning to drive car pool." Said Peter, as he ushered Taffy and Angelica out the door.

Later, both, Peter and Taffy came to preschool to pick Angelica up. They walked into Miss Weemer's classroom to find the kids practicing their song for graduation.

"Don't mind us, we're here early to pick up Angelica from preschool." Said Peter, as he was about to go sit over in the corner and watch.

"Yeah we'll be waiting over there." Said Taffy, as she went to join Peter, when Miss Weemer stopped them.

"Oh come on you two, there's always room in the circle for Taffy and Peter." Said Miss Weemer excitedly, as the class cheered.

"Oh I don't know. I guess, we can join you guys, you know, if you like a song about a bunch of wheels going round and round." Said Taffy.

"But I thought you said the song wasn't cool." Said Angelica.

"Ok, let's face it, your song is a loser." Said Taffy.

"Sadly, I agree with her." Said Peter.

"Well, perhaps you two could teach us a song that's a winner." Suggested Miss Weemer.

"I bet they don't know any cool songs." Said Clark.

"Yes they do. Taffy plays guitar and is in a band, and she knows lots of cool songs. And Peter knows the Disney characters, and you know they're always singing stuff in their movies." Said Angelica.

Clark then turned to Taffy and Peter.

"Ok wise guys, name one." Clark demanded.

"Turn up the Music." Taffy replied.

"Reflections." Said Peter.

"Never heard of them." Clark snapped.

"I think Miss Weemer has a point. If Taffy and Peter can teach us a cool song for our graduation show, then we should do it." Said Susie.

"Come on kids, what do you say?" Peter asked the class.

"Oh all right, but I'd better get the lead." Angelica demanded.

"I think Susie should get the lead, but we'll worry about that later. Come on kids, do you like this idea?" Peter asked the class.

The whole class clapped and cheered.

"Wonderful! Peter, Taffy, congratulations, you'll gonna be helping us with our graduation show." Said Miss Weemer, as Peter and Taffy smiled, shaking her hand, as the class let out another cheer.

Meanwhile, back at the Pickles house, all of the adults were sitting around the kitchen table, looking at applications for the Woodberry School.

"There's quite an extensive list of questions here." Said Kira, looking at the list.

"Well yeah! Letters, numbers, motor skills." Read aloud Howard as he looked at the various items to check off on the list.

"I don't know, are you sure this preschool is right for our kids? I mean, look at these questions!" Said Betty, as she turned to a later page in the application and showed it to the other adults. Howard looked at what Betty had in front of her.

"Describe the geometric shape most familiar to your offspring. I don't know what the answer is." Said Howard.

"I don't know what the question is." Said Laura.

Overhearing this, all of the babies who were playing in the living room, turned to one another.

"You guys, I think we're in trouble. Our mommies and daddies are trying to get us signed up to take this test, and they can't even figure out stuff about us." Cried Chuckie.

"Don't you worry Chuckie, we're gonna do fine, but just in case, what kind of stuff did they ask you at your test Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Well, why don't I show you. I'll be the testing proctor, that's the one who gives the test, while you guys are the students. We'll practice and see what you know." Suggested Zack.

"That's a great idea Zack!" Said Kimi excitedly.

Zack blushed and smiled at Kimi, then ran off and got several things, and brought them back to the group. Amongst the things he brought back, was a bucket full of different shaped blocks, a box of crayons, and some paper.

"Ok you guys, let's get started. I'm gonna ask each of you a question to see what you know. Now, I know I can understand you guys, but you should respond like you would to a growed up who can't." Instructed Zack, as the other toddlers listened intently to his directions.

"Ok Zack, we're ready for your firstest question." Said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, I want you to reach into this box of crayons, and pull out the green crayon." Said Zack.

Tommy reached into the box of crayons, but he pulled out the purple one instead.

"Nice try Tommy, but I was looking for green, you know, the color of Reptar." Said Zack.

"Oh, sorry, I get my colors mixed up sometimes." Said Tommy, as he reached in and pulled out the green crayon.

They continued to go around the circle and Zack continued to ask questions. They finally got to the last part of the test, shapes.

"Ok Phil, can you show me what a triangle looks like?" Zack asked, holding the bucket of shapes in front of Phil, where he picked up a square.

"Ta da, a triangle." Said Phil, showing the square to the rest of the group.

"That's not a triangle Phillip, that's a square." Snapped Lil.

"No it's not Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Yes it is Phillip." Argued Lil.

"No it's not!" Argued Phil.

"Uh, sorry Phil, but your sister's right, it is a square." Said Zack.

"At the rate we're going, we're never gonna get into preschool." Said Chuckie.

Meanwhile, the dads had all moved down to the basement, while the moms and Zack's aunt were upstairs, fixing lunch for the toddlers, when Peter came downstairs, after dropping Angelica off at Susie's house to play after preschool. He had come over to work with Stu on an invention, when he found the dads, all looking at the Woodberry application.

"Hey Stu, I'm here to work with you on that Patti Pants Puppy project. What are you guys doing anyway?" Peter asked, as he took an empty seat at the table.

"Oh, we're just, looking over this application for the Woodberry school." Said Stu.

"Oh, looking into preschools for Tommy, Chuckie, Jesse, Kimi, Phil, and Lil?" Peter asked the other dads.

They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah but I don't know if Tommy is gonna get into this school, I mean, look at these questions!" Said Stu, showing the application to Peter.

"Evaluate the scope of your child's verbal skills." Read aloud Peter.

"Well?" Howard asked.

"Well, Chuckie did start talking back when we went to Paris." Said Chaz.

"Yeah but I'll admit, I don't hear him say much more than the word, 'No,' whenever we speak to him. And anything that comes out of Tommy's mouth sounds like jibberish." Said Stu.

"Well then there's the answer! Our kids speak two languages, English and Jibberish." Said Howard.

"I agree whole heartedly." Said Dana.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but if we want our kids to go to school, looks like we're gonna have to give our kids an edge." Said Stu.

"Come on Stu, are you sure this is really necessary? Maybe you should rethink this whole, preschool idea." Said Peter.

"Come on Peter, we need to at least try. Besides, I'm Tommy's dad. If I don't lie for him, who will." Said Stu.

"And I want my kids to get a good education too." Said Howard.

"Ok, it's your kids, I was only trying to help." Said Peter.

The adults went about filling out the application, marking off the bilingual checkbox, and making up answers to the questions they had no clue as to what the answers would be.

Back upstairs, the babies were all seated around the table, eating their lunch.

"I'm worried about this test you guys." Said Chuckie in between bites of his sandwich.

"Chuckie, all you gotta do is be yourself at this test. They just wanna see what you know already, so they know what we still need to learn when we go to school." Explained Zack.

"Easy for you to say, you can already talk to growed ups. You can already read your letters and numbers. Me? I don't know nothing." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure you do Chuckie, you put your blocks away by size, color, and shape, and you showed us what an A looked like when we needed to go find one for my mommy. So, I think you're smarter than you think. We all are." Said Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, you don't even know the difference between purple and green." Said Phil.

"Well you thought a square was a triangle!" Yelled Lil.

"Guys, we're only babies, we don't know everything yet. That's why we're gonna go to school. Just, show them what you know, and don't pretend to know something when you don't know something." Said Kimi.

"Good advice Kimi. Yeah, just, be yourselves. Oh, but Phil and Lil, don't show up at the preschool test covered in mud." Said Zack.

"But I do my bestest when I'm all covered in mud." Said Phil.

"Maybe so, but you'll get a better mark if you show up clean." Said Zack.

"Oh, ok." Phil replied, as he stared down at his sandwich, a bit unsure if he could face this test.

Several days passed, as Angelica's preschool class continued to get ready for their graduation show, and the adults sent in the applications for the Woodberry School. The toddlers more or less, put the test out of their minds, until the day when the Woodberry School called the parents back. Didi received the call, and went down to the basement to tell Stu what she had heard.

"Stu, guess what?" Didi asked.

"What?" Stu replied, as he looked up from screwing a leg into a doll's body.

"The Woodberry School just called. You must have done an excellent job with that application, as they're interested in meeting Tommy." Said Didi.

"Wow really? That's great!" Said Stu excitedly.

"Yeah and they can meet with us this afternoon for an interview and a test to evaluate his abilities. I'm gonna go give Tommy a bath, somehow he seems smarter when he's clean. Plus, he was playing out in the backyard with the dogs, I'd at least like him to smell clean for this if nothing else." Said Didi, as she went back upstairs to get him ready.

Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Laura and Dana all got calls back too, and everyone's interviews and evaluations would be that afternoon.

To save on parking spaces, they all decided to go together in one van to the interview. Stu though, was a bit worried.

"Something wrong Stu?" Chaz asked.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? I mean, we lied through our teeth on that thing and said our kids are geniuses." Said Stu with a panic.

"Well, Betty is just finishing up giving the twins a bath now. I only hope getting them clean helps." Said Howard.

"Yeah, me too." Stu muttered, as the moms and kids came out, and piled into the van.

On the way to the school, the babies all sat in their car seats, Chuckie, looking the most nervous.

"Well you guys, today's the day, and just member what Zack toldid us. Just, show them what we know, and we'll be fine." Said Tommy to the rest of the babies.

And this, ends part 1. So, what will happen at the interview and evaluation? We'll find out, in part 2, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: The part where Tommy was getting purple and green mixed up, I took from 2 Rugrats episodes. He did this in, 'Autumn Leaves,' when he tried to color the leaves with a purple crayon, only to be reminded by Chuckie that green is the color leaves should be when they're healthy, and then, in the episode, 'Bow Wow Wedding Vows,' at the very beginning of the episode when they're admiring spring time in the backyard, Tommy comments on how everything looks so purple, when Kimi reminds him that he meant to say green, and he admits that he gets his colors mixed up sometimes. But back in 'At the Movies,' when he tells the other babies about Reptar, he told them that it was a big green dinosaur, so he knows the difference between green and purple, he just, doesn't always remember them, unless something he knows is a certain color comes to mind. Hince, why I had Zack give him the Reptar hint during their mock test. Anyway, I'll be back with part 2 shortly, and we'll see what happens.


	2. The Test Part 2

Chapter 2, The Test Part 2

Upon arriving at the Woodberry School, the Rugrats and their families went into a little waiting area, complete with chairs for the adults to sit in, and toys for the kids to play with. No sooner were they all in the room waiting, when a tall lady with dark brown long hair, entered the room.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Miss Jacobs, and I will be seeing to your interview and evaluations. Please, make yourselves at home, we'll be in shortly to begin the interview." Said Miss Jacobs to the group that had gathered.

She then left the room, but unknown to the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles and Barrows, she went off into another room, where she monitored the families interractions with their kids through a 2-way mirror.

"Let's sit, and watch, and see how the parents interact with their kids." Said Miss Jacob to herself, as she started to observe.

Back in the waiting room, Stu took Tommy over to a small slide.

"Look at that champ, the starting line to the fast track." Said Stu, as he placed his son down on a slide.

Tommy giggled as he slid down to the bottom, where his friends had gathered on the floor with a pile of blocks that Chaz had found for Chuckie to play with. Stu then went over and rejoined the other adults.

"Listen, uh, everyone, if you should hear, well, some strange things come up during this interview, just, go along with it ok?" Stu said to the others.

"What strange things?" Didi asked.

"Well, uh, Chaz, do you wanna tell them?" Stu motioned to Chaz.

"Well, uh, I think, you'd, be the best one to tell them Howard." Said Chaz.

"No, I thought we agreed that Dana would reveal that we embellished on our kids applications." Said Howard.

"Embellished? My pups? And just how much did you embellish on this thing Howie?" Betty asked in her loudest voice.

"Relax Betty, we didn't go too far." Said Howard.

"Yeah, we just, embellished a tad." Said Dana.

"Well all right." Said Laura.

"Wow you guys, these blocks are fun. Guess this test is easier than we thought." Said Chuckie, as he built a tall block tower with the other babies.

"Uh, Chuckie, I don't think they're testing us yet." Said Kimi.

"You're right, but I'm sure they'll be testing us soon." Said Jesse.

"I hope our block towers will get us good points." Said Phil.

Before any of the other toddlers could say anything, Miss Jacobs came back into the room.

"Well everyone, we're ready to start the interview." Said Miss Jacobs.

"Uh, hello, uh, I'm Mister Pickles, and this is my wife, uh, Ambasitor Didi." Stu replied.

"Misses Didi Pickles, Ambasitor, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Miss Jacob's, as she shook Didi's hand, as Didi gave her husband a look.

"Ambasitor?" Didi hissed irritedly in Stu's ear.

"And Betty, Howard, Chaz, Kira, Dana, Laura, it's a pleasure to meet all of you too." Said Miss Jacobs, as she went around, and got to know everyone in the room.

"Well, as you guys I'm sure are all already aware, our moddo here at the Woodberry School, that if you put your kids on the right track now, they'll be on the fast track for life." Said Miss Jacobs.

"Oh, uh, yes, we are very familiar with the fast track." Commented Stu.

"If your kids are accepted into our program, you will be expected to work with them extensively at home, to keep up with the fast paced curriculum that our preschool program has to offer. We'll be ready to begin the evaluations shortly. By the way, and this question applies to all of you, so any one of you can answer, what language would your children prefer to take the test in?" Miss Jacobs asked the parents.

The fathers just all exchanged looks, as the toddlers on the other side of the room stared over nervously.

"Language? Our parents think we speak a different language? And I don't even know what they're talking about." Whispered Chuckie to the rest of the toddlers.

"And I don't think our parents know us neither." Whispered Phil back.

Back at the parents and Miss Jacobs, Stu decided to answer the question.

"Uh, I think, English, would be the easiest language to give the test in to the kids." Stu replied.

Didi then stood up and approached Miss Jacobs.

"Miss Jacobs, we all here need to be honest. Well, actually, I'm, going to be honest. Our husbands may have, embellished, lied on the application." Said Didi.

"Oh, we figured you guys probably just wanted to do what you felt was best for your child. Not too many two-year-olds are proficient on the bassoon." Said Miss Jacobs.

"All right, which one of you put that down?" Didi asked angrily.

"Uh, me." Dana replied.

"The bassoon?" Laura hissed at her husband.

"Well little Jesse's too short to play a chello." Said Dana.

"Now look at our parents, they claim we can play innerments." Said Jesse to the other babies.

"Guys, when we take that test, we'd better tell them the truth." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and hope our parents learn something about us. I don't even know what a bassoon or a chello is." Said Chuckie.

"They're innerments, I think." Jesse replied.

Miss Jacobs left the room, then returned a few minutes later with a couple of other testing proctors, to take the kids off for their test evaluations.

"Well we're ready to do the evaluations and give the kids their intellegents tests. We'll be back with them shortly." Said Miss Jacobs, as she scooped up Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Jesse, and carried them to another room down the hall.

This new room, had a round table in the center, set up with several small toddler chairs. Miss Jacobs set the Rugrats down at the chairs, and the babies just all looked at one another.

"Zack didn't tell us they take us away from our mommies and daddies for this test." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I'll be here with you." Said Kimi with a smile.

Chuckie looked over at his sister and forced a small smile.

"Ok kids, are we ready?" Said Miss Jacobs.

All of the toddlers nodded, and their intelligence test began.

"Ok kids, I'm gonna ask each of you to do some different tasks, and you need to follow my directions." Said Miss Jacobs.

She had all of the toddlers stand up and line up against a far wall on one side of the room. Then, she went over to a CD player and put on some music. Once she had the music playing, she asked the toddlers to do a series of different movements. Everything, from jumping up and down, to putting their hands on their head, and spinning around. All of the toddlers followed her directions exactly, except Phil wandered around backwards when he should have been going around forward, and Chuckie got so dizzy from spinning around, that he fell down on the floor.

"Awe, a little too much spinning around there, eh Chuckie? Well no worries, we're gonna sit down, and we're gonna test your recognition skills." Said Miss Jacobs, as she helped get the babies all seated around the table.

First, she had each child identify colors. She put out different pieces of colored paper on the table, and asked each toddler to pick up the color she named off.

"Ok Kimi, can you pick up the purple piece of paper?" Asked Miss Jacobs.

Kimi smiled and picked up the purple piece of paper.

"And Chuckie, can you pick up the red piece of paper?" Asked miss Jacobs.

Chuckie was a little nervous, as he kept looking from an orange piece of paper to the red one, but then, he nervously reached out with his right hand, and picked up the red piece of paper.

Phil and Lil picked up yellow pieces of paper, though Phil was suppose to pick up the gray piece, and he picked up a yellow one instead, and Tommy's color was green, which, to everyone's pleasant surprise, he got it right, and picked up the green piece of paper, while Jesse's color was blue, and he nailed it.

Then, Miss Jacobs had them test their knowledge of shapes. First, the toddlers picked up cut out shapes from a bucket that were made out of fome, then, afterwards, they had to draw the shapes on a piece of paper. Because Jesse and Tommy were the youngest in the group, they picked up shapes they were asked to pick up out of the bucket first. Miss Jacobs asked Jesse to pick up a circle, and he did. Tommy's shape was a triangle, which he got correct, and then, they went around and have all of the toddlers pick up shapes out of the bucket, all of which, got this part of the test correct.

Then, they were given paper and crayons, and asked to draw the shapes they had recently picked up out of the bucket. This would see what their motor skills were like, as well as testing their memory, to see if they could recall the shapes, even after the fome cut outs were taken away from them.

Everybody got their shapes correct, except for Jesse, who drew a square instead of a circle, but all of their drawings appeared very good, proving that they all had good motor skills, and while the bulk of the toddlers used their right hands to draw the shapes, Chuckie used his left hand.

"You guys are doing great!" Said Miss Jacobs, as she got to the last part of the test, verbal skills, using letter and number recognition tests.

On this portion of the test, Miss Jacobs would hold up a flashcard containing a letter or a number, and ask the toddlers to identify it. To the toddlers pleasant surprise, they soon discovered that they could say their letters out loud to Miss Jacobs, even if most words sounded mushy to her. The first letter she showed to the group was the letter A. All of them recognized that letter right off.

"A!" Cried Jesse.

The other toddlers answered with the same thing.

"Very good!" Said Miss Jacobs as she went around to each toddler, having them recognize letters, to see how much of the alphabet they knew.

Then, it came time for counting numbers. She had small game markers and flashcards with numbers on them. Then, she went around and put a different amount of markers in front of each toddler, and their job, was to pick up the flashcard with the number on it that matched the number of game marker pieces in front of each kid. Jesse and Chuckie each had three markers in front of them, to which they responded with the flashcard with the number three on it. Kimi had two markers, but while she meant to pick up the flashcard with the two on it, she picked up the flashcard with the one on it. Phil and Lil got their numbers correct, while Tommy, didn't pass this portion of the test.

Now, for the final part, verbal skills. Miss Jacobs held up flashcards of different pictures, and asked them to identify the objects. Kimi and Chuckie nailed this part of the test, while Phil, Lil, Tommy and Jesse had a bit of trouble. To one another, they were passing the test, but to the adults ears, their answers sounded like jibberish, which proved they still had to work on verbal communication. Once the test was finished, Miss Jacobs led all of the toddlers back to their parents in the waiting room.

"So, how did they do?" Didi asked.

"Well, let's just say Misses Pickles that your kids did their best. We'll be sending you a letter in the mail once the head of our school has reviewed the results of their intelligence tests, and we've made our final decision about their acceptance into our school." Said Miss Jacobs.

While heading back home, the toddlers all turned to one another.

"That test was hard." Said Chuckie.

"I don't know, I thought it went ok." Said Phil.

"Well, Miss Jacobs said we did our best, and I think we all did our best." Said Tommy.

"Yeah!" Said Lil.

"Does this mean we'll be going to preschool?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't know. The lady said something about finding out in the mail." Said Jesse.

"I guess our mommies and daddies will find out soon enough." Said Kimi.

"I just hope our mommies and daddies don't say stuff that isn't true about us no more." Muttered Chuckie.

"Yeah, that was a shock to my ears." Said Phil.

"Guys, the most aportant thing is what we know, and what we believe is true, and we were honest at our test, so I wouldn't worry." Said Tommy, as the van pulled into his driveway, and Lulu carrying Dil met everyone on the front steps.

"So, how did it go?" Lulu asked.

"Fine, I guess." Didi replied.

Over the next week however, the parents got tough with working with their kids on furthering their skills. This quickly frustrated all of the Rugrats, as they knew they were smart, why couldn't their parents see it. Finally, on the day of Angelica's preschool graduation, everyone was gathered at the Pickles home, when Chuckie complained to his friends.

"You guys, I can't take it anymore." Griped Chuckie.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Well haven't you guys noticed that every single time we go off to play, our mommies and daddies are always coming over, asking us to name off a shape, or a letter, or something? We already had the test, why do they wanna keep testing us?" Chuckie screamed.

"I don't know Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Well I'm tired of it. I wanna go back to playing and not having to name off a color, or show off a shape, or anything else." Said Chuckie, just as Chaz came over with one of those shape in the whole toys, and some letters on flashcards.

"Hey Chuckie, what's this letter?" Chaz asked, as he held up the letter F.

Chuckie didn't respond, hoping he'd get his daddy to leave him alone.

"Come on Chuckie, it's the first letter in frustration." Said Chaz, when Kira walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chaz, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Kira asked.

"No, we gotta work constensly with Chuckie and Kimi, or else they're never gonna make it." Said Chaz.

"But look at them, they look miserable." Said Kira.

"Come on now Kira, if we don't work with them, they're gonna fall tragically behind, maybe even get held back. Ok kids, time for shapes." Said Chaz, as he presented one of those shapes in the wholes toys.

He handed Chuckie an octagon.

"Ok Chuckie, where does the octagon go?" Chaz asked.

Chuckie, frustrated by this constant testing of skills, started banging the octagon block against the outside of the shape toy.

"I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone!" Chuckie screamed to the other toddlers.

Everyone else picked up shapes on the floor, and started hitting them against the carpet.

"Kids! Stop! Chuckie, let me show you. The octagon goes into the octagon shaped whole." Said Chaz, as he demonstrated by putting the block into its correct whole on the toy.

But Chuckie and the other babies weren't buying it. They picked up more shapes and started hitting them on the carpet, just as Kimi threw a square block at Chaz's head.

"Uh oh, I gave daddy a booboo." Said Kimi, as she ran up to Chaz and gave him a hug, and kissed his booboo, which was on his forehead.

"Awe, you came to kiss my booboo and make it better? Thanks Kimi." Said Chaz.

All of the other babies went up to hug their parents, who had all come into the room at this point, to see what was going on.

"You know what, I think our kids are trying to tell us something." Said Kira.

"What? That we need softer blocks?" Betty asked.

"I think our kids feel that we've pushed them too hard. I mean, shouldn't we appreciate our kids for the abilities they do have? And as for the Woodberry School, we still don't know if they got into the program yet." Said Kira.

"But what if they don't get in?" Chaz asked.

"Well, then we'll just have to look into another preschool for our kids." Laura replied.

"And you know, the kids can always go to the community center where Angelica goes." Said Didi, just when everyone realized what time it was.

"Angelica's graduation is today!" Cried all of the adults in panic, as they looked up at a clock on the wall, realizing they were going to be late.

Just then, Celeste and Zack had arrived, as the mail man had also arrived, and handed the mail to Celeste. She was about to go ring the doorbell to the Pickles house and take Zack into play, when everybody came rushing out in a hurry.

"Where's the fire everyone?" Celeste asked.

"Can't talk, my niece's graduation is today and we've all been invited." Said Stu, as he staggered past Celeste and hopped into the car.

Celeste put Zack back into the car and everybody rushed off to the community center, ran into the auditorium, and took their seats in the nick of time. No sooner were the toddlers and their parents seated, when Miss Weemer walked out on stage.

The toddlers all looked at one another with worried expressions.

"Something wrong?" Tommy whispered to the others.

"Our parents were saying something back at the house about us going where Angelica goes to preschool. I don't like the sound of that." Chuckie whispered back.

But before anybody could respond, it was time for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the graduation ceremony of the Community Center's Preschool Program. Allow me to welcome the two fine people who helped put together today's program, the lead singer of Taffy and the Salt Waters, Taffy, and the king of the Confederacy, Peter Albany!" Said Miss Weemer, as everybody clapped and cheered, and Peter and Taffy, walked out on stage.

Miss Weemer moved off to the side, as Peter came up to the podium.

"Thank you, thank you. Today, is a very special day in our young preschoolers lives. They're about to graduate, and move on, to kindergarten, but before we introduce our proud graduates, let me tell you of a few things they did this past year. Well, they learned about sharing and respect. Some of us, learned, not to lock our teacher in the closet and lose the keys. They put on a news show, as well as two plays, George Washington and the Cherry Tree, and this spring, they did the musical interpretation of The Little Mermaid. They all have had their first school pictures taken, and most importantly, they learned not to put their mouths on the drinking fountain. So, with that out of the way, let's now introduce our proud young graduates." Said Peter, as he pulled back a curtain, and all of the preschoolers from Miss Weemer's class, marched out on stage in their caps and gowns, as Taffy's band in the background, played Pop and Circumstance.

The graduates marched out on stage in this order in single file. Susie, Angelica, Harold, Mathew, Savanna, Kayla, Clark, Johnny, Jake, Fred, Willy, Dulce, Leonardo, with Gertrude bringing up the rear of the line. Once the graduates were on stage, they all took a seat on this carpet they had laid out for them, and picked up the plastic instruments that sat on the floor.

"And now, I'd like to introduce, Taffy, and the mini Salt Waters." Said Peter, as Taffy came out on the front of the stage with her guitar, all of the preschoolers stood up with their instruments, and a small microphone was placed in front of Susie.

Then, Taffy started playing the opening chords of the song they were performing, and they began. The class performed Born this Way by Lady Gaga, with Susie singing the lead, and the rest of the class, singing backup. To the toddlers surprise, while Angelica was singing with the rest of the class, she didn't sound half bad when singing with a group of kids, opposed to how awful she sounded singing by herself.

"Wow! Even Angelica sounds good." Whispered Phil during the song to the other toddlers.

"If Angelica learndid one thing in preschool, it's how to sing." Said Lil.

"I just hope she's not in preschool with us." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, Peter said she'd be going on to kindergarten." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and kindergarten meets elsewhere no matter what preschool we go to, so yay, Angelica will not be at preschool with us, no matter what." Said Zack.

"Yay!" Said all of the toddlers in unison, as the song wrapped up.

Once Susie and the class finished their song, Harold walked up to the podium.

"Now I present the class… Uh, I present the class… Oh, I can't do this. It's like picture day all over again, only now, I have to make a speech." Cried Harold.

Realizing that he was struggling, Angelica got up from her place on the carpet and came up to stand next to him. Harold turned to notice Angelica standing next to him on his left. Giving him an encouraging smile, Harold smiled back, then turned his gaze back towards the audience, cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began his speech again.

"Now I present the class, of 2014." Said Harold, as everybody clapped and cheered, and the graduates jumped off stage, and ran up to their parents.

All of the toddlers all crowded around Angelica and gave her a big hug.

"Eeewww! Baby germs on graduation day? Gross!" Angelica cried, as she knocked the toddlers off of her, and they ran over to congraduate Susie.

"Congratulations Susie." Said Tommy and Zack.

"Thanks!" Said Susie with a smile.

Later, after they all returned home, everyone had received letters from the Woodberry School in the mail. That evening, Peter was throwing a graduation party at his castle for everyone and their families to come to. Likewise, everyone came, along with their families and friends, which included all of the Rugrats and their families. The adults all showed Peter the letterws they had received in the mail.

"So, did cousin Tommy get in?" Angelica asked.

" _Or are those babies too dumb to go to preschool?_ " Angelica thought to herself, as Stu opened the envelope, and Didi looked at the letter.

Just the same, Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Dana and Laura also opened up their letters.

"Guys, does this letter really matter? I mean, we can always send them to the community center." Said Stu.

"Come to think of it, I'll send Zack to whatever preschool you guys choose." Said Celeste.

"But I thought you wanted to send him to the Woodberry School." Said Didi.

"Well, I think the most important thing is that they all get to be together at school, because they're all friends, and it wouldn't be fair if they were separated." Said Celeste.

"Well what's it say already?" Angelica shouted impatiently.

Everyone looked at their acceptance letters, then exchanged smiles, then Didi made the announcement.

"Our kids got in, they made it." Said Didi excitedly.

Everybody clapped, as the toddlers jumped up and down and cheered with excitement.

"We did it you guys, we did it!" Cried Kimi excitedly.

"I knew we could do it." Said Tommy.

"And Angelica won't be there after all. I think I'm gonna like preschool." Said Chuckie.

"Me too!" Said Phil and Lil.

Everyone had a huge feast served to them by Peter's servants, as Angelica and Susie celebrated graduating from preschool, and the rest of the toddlers, celebrated being accepted to preschool.

And this, ends the pilot to our story, known as The Test.

Author's Note: Ok, so in case you didn't figure it out, while the toddlers were working on getting accepted to preschool, Angelica was finishing preschool, thus, had the original spinoff series continued, this pilot would have marked the actual series finale of Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze. And yes, I did homage two Full House episodes to the best of my ability, the one where Jessie and Becky are trying to get Nicky and Alex into preschool, and the one where Michelle graduated from preschool. Now, here's how this story is going to work. This week, I released the pilot. Over the next four weeks, and four Sundays in November respectively, I'll be releasing four more chapters/episodes of this story. After the first four chapters have been released, which will take place when the toddlers are in preschool, at the end of the month, I'm going to put up a new poll on my Fan Fiction profile, where you readers can vote to decide if you wanna see this story continue, or if you want me to cancel it. Based on your votes, will determine if I do 13 more chapters/episodes, equaling season 1 come September of 2016 or sooner, or if it gets canceled after only 4 chapters/episodes, just as what happened with the original series. I'll give more details about how long I'll be keeping the poll up come the end of chapter 6, episode 4, for now, you all take care, and more stories, will be coming soon.


	3. Fly Away Class Pet

Author's Note: Before we get started, I should point out that I own the OC of Zadon, while Tom Daniels is owned by LilNate03.

Episode 1, Fly Away Class Pet

It had been six months since their initial testing to get into preschool, and a couple of weeks after they had started going to school, when Miss Weemer brought something very special to class.

"Good morning boys and girls." Said Miss Weemer at circle time on this particular morning.

"Good morning Miss Weemer." Said all of the kids in unison.

"Today, I have a very special new addition to our class. Please meet our new class pet, Sheala." Said Miss Weemer, as she held up a bird cage, containing a canary inside.

"Oooooh!" Said several of the kids in unison.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought this preschool teacher had a ghinny pig for their class pet." Whispered Zack into Tom Daniel's ear.

"Didn't you hear? Rumor has it that Dulce took it home on the final weekend of school last year, and thought it was a piece of candy." Whispered Tom Daniels back into Zack's ear.

"Uh, that's all I wish to know, but that would explain why we're getting a new class pet, thanks." Whispered Zack back.

"No problem. Dulce is my next door neighbor, so I learned lots about preschool before coming this year." Whispered Tom Daniels.

"Before I go over the rules about our new class pet, does anybody have any questions?" Miss Weemer asked.

Zadon, a chubby short boy with dark brown messy hair wearing a light gray short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue shorts and red shoes with black laces, raised his hand.

"Yes Zadon?" Said Miss Weemer.

"Can we get a pet that doesn't have to stay in a cage? Sheala doesn't look very happy." Said Zadon, as he pointed to the bird in the cage, who seemed to have a sad look in her eyes.

"No Zadon I'm sorry. Any pet we have in our classroom, will have to stay in the cage. And that reminds me. Nobody is to open Sheala's cage, unless I am right there watching you. Understand?" Miss Weemer asked.

"Yes Miss Weemer." Replied the entire class in unison, before Miss Weemer got up and put the bird cage on the table in the corner of the classroom, where it would live.

"Now, each week, I give each of you jobs to do. Let's see who will be our official bird feeder for this week. They get to feed Sheala this official bag of bird seed, every morning when we get to school." Said Miss Weemer, as she picked up a hat full of slips of paper off of her desk, and fished out a name.

"And this week's bird feeder is, Lil!" Said Miss Weemer.

"Wow! Neat! Thanks Miss Weemer." Said Lil excitedly.

Phil looked at his sister in disappointment. He really wanted the job of bird feeder, and his sister got it first.

Later at indoor play time, Lil decided to go over and get to know their new friend.

"Hi Sheala, I'm Lil, I'm gonna be feeding you all week." Said Lil, as she stood on the side of Sheala's cage, staring in at the bird, who looked over at her.

Just then, Phil came up to the opposite side of the cage.

"Hey Lillian, I believe it's my turn to have a turn with the bird." Said Phil, as he grabbed on one side of the cage.

"No Phillip, I believe Miss Weemer said it was my week to feed Sheala." Argued Lil.

"Uh uh, it's my week to feed Sheala." Argued Phil, as he grabbed on to the side of the cage, raddling the bars.

"Hey! Stop that Phillip." Snapped Lil, as she grabbed the opposite side of the cage, raddling the bars.

"No Lillian." Argued Phil, as he pulled on the cage.

"Yes, Phillip." Argued Lil.

Tommy got up from where he was playing on the floor to go see what Phil and Lil were arguing about.

"Hey you two, stop quarreling. Sheala is all of us class pet." Said Tommy, as he accidentally undid the latch on the door of Sheala's cage, causing the door of the cage to come open.

At that instant, Sheala flew out of the cage, and out an open window on the opposite side of the classroom. Tommy stared in shock, realizing what he did. All of the kids stopped what they were doing, to see what had just happened.

Teddy Mcnulty, wwent up to Miss Weemer's desk along with Tom Daniels, to report what had just happened.

"Miss Weemer, Sheala flew out the window, Pickles did it." Snapped Teddy Mcnulty in a nasty tone of voice.

Tommy, feeling embarrassed, slumped down to the floor.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to." Said Tommy appologetically.

"We know it was an accident." Said Miss Weemer, as she came over to comfort Tommy.

"Yeah, but Tommy would have never let her out, if he hadn't been trying to stop Phil and Lil from arguing over the bird." Said Tom Daniels.

"Is this true?" Miss Weemer asked the class.

Tommy, Phil and Lil all nodded.

"Phil and Lil, I understand you two are twins, but arguing never solves anything. And Tommy, the next time you notice any of the students engaging in inappropriate activity, please come get me, don't try to stop it yourself." Said Miss Weemer.

"Sorry." Said Tommy, Phil and Lil in unison.

The rest of that morning's activities were uneventful, as poor Tommy looked sad the whole time, feeling bad about what he had done.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Kimi asked at one point while they were all making animals out of Play-Dough.

"Oh nothing. I just, feel really bad about what happened to Sheala." Tommy replied.

"Don't worry Tommy, she is a bird, and birds have a very good sense of direction." Said Zack.

"I just wish we could get her back, she was a pretty bird, and now she's out there all alone." Said Chuckie, as he tried to construct an elephant out of his clump of green Play-dough.

"Hey, maybe we can get her back. Anyone who wants to help me find Sheala, meet me by the swings at recess." Said Tommy, as he went back to making a bird out of his pile of purple Play-dough.

Later on, at the end of the morning of preschool, the kids all went outside to the playground, for some outdoor play time, known as recess. Once they were outside, Tommy went over to the swings, as he waited for the other kids to join him. Noticing that Tommy was all alone, Zack and Chuckie went over to join him.

"Hey Chuckie and Zack." Said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." Said Chuckie and Zack in unison.

"Now come on." Said Tommy, as he pointed to a wooded area that was just behind the fence that went around the playground.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked.

"We're going to find Sheala, come on." Said Tommy, as he pulled his screwdriver out of his shorts pocket, and looked for a gate to leave the school yard.

"But Tommy, we're not spose to leave the playground without Miss Weemer." Said Chuckie.

"I know, but Sheala is in trouble, and I caused her to get away. It's up to us to get her back." Said Tommy, as he spotted a gate at the back of the school yard, and walked over to it.

"Why don't you take Phil and Lil. After all, they're the ones that started it." Said Zack.

"Good idea Zack." Said Tommy, who looked around, only to find that Phil and Lil were engaged in playing in a mud puddle, and Miss Weemer, who caught them playing in the mud, was attempting to clean them up. Realizing that they would get caught for sure if they got Phil and Lil to go with them, Tommy turned back to Chuckkie and Zack.

"Uh, you guys, if we don't go now, we won't make it back in time for recess to end and our mommies and daddies to pick us up. Now come on you two, we've gots a class pet to save." Said Tommy, as he opened the gate to the school yard, and led Chuckie and Zack into the wooded forrest area behind the community center.

They walked for miles through endless stretches of trees, looking for any sign of Sheala.

"We've been looking forever and we've seen no Sheala. I knew this was a bad idea." Griped Chuckie.

"Oh keep your head up Chuckie. Tommy was smart to come this way. After all, birds do make their homes in trees, surely Sheala's gotta be around here somewhere." Said Zack, as Tommy nodded in agreement.

They had now walked all the way to the other end of the wooded area, not seeing any sign of Sheala, or any birds for that matter, when something caught Tommy's eye.

"Hey! What's that over there you guys?" Tommy asked Chuckie and Zack.

They looked to see a bird in the grass, who was struggling to fly. As they looked closer, they noticed it had the same markings as Sheala.

"It looks like Sheala." Said Zack.

"And she's hurt! Poor thing." Said Chuckie.

"Come on." Said Tommy, as he slowly approached the bird, and gently picked it up.

Studying it carefully, he noticed that one of its wings was broken.

"Uh, you guys, I think Sheala's wing is broked." Said Tommy.

"You think we can fix it Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Great idea Chuckie! Ohnly, I'm not sure how to fix a broken wing." Said Tommy, as he examined Sheala more closely, as the bird squawked in pain.

"Maybe I can help." Said a lady's voice from behind them.

The three preschoolers turned around to see before them, a tall, slender lady with dark gray hair, a long nose, and wearing a blue dress that was covered in feathers and spots of bird poop.

"What are you doing out here young children. Shouldn't you be in preschool?" Asked the lady.

"Well, we were, but I accidentally, let our class pet out of her cage, and she flew out the window, and now she's hurt." Said Tommy, as he held up Sheala to the lady, showing her Sheala's broken wing.

"Let me see the bird." Said the lady, as she took it from Tommy's hand and examined it.

"Ah, a fracture that looks easy enough for me to fix." Said the lady.

"Wow! Are you a bird doctor?" Zack asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. People around here call me Canary Lady, but you three can call me Vicky." Said Vicky.

"Hi Vicky, I'm Zack, and these are my friends, Tommy and Chuckie." Said Zack, as he pointed to Tommy and Chuckie, when introducing them to Vicky.

"Hello Zack, Tommy, and Chuckie. What a pleasure it is to meet you. I'm also glad you brought me Sheala, as this bird needs a splint, and a bit of tender loving care. I'll see that she gets healed up, and in about two weeks, she should be good as new." Said Vicky with a smile.

"Where will we find you again?" Tommy asked.

"No worries, you're in Miss Weemer's class at the community center on the other side of those woods, right?" Vicky asked.

The three kids nodded.

"I live just over there." Said Vicky, pointing to a small white cottage that was a short distance outside of the opposite end of the wooded area where they were currently standing.

"Coming to bring you back Sheala won't be a problem for me. Now, we'd better get you three back to school before Miss Weemer starts to worry." Said Vicky, as she took Tommy's hand, and led the three little boys back through the wooded area.

"Did you know that when I was a little girl, my preschool class took care of a parrot?" Vicky asked.

"No really? Cool!" Said Zack.

"Oh yes. Misses Weemer brought in the parrot, and I was the lucky one to feed him for the first week we had him in our classroom. Paulie adored all of us." Said Vicky.

"Wait a second, did you say you had a teacher named Misses Weemer?" Tommy asked.

"That's right. My teacher was your teacher's mother." Replied Vicky, as they reached the opposite end of the wooded area, where the gate led back into the school yard.

"Wow neat!" Said Tommy, as he, Zack and Chuckie approached a very disappointed Miss Weemer, as they came into the school yard, to find the only people left were Kimi, and Peter, who was picking them up that day from preschool.

"Uh, Miss Weemer, please don't be mad at us." Said Chuckie.

"We can explain where we've been." Added Zack.

"We went off to find Sheala, and we founded her, but she's hurt." Said Tommy, pointing to Sheala, who was still in Vicky's arms.

Miss Weemer turned towards Vicky and smiled.

"Vicky?" Said Miss Weemer.

"Miss Weemer? Gosh! I haven't seen you since you were just a little girl, and I came into your mother's classroom to teach your class about birds. And now, here I am, about to mend your class pet's wing." Said Vicky.

"Well, thank you." Said Miss Weemer.

"You're very welcome. Well, I'd better be going. I'll see you guys in a fortnight." Said Vicky, as she waved and turned to walk back through the wooded area to her cottage.

"A fortnight?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

"That's a fancy word for two weeks." Explained Zack.

"Oh, ok." Chuckie replied.

Miss Weemer then turned back to the three students.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you. You could have gotten hurt. While I'm glad you went to rescue our class pet, you should have gotten permission to leave the playground. You understand?" Miss Weemer asked Tommy, Chuckie and Zack in a stirn tone of voice.

The three of them nodded.

"Good. Now Peter's here to pick you up from preschool. I'll see you tomorrow morning kids." Said Miss Weemer, as she led them over to where Peter was waiting.

"I found them, they were off, rescuing our class pet who got out earlier today." Said Miss Weemer, as she handed Tommy, Chuckie and Zack over to Peter.

"Oh, thank goodness you three are ok." Said Peter, as he took Chuckie's hand, and they walked towards the parking lot.

Two weeks later, everybody was out at recess, when it suddenly occurred to Tommy, that they had seen or heard nothing from Vicky about Sheala. Zack was marking another X off of the calendar he was keeping track of how many days had passed since they rescued Sheala and saw to getting her wing mended.

"Well, it's been over two weeks, and no word from Vicky." Said Zack, marking the fifteenth X on the page.

"Maybe something's wrong. We'd better go find her and see what's up." Suggested Tommy.

"I don't thihnk that's such a good idea. If Miss Weemer finds us gone again, we could get sent to time out or something." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, Miss Weemer did appreciate that we went to rescue Sheala, I'm sure she'd be happy if we went to double check since it's been two weeks, and there's been no sign of Vicky or Sheala." Said Tommy.

Chuckie just crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn't up for getting in trouble, after only being in preschool for two weeks.

"Sorry Tommy, but I'm not going this time." Snapped Chuckie, as he turned his back on Tommy and Zack.

"All right then, Tommy and I will go. You uh, cover for us." Said Zack.

Chuckie turned back around.

"What am I spose to do?" Chuckie asked.

"If Miss Weemer asks where we are, tell her we had to go potty really bad, and stall her. Don't make her go looking for us. My aunty's picking us up today. She'll wait for us. Now, come on Tommy, let's go see what's up with our bird friend." Said Zack, as he led Tommy towards the gate at the back of the playground, where Tommy got it open, and they headed for Vicky's cottage.

"Uh, ok, I guess, I can try." Said Chuckie, just as Kimi and Jesse came up behind him, and drug him off to play with him in the sandbox.

Unknown to the two preschoolers, things at Vicky's cottage weren't going so well. Recently, her cottage had been broken into, causing Vicky and her birds to have to escape. It wasn't until they reached her cottage at the other end of the wooded area when they saw what had happened.

"Oh no! What happened here?" Tommy asked, looking at a terrible mess that stood before him.

Her beautiful white cottage was covered in splotches of green and blue paint, with several windows broken, and a huge whole in the brown front door. Tommy and Zack slowly approached the broken down cottage, careful to not step on any splinters of wood and glass that lined the ground, to peer into the windows, where they saw that all of her furniture was badly damaged, and several nick nacks and accessories, were littering the floor.

"No wonder we haven't heard from Vicky." Zack commented.

"We'd better go see if she's ok, come on Zack." Said Tommy, as he grabbed Zack's hand and the two of them climbed through one of the broken windows into the living room, where they saw before them, a black grand piano, that was missing half of its keys, and all of those keys, were scattered on the floor.

"Come on." Said Tommy, as he and Zack split off into separate directions, searching the whole cottage, all of which, was in bad condition, only to find no signs of life, just a bunch of broken things, and several empty bird cages.

"Wow! I don't believe Sheala to be the only bird who stayed here." Said Zack, as he caught up with Tommy, who was eyeing a long row of bird cages that stood on a shelf in what appeared to be Vicky's bedroom, now littered in clothes and trash.

"I think you're right Zack." Said Tommy.

"But where could they all be?" Zack asked, just as they heard a door slam, and footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

Their questions were answered, when Vicky stood before them in the doorway, with Sheala perched on her left shoulder. The bird flapped her wings, and flew off of Vicky's sholder, over to the boys, landing on top of Tommy's head.

"Tommy? Zack? What are you two doing here?" Vicky asked.

"We came to check on Sheala." Tommy replied.

"And it's a good thing we did. What happened here?" Zack asked worriedly.

"People, that's what happened." Vicky replied.

"People?" Zack and Tommy asked in unison, confused.

"Not sweet, innocent young children like you two, mean, awful crooks." Vicky replied.

"Cooks?" Tommy asked, confused, as he misunderstood Vicky.

"Oh, no no Tommy, crooks, mean people who break into homes, and steel things. People who have no respect for one's property. People, who can't be trusted." Explained Vicky.

"Did you have several birds besides Sheala?" Zack asked, staring back at the long line of cages.

"Yes, yes I did. That's why people call me canary lady. Birds would find me, and I'd take them in, being their good friend and care taker." Said Vicky.

"So where are they now?" Zack asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully, they escaped when those mean people broke into my home last night, while I went down to the mini mart to pick up some bird seed." Said Vicky.

"Will they ever come back?" Tommy asked.

"Yes they will Tommy, because they trust me. They see me as their friend. It's people who can't be trusted. While you can trust me, don't be fooled. Make sure you feel safe around the person before trusting them. You two look like you have just started school for the first time, and you're gonna meet a lot of different people over the course of your life, thus, let this be a piece of advice to you." Said Vicky, as she put a gentle hand on Zack'ds shoulder.

"Well, judging by how Sheala healed up nicely, we can trust you." Said Zack, as he smiled up at Vicky.

"Thank you Zack, and thank you Tommy. I hope where ever I may go, I can find another Zack and Tommy." Said Vicky, as she turned to leave the room, with Zack and Tommy following behind her, Sheala, taking to the sky and flying above their heads, as they made their way out of Vicky's broken down cottage, heading back in the direction of school.

As they were walking through the wooded area, it started to rain.

"Uh oh, we'd better hurry, this way kids." Said Vicky, as they headed for the school yard, which was covered in rain puddles and completely deserted.

They got inside the community center and made a mad run for Miss Weemer's classroom, where all of the kids were sitting in circle, waiting for their families to pick them up, when Vicky, Sheala, Tommy and Zack burst through the doorway. Miss Weemer looked up from her desk to see who had entered the room.

"Tommy! Zack! Are you two all right? You were in the bathroom for a very long time." Said Miss Weemer.

"Uh, yeah, we're fine." Said Tommy.

"And look who we found." Said Zack, pointing to Vicky.

"Your class pet is all fixed." Said Vicky, as Sheala flew in a circle around Vicky's head.

"Wonderful!" Said Miss Weemer with a smile, as she grabbed at Sheala, and put her back into the bird cage.

No sooner had Miss Weemer latched the door shut, when Sheala stood on the floor of the cage, completely motionless. All of the students in the classroom, looked up from their board books, to see what was going on.

"Kids, Sheala is back." Said Miss Weemer excitedly, but nobody said anything.

Everybody continued to stare at the cage in silence, sad looks spreading across their faces.

"What's the matter with Sheala Miss Weemer?" Kimi asked.

"Don't know Kimi." Miss Weemer replied.

"I think she's sad." Said Chuckie.

"Me too, and she looks lonely." Added Zadon.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they looked up at Vicky, who had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you sad too Vicky?" Zack asked.

Vicky slowly nodded. This gave Tommy an idea.

"You know what guys, maybe we shouldn't have a class pet after all. I mean, Sheala isn't happy in that cage, and Miss Weemer did say we had to keep her in there if she stayed with us." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and Vicky doesn't seem all that happy either." Added Chuckie.

"Maybe we should let her go." Suggested Tommy.

Everybody looked from Tommy, to Sheala, to Vicky, then back at Tommy again, as they nodded with their approval.

"Then Sheala, Vicky, fly away home, be free." Said Tommy, as he opened up Sheala's cage, and she flew immediately over to Vicky's shoulder, perching herself on it.

Vicky turned and smiled at Sheala, then turned and smiled at the rest of the class.

"Thank you." Said Vicky with a small smile, as she turned and left the classroom, then left the building, where the class watched her walk away out the window. Then, they all turned towards Tommy and Zack, and applauded. Miss Weemer, got out two gold stars, and walked up to Tommy and Zack.

"Ordinarily, I'd be very upset with you two, as I know you two weren't in the bathroom. You had gone off to find out what happened with Sheala, and why Vicky hadn't come to us, but with the acts of bravery and generosity you have proven to show us today, I feel you two should be rewarded, not punished. And so, to Tommy Pickles and Zack Wehrenberg, I award you two, gold stars." Said Miss Weemer, as she handed Tommy and Zack gold star stickers, at which they stuck to the front of their shirts.

"Thank you Miss Weemer." Said Tommy happily.

"Yeah, thank you." Added Zack.

"No, thank you. You two know how to make someone happy, and that's what being a true friend is all about. So maybe we won't have a class pet this year, but in the short time we did have our class pet, we made her happy, and we gave Vicky a friend, who will stay with her for a lifetime." Said Miss Weemer, just as parents arrived to pick up their kids.

Everyone filed out of the room to meet their folks, just as happy as they could be.

And this, ends episode 1.

Author's Note: As you can see, I based this first episode off of the episode of Full House, entitled, 'Bye Bye Birdy,' where Michelle accidentally set free her preschool's pet bird, and in case you didn't figure it out, my OC Vicky, nicknamed Canary Lady, was based off of Pigeon Man on Hey Arnold. Also, the parrot Paulie, who was the class pet when Vicky was a little girl, I named after the one in the Dreamworks movie Paulie, about the parrot. You also may be wondering, in other stories I've done about the Rugrats in preschool, they had a teacher named Miss Appleby, but since I'm doing a rebooted version of the spinoff series, Pre-School Daze, well, I had to keep one of the main characters from that series in tact, and, well, Miss Weemer won. Hope you all enjoyed that first episode, and episode 2, 'The Little Inventor That Could,' shall be posted next Sunday, so please, do stay tuned.


	4. The Little Inventor That Could

Author's Note: In the event anybody saw my story about retiring from Fan Fiction, but didn't read it, and is a bit confused, let me explain here and now that it was only an April Fools Day prank. I'm not really retiring after all. I also changed my mind about canceling this story all together, and since I'm feeling motivated to put up the second episode, well, here it is! Enjoy! I should also point out, that the OC of Margaret, is owned by theblindwriter95.

Episode 2, The Little Inventor That Could

It was late October, and during this particular week, Miss Weemer's preschool class was having a week of the kids parents coming in, and showing them what they did for work. On this particular day, it was Chuckie and Kimi's dad's turn to show the class about running a coffee shop. Using Miss Weemer's desk as a counter, Chas had several play food fruits out to represent fruits used in smoothies, along with some empty styrefome cups, along with some plastic coffee mugs. The kids took turns, coming up and pretending to order from the coffee shop. At that moment, one of the little girls in the class, a brounette with brown hair pulled back in pigtails named Margaret, was about to make her order.

"Welcome to the Java Lava, how may I help you?" Chas asked.

"I'd like an apple and banana smoothie please." Margaret said.

"One apple and banana smoothie, coming right up." Chas said, as he worked a pretend blender, then handed Margaret one of the styrefome cups.

"That will be five dollars mam." Chas said, as Margaret pulled out some pretend money from her pocket, that was given to them upon beginning this exercise, and handed it over to Chas.

"Thank you sir." Margaret said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Chas replied.

He then handed Margaret her drink, and she took it over to one of the little tables in the middle of the room, sat down, and pretended to sip on her smoothie.

Chas packed up his supplies, while Miss Weemer got the class to gather together for their visitor photo. However, Kimi noticed the ice chest that Chas had brought along with him to the event.

"Daddy, don't forget about the cooler." Kimi said.

"Oh, right." Chas said, turning towards the cooler he had set down in the corner of the classroom, lifting the top to reveal home made juice pops for everyone.

"Ta dah, I present to you all, home made juice pops, compliments of the Java Lava. Dig in everybody." Chas said, as the entire preschool class crowded him and each helped themselves to a juice pop out of the cooler.

Soon afterwards, Miss Weemer had everybody gather together to take their visitor's photo.

"Let's thank Chuckie and Kimi's daddy, for teaching us how business is conducted at a coffee and smoothie shop." Miss Weemer said.

"Thank you mister Finster." The class replied in unison.

Everybody gathered around Chas, to take their group photo.

"Time for our visitor photo. Everyone say coffee!" Miss Weemer exclaimed, placing the camera up to her face.

"No! Juice pops!" Chas cried.

"Juice pops!" The kids all replied in unison, as they let out big smiles and Miss Weemer took the picture.

Later that morning during snack time, everybody was gathered together at the snack table, talking about that morning's visitor, and wondering who would be coming the next day.

"Wow Chuckie, your dad did an excellent job." Zadon commented.

"Thank you." Chuckie replied.

"Say, isn't Tommy's daddy coming to our class tomorrow?" Kimi asked.

"He sure is Kimi." Tommy replied.

"What does your daddy do Tommy?" Margaret asked.

"My daddy's an inventor!" Tommy replied.

"What does he invent?" Margaret asked.

"All kinds of stuff! But mostly toys for me and and my brother Dilly to play with." Tommy said.

"Wow! I bet they're fun." Margaret said.

"Yeah, usually, till you discover they look like something you're ascared of." Chuckie said, referring to that pop-up clown toy Boppo.

"And remember Mister Feend?" Phil asked.

"That toy was scary, I hope he doesn't bring anything like that to our class tomorrow." Lil said nervously.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure whatever my daddy brings, it will be lots of fun, just like our Reptar wagon." Tommy said.

"Wow, you have a Reptar wagon?" Zadon asked.

"He sure does. His daddy built it before I knew the gang, but whenever I go over to Tommy's house to play, we'll very often, go out into the backyard, and have lots of adventures in that thing." Zack explained.

"And it's thanks to Tommy's daddy, that I know the gang." Kimi said.

"Yeah! My daddy builded this Reptar robot for this place in Paris, but it broked. So we all went there for him to fix it." Tommy said.

"And that's when my daddy metted my new mommy and my sister Kimi." Chuckie added.

"Wow! Cool! I can't wait for Tommy's daddy to come to our class tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Me neither!" Kimi added.

The following morning, Stu awoke, excited for the day ahead, as he was really looking forward to going to Tommy's preschool class. However, his expression changed when he came down to the kitchen table, to find Didi, looking over some bills, with a worried expression on her face.

"Morning Deed, something wrong? Today's the founder's day celebration, and my day to go to Tommy's preschool and tell them all about inventing." Stu said, taking a seat at the table across from his wife.

"I've been looking over our bills Stu, and it seems that our electric bill is a bit high this month. And I do believe it has something to do, with your less than successful inventions." Didi scolded, staring her husband straight in the face.

"Don't worry Deed, once Peter and I put the finishing touches on one of my latest and greatest inventions I've been working on, the Electrometer, our electricity problems will be over." Stu said, getting up from the table to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh all right." Didi said reluctantly, unsure of how this invention would turn out.

After breakfast, Betty was carpooling that morning, so she along with Phil and Lil, came to get Tommy for school, while Stu was taking some time down in the basement, to get together a bag of several of his inventions to take to Tommy's preschool, to show the kids. In the bag, he had the Bubble Rama 2,000, along with a bottle of bubbles so he could show how the invention worked, along with a new invention he was working on for the kids, the Surprise Jack-in-the-box, which was currently still this black cube with a crank on one side, as he had yet to paint it some bright colors, seeing it was still in the early stages of development, and the object of this invention, was it was a jack-in-the-box, but unlike the standard ones that one would buy in stores, where the same little clown figure popped out every single time, each time, a different figure would pop out, giving kids something new to experience each time they turned the crank. Once he had the bag packed, he checked his watch and saw he had an hour before he needed to be over at the community center at Miss Weemer's classroom. He was also growing frustrated by Didi's constant nagging about the electric bill, so took this opportunity, to sit down, and work on his Electrometer, which was also a black box that looked just like the jack-in-the-box, only instead of a crank on one side of the unit, it had an electrical cord sticking out of the back.

Stu got so lost in working on his invention, that he lost all track of time. That is, until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up from his work, turned around, and found Peter before him.

"Hey Stu, we need to get going, Miss Weemer is expecting us there in ten minutes!" Peter said.

Stu looked down at his watch and saw what time it was.

"Oh my gosh!" Stu cried, picking up the Electrometer by mistake, and rushing out of the basement with Peter to his car, where they drove quickly to Tommy's preschool.

They found a parking place, quickly hopped out of the car, ran across the parking lot, and while they were nearly out of breath by the time they reached Miss Weemer's classroom, they got there, just in time.

"Boys and girls, please welcome to our class, Tommy's dad, Mister Stu Pickles." Miss Weemer said, as Stu and Peter entered the room.

"Good morning Tommy's daddy." All of the kids sitting in circle said in unison.

"Good morning Tommy's class." Stu replied, standing up at the front of the room, with Peter immediately to his right.

"What's Peter doing here?" Teddy Mcnulty asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Well Teddy, I'm an assistant to Stu here. We work together on several inventions." Peter explained.

"That's right kids. A long time ago, using one of my more sofisticated inventions, known as the Age Decreaser, I accidentally, turned famous child psychologist, Doctor Lipschitz, back into a baby, blowing up the machine in the process." Stu said.

"So Mister Pickles here asked me to come help him fix it, to which I did." Peter added.

"And we've been partners, ever since." Stu concluded.

"So, do any of you kkids have any questions for Tommy's dad?" Miss Weemer asked the class.

Zack raised his hand.

"Yes Zack?" Stu asked, noticing Zack's hand in the air.

"How do you come up with your inventions?" Zack asked.

"What a very good place to start. Well kids, all great inventions, start, with an idea. Of course, sometimes, they come about via an accident, like in the ccase with the famous, Benjamin Franklin, a well-known inventor who I look towards for inspiration. Did you kids know he invented many things we use today, like the rocking chair and biphochels?" Stu asked.

Most of the kids nodded yes, while a few kids, like Tom Daniels, nodded their heads no, as seeing they were only three-years-old, some of them, had never heard of Benjamin Franklin sadly.

"Benjamin Franklin, also discovered electricity, hince, the event Mister Pickles here, referred to earlier." Peter said.

"That's right kids. He discovered electricity, while flying a kite in a thunder storm." Stu went on to explain.

After telling them the story of Benjamin Franklin's kite experiment, he then came up with an idea for a project for the kids to do, while he got ready to demonstrate one of his inventions to the class.

"Now kids, why don't we take the next few minutes, to take some paper and crayons, and draw some pictures, of something you'd like to invent. It can be anything you want, for as there's no limit to what the imagination can come up with." Stu said, as the kids got up from circle time, and went to the toddler tables around the classroom, where Miss Weemer distributed sheets of blank construction paper to each student, and lay out baskets of crayons in the center of each table.

While the kids got to work drawing their pictures, Stu went over to where he stashed his bag of goodies, only to find a single black cube. He picked it up and showed it to Peter, who immediately saw the electrical plug sticking out in the back. He marched over to Stu and whispered something in his ear.

"You brought our unfinished electrometer to Tommy's class?" Peter whispered in a harsh tone into Stu's ear.

"Uh, oops. I meant to pick up the Bubble Rama 2,000 and the new Jack-in-the-box, but I guess with how much of a hurry I was in, as I was working on this when you arrived, I picked this up by mistake. No worries, it's only the prototype, chances are either it will work, or it won't work. Besides, it will tie into what I recently discussed with regards to Mister Franklin." Stu whispered.

Peter let out a reluctant sigh, worried this couldn't go well, but he also knew that them leaving Tommy's class to go home and pick up what he was suppose to bring, wasn't going to work out either, so decided to go along with Stu's plan, keeping fingers crossed that it would work out. He then remembered he had stashed away in one of the pockets of his gray Confederate uniform, an invention of his own he had been working on, that he thought he'd also share with the class. It was a small gray helmet lined in yellow rubber, which he took out of his pocket, and placed on to Miss Weemer's desk, while Stu got the Electrometer positioned near an electrical outlet.

"Ok kkids, time for me to come around, and take a look at your inventions." Stu said, clapping his hands to get the class's attention.

Everybody looked up from their drawings, to see Stu and Peter coming around, and asking each child about what he or she drew. Zack held up a picture of what looked like a cannon with balloons shooting out of it.

"I call this, a water balloon cannon." Zack said, showing his picture to Stu and Peter.

"Who'd wanna use something stupid like that?" Teddy Mcnulty snapped.

"You never know, I'm sure it could come in handy for something." Zack replied with a smile, laying his picture back down on the table.

"I think it's a brilliant design." Stu said.

"Thank you Mister Pickles." Zack said.

"Well kids, now that you've showed us some items you might invent, it's time for Peter and I, to show you some real inventions we've come up with. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you all, the Electrometer!" Stu announced, pointing to his black cube that was set up on the floor beneath the chalkboard, near the electrical outlet.

"Not sure if you've ever heard your parents complain about the high costs of electricity, but not to worry, as soon as I plug in this unit, Yucaipa, California, will soon be powered by an unlimited supply of electricity, making electricity, free!" Stu exclaimed, as he plugged in his invention into the wall.

No sooner had he plugged it in, when a loud humming came from the device, and a green light on the front, started to glow brightly.

"Oooh!" The class exclaimed in unison.

"And now, I'd like to demonstrate a little something I've been working on, but first, I'll need a volunteer from the audience." Peter said, noticing Chuckie had his hand raised, only it wasn't in actuality, raised to be a volunteer, he miss noticed he was scratching his head, which was itching.

"Chuckie, come on up." Peter said, taking Chuckie by surprise.

"Uh, all right." Chuckie stammered, as he got out of his seat and walked up to the front of the room to try out Peter's invention.

"I present to you all, the Hair Cutter Machine. Another place where it can get expensive, with this device, you can have any hair style you'd like, for the low low cost, of nothing!" Peter explained, placing the helmet on top of Chuckie's head.

The four-year-old red head looked particularly nervous at that moment.

"Not to worry Chuckie, watch." Peter said, pressing a button on the helmet, removing the hat to reveal Chuckie, now with a haircut, similar to the dew his father has, and the same style he had, back when he got his first haircut a while back.

"Wow! You look great Chuckie." Tommy said, as Chuckie went up to a small mirror that Peter had placed on Miss Weemer's desk, and looked at his reflection.

"Thanks Tommy." Chuckie said with a smile, just as his hair changed to another style, giving him long red hair that went down to the floor.

"Uh, perfect if you're Repunzel." Chuckie cried in embarrassment.

"Uh oh, I brought my unfinished prototype by mistake." Peter muttered, looking embarrassed, just as Chuckie's hair changed again, to reveal a skunk style, black with a white streak going down the middle.

At that moment, Stu glanced down at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! You and I are helping out this afternoon at the Yucaipa, California's Founder's Day celebration!" Stu cried.

"Yeah kids, we need to be going." Peter said.

"Well, since we'll be coming to the celebration this afternoon, as today is our one day a week where the kids stay all day and take a field trip, our field trip being, this celebration in the middle of town, we'll wait, and have our visitor photo taken there. It's time for the kids to have their lunches they brought with them from home anyway." Miss Weemer said.

"Bye Mister Pickles and Peter." The class said in unison, just as Peter, carrying his hair cutting device, and Stu, forgetting to pick up his Electrometer, left Miss Weemer's classroom.

Once they were gone, Miss Weemer turned her attention to the rest of the class, where Chuckie now sat, with gray hair and a bald spot in the middle.

" _My hair's never gonna be the same again._ " Chuckie thought to himself.

"Ok kids, time to get out your lunches, as in an hour, it will be time to walk over to the founder's day celebration." Miss Weemer said, as the class got their lunches out of their cubbies, and put them out on the tables.

Most of the kids brought sandwiches from home, while Chuckie, brought some ravioli to eat.

"Hmmm, looks like your lunch will need to be heated up. I'll be right back." Miss Weemer said, taking the container with Chuckie's ravioli away from him, down to the small kkitchen, where she popped it into the microwave, and set it for a minute and thirty seconds.

However, at the minute and thirty second mark, the microwave didn't ding and shut off. Instead, it continued to run, burning Chuckie's lunch to a crisp. The smell reached the classroom, where the curious preschoolers, got out of their seats and went to investigate. They all came into the kitchen, where a fire was starting to form inside the microwave, and Miss Weemer was panicking.

"What's wrong Miss Weemer?" Tommy asked.

"The microwave won't shut off! You kids better head back to the classroom, while I get help." Miss Weemer cried in panic.

Just then, Zack got an idea. He went over to the sink, where he lifted the sprayer out of its holder, turned on the fosset, pointed the sprayer to the microwave, and sprayed it with water. This caused the fire to be put out, as well as the microwave to short out. Unfortunately, Chuckie's lunch was ruined, so Miss Weemer offered to make him a tunafish sandwich, to which Chuckie ate, mainly because he was starving.

Everyone went back to the classroom and ate their lunches, but a question was on their minds. Why did the microwave act like that? Nobody had any idea at this point what Stu's electrometer was doing, as not only had it caused this wacky disturbance at the community center, all over Yucaipa, California, strange things were going on. People blow drying their hair couldn't turn their hair dryers off. Lights refused to shut off, and a disaster broke out at the Java Lava, when Betty was preparing some pig smoothies for the founder's day celebration, which were smoothies made with ham and bits of corn.

"Betty, how are those smoothies coming along?" Chas shouted over the loud noise of the blender.

"They'd be coming along fine if I could just turn this blender off. What's going on here?" Betty shouted, as she turned off the blender, only for it to continue to run, as the top to the blender flew off, spraying chunks of ham and corn everywhere.

Meanwhile, Chas was getting somebody's coffee order ready, to run into the same problem with the coffee maker. It wouldn't turn off either, eventually, exploding, spraying coffee everywhere.

"AAAHHH!" Chas and Betty screamed, looking at the mess that lay before them.

Another hour later, everyone had gathered at the Founder's Day Celebration in the middle of town. At the front of the celebration stood a banner that read, Welcome to Yucaipa California's Founder's Day Celebration, celebrating one-hundred and twenty-three years of being a town, since October 21, 1892. Chuckie's hair now looked like Elvis, confusing several elderly folks who had come to this event.

"Is this the line for the Elvis show?" An old man asked, walking up to where Miss Weemer's class was standing, spotting Chuckie's Elvis hairdew.

"No!" Chuckie snapped, covering the top of his head with his hands.

Everybody looked around, to see several rides set up, along with booths of food. To their surprise though, the fariswheel and rollercoaster were moving, with nobody riding on them. Even the merry-go-round was going around and around with no passengers on it.

"Attention everybody attention, we're having a bit of technical difficulties with our rides. Seems the off switch on these things fails to work." A worker at the celebration announced.

It then hit Stu what was going on.

"Uh oh." Stu whispered to Peter.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Uh, you know how my inventions more than not, malfunction much of the time?" Stu asked.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Well, I think this time, I caused another malfunction, only I did it in the opposite direction." Stu said.

By this time, Chuckie's hair was blue, with bangs, pulled back into two braides on the sides with pink ribbons. A little girl and her mother walked by at that moment and saw this pitiful display.

"Look mommy, what a cute little girl!" The little girl shouted, pointing at Chuckie.

"Oh, that is cute." The mother commented.

Chuckie ran angrily up to these people.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a little girl. I'm a little boy. My hair's all messed up, thanks to Peter's strange invention." Chuckie shouted.

"And thanks to Tommy's daddy's invention, the electricity is going out of control!" Tom Daniels cried.

"You mean, Stu Pickles is responsible for this mess?" The mayor shouted, passing by the group of preschoolers at that moment.

Overhearing this, Stu went up to the center of the square, took a bullhorn from one of the security guards, and spoke into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Earlier today, I demonstrated one of my unfinished inventions to my oldest son's preschool class. I only wanted to supply our town with free electricity. I had no idea it would get this far out of hand. Please remain calm while King Peter Albany and I, get this situation under control." Stu said into the bullhorn.

Everybody stood back, away from the rides that were going all by themselves, freaking everyone out who looked directly at them.

"What are we gonna do Tommy, what are we gonna do?" Chuckie hissed in Tommy's ear.

"Well, uh, if we had Peter's time machine, I guess, we could go back in time to when that Benjamin Franklin man flew a kite in a storm, and have him not do his experiment." Tommy suggested.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't think that's going to work. If we do that, then electricity will ceased to exist, but I just remembered something. Remember how I put out the microwave and that fire with the water from the sink sprayer back at the community center? Maybe this is as good of any time, to invent my water balloon cannon for real! Come on guys, we've gots to get Miss Weemer to take us back to school!" Zack cried to the gang, as the entire class ran up to Miss Weemer.

They all got her attention, and she and Peter led the class back to the community center, which was only a block away from the founder's day celebration. Once back in their classroom, Zack got to work making his invention. Using some water balloons, which he had Tommy, Phil and Lil fill up with water from their small bathroom's sink, he then had Jesse tie some rubber bands to the end of each filled balloon, and put a piece of Kleenex on the rubber bands, creating parashoots. Kimi went to the janiter's closet, where she found an empty wrapping paper roll, and brought it back to the classroom. Once they had all of the materials for their invention, they got to work building it.

"I think I can. I think I can. I think I can." Zack kept saying to himself, along with Tommy and the others, who joined in with him, as they loaded up the wrapping paper roll with the water balloons.

Once the roll was full, Zack gave the signal.

"Ok you guys, Tommy, when I give the signal, point the roll at the black box in the corner, aim, and fire." Zack said, as Tommy did what he instructed.

At that moment, Stu, Peter, and Miss Weemer were off to the side of the room, watching what they were about to do.

"On three. One, two, three!" Zack cried, as Tommy pulled back on the Kleenex parashoot, then let go, sending the water balloons out of the wrapping paper roll, directly at the Electrometer.

They hit the Electrometer, causing the water balloons to break, which sent water splattering everywhere, including on the machine itself, causing it to explode. Scared by the loud bang, Chuckie ran to the door of the classroom, rubbing his feet against the carpet quickly, grabbing hold of the metal doorknob. Unknown to him at that very moment, he had undone the damage that Peter's invention had done to his hair, which was caused by static electricity, as his hair went back to its usual red messy style, the same moment a blackout occurred in all of Yucaipa, California, causing the lights to go off in Miss Weemer's classroom, and everywhere else, and her students, all standing around in utter silence, as nothing but bright sunlight appeared through the windows, and several splinters of black plastic from Stu's exploded invention, littered the floor.

"Uh, well I guess, an unlimited supply of electricity, was a bad idea. Sorry Miss Weemer." Stu said.

"It's ok Mister Pickles. I'm just glad that's all over." Miss Weemer said.

"But as a result of Stu's invention exploding, I'm not sure how you did it, but looks like my hair cutting invention's malfunctioning has corrected itself. Look at Chuckie's hair everybody." Peter said, pointing over at Chuckie, who touched his head and noticed his hair was back to normal.

"Wow! My hair is back to normen." Chuckie said.

"I am so terribly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Peter said, giving the four-year-old redhead a hug.

"It's ok Peter. Just please, next time you wanna use that on somebody, don't pick me." Chuckie said.

"Well you had your hand raised." Peter said.

"No I didn't. My head had an itch on it. I was scratching it when you called on me." Chuckie said.

"Oh, oops. Sorry about that." Peter said, feeling ashamed.

Ten minutes later, everybody returned to the Founder's Day Celebration, which was now very quiet, with motionless rides, thanks to the power going out.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the recent blackout has caused a halt in our town's productivity." The mayor announced.

"And I'd like to apologize for causing such a disturbance today." Stu said.

"We'd offer everybody some pig smoothies for today's celebration, but seems as if Stu's invention here, was a hazard to the town! Our coffee shop is a mess!" Betty snapped.

"Not to worry Betty, I'll help you and Chas get that mess cleaned up." Stu said.

"Well kids, if you learned one thing today about inventing from Tommy's father, I hope you learned, what not to do." Peter said.

"Well I know I learned my lesson. Kids, too much of anything isn't good for you. And seeing that with this power outage, which will probably take a week for the electric company to repair, giving you guys a week long unexpected vacation, I'd like you all to go home, and think of ways we can save energy, AKA electricity in the future." Stu said.

"Wait a minute, why should school be canceled at all? We can light our classrooms with light coming in from the windows." Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea Tommy. That's what we'll do then." Miss Weemer said, as everybody cheered.

"And while we may be without electricity, it's thanks to my invention, the water balloon cannon, that I was able to save the day." Zack announced.

"Yeah Zachary way to go." Kimi said, giving her friend a hug.

"Guess that makes you, the little inventor that could." Tommy commented, joining in the hug with Zack and Kimi, making it a group hug, as the rest of their friends, joined in at that moment.

"But wait you guys, what about the celebration?" Chuckie asked.

At that moment, the mayor spoke up.

"Attention everyone, attention. Just because we're without electricity, doesn't mean our founder's day celebration is ruined. Rather, we'll celebrate in the same fashion as our town celebrated at our first celebration, back in 1892, when our town was founded. There was no electricity back then, and people had fun, riding horses, eating popcorn cooked over an open fire, and singing songs. Come on everybody, let's get into the spirit." The mayor announced.

And that's exactly what they did. Later that night, Everybody sang songs around an open fire, where Chas and Betty prepared popcorn the old fashion way, and while the firelight was still bright, Miss Weemer had her class gather together with Stu and Peter, for their visitor's photo.

"Everyone say, inventors." Miss Weemer said, placing the camera up to her face.

"Inventors." The class, Peter and Stu cried in unison, as they smiled and Miss Weemer snapped the picture.

And this, ends episode 2.

Author's Note: Several things inspired this chapter/episode. The idea to have parents come to preschool to talk about their line of work, was inspired by an episode of Little Bill, where they did something similar, and Little Bill's father told about his line of work, through means of story telling of The Three Little Pigs, and the House Inspector. The parts about Stu's electric invention, Peter's hair cutting invention messing up Chuckie's hair, and Tommy's suggestion to go back in time and stop Benjamin Franklin's kite experiment, were all inspired by three episodes of Back to the Future, the Animated Series. In one episode, Emmit L Brown's son actually went back in time, stopping the kite experiment, causing electricity to not exist. In another episode, Emmit tried to supply the town with an unlimited supply of electricity, and just like what happened here, it caused a similar disaster, on the same day as Hill Vally's founder's day celebration, in the end, resulting them celebrating it like they did in the days of the first celebration, with no electricity. And in another episode, Marty used a hair cutting invention of Emmit's, that caused his hair to get all messed up, like what happened to Chuckie in this chapter/episode, when it came to Peter's invention. Also, the day in which Yucaipa, California and the Back to the Future films, is also significant. The town was founded on October 21, 1892, and 123 years later, marks the date of October 21, 2015, the date in which Marty and Jennifer traveled to in the second Back to the Future film. Thus, had my story here been an actual TV series, this episode would have aired that week, as a dedication to Back to the Future. Also, the title of this chapter/episode, and Zack's line while putting his invention together, were homages to the popular children's book, The Little Engine that Could. It should also be noted, that the Age Decreaser, belongs to Olaughlinhunter, and the reference to turning Dr. Lipschitz back into a baby, was a reference to Olaughlinhunter's story, Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter/episode, and come back next time, for episode 3, The Play. And as always, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


	5. The Play

Author's Note: My apologies for not getting back to this story sooner. My goal has been to update this story on Sundays, and seems as if most Sundays, I've had something else going on. Well today, while chances are it won't come out until late evening, because I'm getting started on the chapter at roughly 6:30 at night, it will still get released on a Sunday, and so, here it goes! It should also be noted, that today's episode, is very much, an homage to a season 6 episode of Full House, where Michelle Tanner and her first grade class, star in the same play. I was also inspired by another episode of Full House from season 1, when Stephanie got a part in a commercial that DJ wanted, even though it's been a while since I've seen that particular episode, I remembered that much about it. Anyway, wanted to get those references out of the way. And now, let's get started!

Episode 3, The Play

Thanksgiving would soon be approaching, and for Miss Weemer's preschool class, this meant it would soon be time for their first ever play, better known as the fall play in her class. Two weeks before Thanksgiving at circle time on Monday morning, Miss Wemer made the announcement.

"I have an announcement boys and girls. It is time for our fall play, America the Beautiful." Miss Weemer announced.

Jesse Barrow raised his hand.

"Yess Jesse?" Miss Weemer asked.

"Who's gonna play the tree? I saw a video at Peter's castle of last year's play where Angelica got to play the big cherry tree, and I've been dying the play the part." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but we're not doing that play this year. However, we will be doing a play about America, and this year, we're gonna be doing, America the Beautiful!" Miss Weemer announced.

All of the class cheered with excitement, even Jesse grew excited, despite the part of the cherry tree not being present.

"So what's the play about?" Tommy asked.

"Well, in a word, it's about America. The play takes place around the time our country was founded, and the Statue of Liberty was given to us. The starring role in this play is the famous, Yankee Doodle, who everyone is proud of, as he represents freedom from the British." Miss Weemer explained.

Unfortunately, they didn't have anybody to help direct the play, that is, until Peter came that afternoon to pick up the gang from preschool. When he arrived, Miss Weemer took him aside, and asked if he would be happy to help out with the play, as he had helped with last year's spring play, a rendition of The Little Mermaid, where Susie played Ariel, Angelica got the part of Ursula, and Harold played Prince Eric. Peter did such a good job at directing that play, that Miss Weemer couldn't think of a better person to help out this time around, and so, he accepted. They were also lucky enough at the time to get Taffy to help out with the music, as her band was on a short break from their international tour, giving Taffy some time to help Peter out with that part of the play. All they had left, was to find someone to help out with the coriography. She was quite young, but Peter knew exactly who to ask.

After school let out that afternoon, when Peter ran Tommy, Dil, and Phil and Lil home, he went across the street to talk to Susie Carmichael, who graciously accepted the position of being the world's youngest coriographer, seeing she was one of the best dancers in her ballet class. She also liked that she'd get to miss nap time at kindergarten in the afternoons, since after preschool let out for the afternoon was when they'd be practicing. Of course, there was one blond girl who wasn't happy about this.

" _I'll find a way to get Carmichael out of the way._ " Angelica thought, watching Susie leave their kindergarten classroom the following day, as she saw to putting out her beach towel to take their afternoon rest.

Meanwhile, Peter and Taffy, who had just gotten back to town, were watching the rest of the kids. Kimi had gone into the kitchen at Tommy and Dil's house to get herself a Reptar popcickle for a snack, when she overheard Peter and Taffy at the kitchen table, talking about the play.

"This play is going to be so much fun. I did it in kindergarten." Peter said.

"Oh really! Who did you play?" Taffy asked.

"Yankee Doodle." Peter replied.

"Wow really? So did I! My second grade class put on this play for Flag Day to end the school year. And naturally, I was the only member of the class at the time with a decent enough singing voice to play the role of Yankee Doodle, so, I got the part." Taffy said.

Kimi left the kitchen with part of a blue Reptar popcickle sticking out of her mouth.

" _I've got to play the part of Yankee Doodle._ " Kimi thought to herself, finishing off her popcickle before going back to play with her friends.

She headed back out to the backyard, where her friends were talking about parts they wanted to be in the play.

"So, what part do you wanna be in the play Tommy?" Chuckie asked, placing his bucket back down into the sandbox to make another sandcastle.

"I don't know if I want a part. I'd like to help Peter and Taffy direct it. I mean, I made a really good movie, Creatures of the Backyard when we had that party a few weeks back to say goodbye to Bobby Generic when he moved away, I bet I'd make a good play director too." Tommy said, lifting his bucket to reveal his sandcastle.

"I don't know if I wanna be in the play. I've heard of something called stage fright, and I'm afraid of enough stuff already. I think I'd rather just, sit and watch." Chuckie said.

"Awe come on Chuckie, I bet if you gave it a chance, you'd do great in the play." Zack said.

Tommy nodded in agreement. Chuckie however, wasn't so sure, and dismissed the subject, turning back to his sandcastle, just as Kimi sat down and started making a sandcastle.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I wanna be Yankee Doodle!" Kimi said excitedly.

Zack smiled over at Kimi.

"I bet you'd make a terrific Yankee Doodle too." Zack said.

"Thank you Zachary." Kimi said, smiling at her friend.

The next day, over at the community center auditorium, all of the kids from Miss Weemer's preschool class sat in a circle on stage, with Susie standing before them. Zack raised his hand upon seeing her.

"Yes Zack?" Susie asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in kindergarten." Zack said.

"I am. Your teacher asked me to come and help out with the coriography." Susie replied.

"What's a coriographer?" Buffy asked.

"A coriographer is somebody who helps people learn how to dance. However, we're gonna have lots of fun. Also, you guys know King Peter Albany and Taffy from Taffy and the Saltwaters. They're going to direct our play." Susie continued, pointing over to Peter and Taffy, who were sitting off to the side.

They turned to Susie and the rest of the class and smiled.

"Okay class, let's get ready to do the auditions." Peter said, while Taffy set up her guitar.

Everybody who was interested in getting the part of Yankee Doodle lined up before Taffy, and took turns singing the Yankee Doodle song with Taffy accompanying them on guitar. Kimi went first, followed by Jesse, who screamed more than sang, followed by Zack, who didn't do a half bad job, only he forgot some lines in the middle to everybody's surprise, seeing he was the smartest kid in their class, Buffy tried out, only to have to go to the bathroom in the middle of her audition, and Margaret tried out, only she was so nervous, that she stood there, her mouth hanging open, with no sound coming out. After the auditions were finished, everybody made another circle, and Peter went around to give everybody each of their parts.

"And, the part of George Washington goes to Tommy Pickles." Peter said, handing Tommy his costume.

"Uh, Peter, do you think I could help you and Taffy direct instead?" Tommy asked.

"Now Tommy, I know it's your dream to direct ever since our return trip from Washington DC last summer, when you saw that movie being shot at Pen Station, but I think you'll have a lot of fun playing this part." Peter said.

"How big is the part of George Washing Machine?" Tommy asked.

"It's George Washington Tommy, and you're already the leader of your friends. Heck, remember when you and Phil ran for Mayor?" Peter asked.

"No." Tommy replied, shaking his head.

"I do. I promised to give everyone cake any time they wanted it." Phil said from the circle.

Kimi and Zack exchanged glances, not having a clue as to what Phil was talking about, because that running for mayor took place before either one of them knew the gang, but Peter, Chuckie and Lil all knew what Phil was referring to.

"Well Tommy, George Washington was our first President of the United States. A President is a leader, like a Mayor, or like you are to your friends." Peter explained.

Tommy let out a sigh and smiled.

"Okay I'll do it." Tommy said, shaking Peter's hand.

"What about me?" Jesse asked.

"Well Jesse, you'd better be prepared, because if for any reason Tommy can't perform the part of George Washington, you're going to be the alternate." Peter said, giving a second George Washington costume to Jesse.

He smiled, really hoping he'd get a chance to play the part.

"And the part of George's wife, Martha Washington, will go to Lil Deville, with Margaret acting as an alternate." Peter said, giving Lil and Margaret their costumes.

Margaret gulped. She, like Chuckie, was always a very shy and nervous person. She really hoped Lil wouldn't need her assistance. Peter went around and gave out the rest of the parts to Phil, Zack, Buffy, Tom Daniels, Zadon, and the rest of the class. Most of them would act as soldiers and towns people for the Americans and the British.

"And now, we just have one more part to hand out, and that would be, the part of Yankee Doodle." Peter said.

"That's gonna be you." Zack said, whispering in Kimi's ear.

"Uh huh." Kimi replied.

"And the part goes to…" Peter started to say, as he noticed Chuckie had his hand raised.

"What is it Chuckie?" Peter asked.

"Uh, I didn't get to try out." Chuckie said.

"But Chuckie I thought you weren't interested in being in the play. I thought you just wanted to watch." Peter said.

"Well I changed my mind." Chuckie said, standing up and approaching Taffy.

"Well okay then, let's give it a whirl." Peter said.

Taffy strummed a few chords on her guitar, and Chuckie sang the Yankee Doodle song, flawlessly to everybody's surprise. After he finished his audition, Peter made the announcement.

"And, the part of Yankee Doodle goes to, Chuckie Finster!" Peter said excitedly.

"Me?" Chuckie asked in surprise.

"Congratulations Chuckie!" Peter said.

"Yeah Chuckeroo, way to go!" Tommy said, getting up from his spot on the floor and giving his best friend a hug.

Everyone was excited, except for his younger sister Kimi, who for one of the first times in her life since she started school, she was deeply disappointed, as tears came to her eyes, and the three-year-old Japanese girl, silently cried in the corner of the stage, looking sad. Noticing how upset she was, Zack left the excited party over Chuckie getting the part, and went over to Kimi to give her a hug.

Later that day after everyone went home, Kimi and Chuckie gave their parents the news of what parts they got in the play.

"So, how's the star of the fall play?" Kira asked, upon her kids bursting through the doors of the Java Lava.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I got the part!" Chuckie said.

"My Chuckie? Got the part of Yankee Doodle?" Chas said, racing out from behind the counter to give his four-year-old son a hug.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied, barely able to breethe, as a result of his dad giving him a bone crunchbing hug.

"I knew you could do it Chuckie, but what about Kimi?" Chas asked, turning to his three-year-old daughter, who looked pretty sad.

"I was spose to get the part daddy, only..." Kimi said.

"Only they gave the part to somebody's relative." Chas said, finishing Kimi's sentence.

Kimi nodded, before trudging quietly over to a table, sitting down, and burying her face in her hands. Later that night, Peter and Taffy were asked to watch Kimi and Chuckie, while their parents went grocery shopping. Noticing how upset Kimi was, Peter talked with Taffy, and came up with a way to cheer Kimi up.

"We were going to use that nome statue to play the Statue of Liberty, but why not have Kimi do it instead?" Peter whispered to Taffy.

"That, is a terrific idea!" Taffy said.

"What's a terrific idea Taffy?" Kimi asked, walking out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth.

"Well Kimi, looks like you're gonna get to be in the play after all." Peter said.

"I am? But, all of the parts were taken." Kimi said.

"Nope." Taffy said with a smile.

"Not only are you going to be in the play, but you'll be on stage the entire time." Peter said.

"Yes, in fact, your role is just as important as Yankee Doodle's." Taffy said.

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

"You, Kimi Chan, will be playing Lady Liberty." Peter said, handing Kimi her Statue of Liberty costume.

"Wow cool!" Kimi said excitedly, rushing off to her room to head to bed, now with a smile on her face.

Taffy and Peter were pleased they managed to get Kimi cheered up, but they wondered how much she'd really enjoy the part once she actually saw to playing it.

Everyday after preschool let out for the next week, everybody got together to practice for the play. Turns out everyone was doing a great job, but Kimi was finding she wasn't enjoying the part nearly as much as she thought she would. And Chuckie was growing very nervous by the second. Kimi's part involved her standing very still on a pedestal in the middle of the stage, holding her right arm up by her head, with a pretend torch in her hand. And poor Chuckie, would either start burping or get the hiccups every time he was to perform his song at the end of rehearsals, as his infamous Yankee Doodle song was the big finale of the play. Jesse, studying Tommy from the audience, figured he didn't need to study his lines, as Tommy was so confident with his lines, he figured he wouldn't be needed. While most of the kids went home and had their parents help them with their script, since none of them knew how to read yet, Jesse's had long since been turned into spit wads, as he had a lot of fun throwing spitballs, much to Miss Weemer's dismay, getting sent to the time out chair several days in a row that week. And Margaret was enlisting in help from Phil with learning her lines, since he overheard Lil practicing, but like Chuckie, she, too was very nervous, and hoped she wouldn't be needed as an alternate.

However, on the day of the dress rehearsal, while it was ordinarily Betty's day to carpool, Margaret's mother was asked to do it at the last minute, because poor Lil had come down with the stomach bug that was going around. They were in the car on the way to school, when Margaret glanced over at Phil, who was looking at the pictures in a Natural Geographics magazine. He had it open to a page of spiders.

"Wow! Check out these spiders Margaret." Phil said, shoving the magazine in her face.

"Eeewww! Get that thing away from me!" Margaret cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Awe come on Margaret, it's just a picture, they're not real. And even if they were real, what's so bad about spiders anyway?" Phil asked.

"They're creepy!" Margaret cried, bursting into tears.

"Phil, put that magazine away please, we're almost to school." Margaret's mother said, turning into the parking lot of the community center.

Phil reluctantly put his magazine into his Reptar backpack, disappointed his sister wasn't with him, as at least she appreciated looking at the pictures with him on the way to school, and this was the first day Phil had to go to school alone without his sister. It also meant another moment of truth for Margaret that she was dreading that entire morning. Sure enough, when it came time for dress rehearsal that afternoon, her dreads were answered.

"Well class, looks like Margaret will be playing the part of Martha Washington, since Lil is sick with the stomach flu." Peter said.

Margaret gulped.

"Don't worry Margaret, I'm sure you'll do great!" Tommy whispered into her ear.

She relaxed a little, btreezing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Tommy." Margaret whispered back.

They got the rehearsal off to a terrific start, that is, until it was time to introduce the Statue of Liberty.

Tommy as George Washington walked up to the pedestal where Kimi was standing, pointing to her and smiling at all of the soldiers and town's people who were standing in back of him.

"A proud symble stands before us, and reminds us, that we are free." Tommy said, belting out his lines with lots of energy.

However, Kimi didn't come in with her line.

"Uh, Kimi, you have a line. Remember? I am Lady Liberty? And remember, it's Lady Liberty, not Lady Library." Peter said from off stage.

"I am Lady Library, uh, I mean, Lady Liberty!" Kimi snapped, stomping her foot in protest, as she jumped off her pedestal, and threw her pretend torch down on the stage.

She ran off the stage crying, until she was in the back of the auditorium. She was about to make a break for it, when Peter and Taffy, who spotted her, rushed up the isle, and blocked the exit. At that moment, Peter spoke into a walki-talki.

"Miss Weemer, we're having some problems, please come out here and watch the class while Taffy and I go have a talk with one of our cast members. Over." Peter said into the walki-talki.

"I'll be right there. Over and out." Miss Weemer said from the other end of the walki-talki, as she was back in her room, typing up the programs for the play to hand out the next night to the audience members.

Once she was on stage and watching the rest of the kids, who were taking a break, Taffy and Peter led Kimi out of the auditorium to have a talk with her. They found a deserted room with several wooden chairs set up in rows. Taking three of the wooden chairs, they sat down, with Kimi in the middle.

"Kimi, we need to talk. Now, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"My arm's getting tired, and I'm finding it hard to stay still. I don't wanna be Lady Library no more." Kimi replied.

"Why not?" Taffy asked.

"Well, I wanna be Yankee Doodle. You and Peter got to be Yankee Doodle when you were little, and I was hoping to be Yankee Doodle too." Kimi explained.

"Ah, so that's what's going on here. Kimi, look, I don't like to be the barer of bad news, but you can't always get what you want in life." Peter said.

"Yeah, everybody has a part to play, and without a Statue of Liberty, you're gonna be letting your entire class down, is that what you want?" Taffy asked.

"No! When I play Make Believe with my friends in Tommy's backyard, I get to be the part I wanna be. Why can't it be like that?" Kimi asked angrily.

"Kimi, part of growing up and being in school, or in this play, is learning to understand that this isn't playing make believe in the backyard anymore. You're in school now. You're in a play, and each person has an important part to play in this play, and if a part is missing, you're gonna be letting everybody down, and that wouldn't be fair, now would it?" Peter asked.

"Well I don't think it's fair that Chuckie got the part I wanted, and I didn't get it.

"I sense some jealousy going on here." Taffy whispered.

"Me too." Peter whispered back.

"Now Kimi, I understand you're disappointed that you didn't get the part you wanted, but shouldn't you be happy for your brother? He got a really big part, and I doubt if he was ever expecting to get such a great part. Believe me, I've known your brother for a long time, I can, well, sort of, get an idea of what he's thinking." Peter said.

Kimi let out a reluctant sigh, then smiled.

"You guys are right. I'm gonna go out there, and be the bestest Lady Liberty I can be! And as for Chuckie, well, let my brother, the bestest Yankee Doodle, do his thing." Kimi said.

"That a girl." Peter said, patting Kimi on the back, as the three of them got up from their chairs and headed back into the auditorium to finish up their dress rehearsal.

The rest of the rehearsal went flawlessly, and for the first time, Chuckie got through his closing number, without getting the hiccups. No sooner had they taken their practice bows afterwards though, when Tommy had to go use the bathroom. The poor three-year-old had diarrhea, which could only mean one thing. He had most likely, come down with the same stomach bug Lil was home sick with, but as long as he could keep it hidden, he wouldn't say anything until after the play was over. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It also didn't help that on the day of the play, Angelica and Susie came together with Susie's parents before the play started, to get everybody warmed up. At a point during the warm up exercises, Susie had to run to the bathroom, which in her eyes, was a huge mistake.

"Okay, I need to go potty, but you keep practicizing marching until I get back." Susie said, leaving the classroom to go use the bathroom.

Angelica saw the kids practicing, and scowled.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"You dummies call that marching? Here, I'll show you how it's done." Angelica said, standing up before the preschool class and stomping around.

Jesse thought it sounded like fun, so joined in, causing the rest of the class to start stomping along with Angelica.

"Wow! Tommy, I use to hate Angelica, but I'm liking her stomping routine." Buffy said.

"Yeah, you think you could get your cousin to be our coriographer for the spring play?" Tom Daniels asked.

Before Tommy could answer, Susie walked back into the room, with Peter coming in behind her.

"Okay, places everybody, places. It's time to line up and head into the auditorium to get ready for tonight's big performance. Before we do though, are there any questions?" Peter asked.

"Where's Taffy?" Zack asked.

"Taffy had to head off on her next international tour. She was very sorry she couldn't be here for the play, but she stopped by my castle earlier today, and told me to tell you she wishes all of you luck, and, to bring me this." Peter said, reaching into a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform, and pulling out a CD.

"Taffy recorded the music for us?" Kimi asked, noticing the CD in Peter's hand.

"Yep, she and her band put this together last night, since after she stopped by my castle, they had to rush to the airport to catch their plane to Belgium." Peter replied.

Relieved that they'd still have music for their play, everybody lined up, wearing their costumes, and headed into the auditorium to start the show.

Upon getting into the auditorium, Chuckie couldn't help but notice that Tommy's face looked really pale.

"Tommy, are you sure you're okay? Your face doesn't look so good." Chuckie said.

"I'm fine Chuckie." Tommy replied, taking his spot on the stage behind the curtins.

Though truthfully, his stomach was really hurting, and he was keeping his fingers crossed he'd make it through the play. On the other side of the curtins, Peter came out to introduce the play.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second annual fall play for Miss Weemer's preschool class. I'd like to thank Susie Carmichael for helping to provide the coriography for this play, and Taffy from Taffy and the Saltwaters for providing the music. Not to mention, prerecording the music so we'd still have it available for tonight's performance, since she's on her way to Belgium for her next performance on tour with her band. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, America, the Beautiful!" Peter said, as Miss Weemer pulled back the curtins, and the play began.

"Hello everyone, my name is George Washing Machine." Tommy as George Washington said.

"George Washington." Peter whispered from behind stage.

"And this is my wife, uh…" Tommy started to say, turning towards Margaret as Martha, before having to run off stage.

Several gasps were heard from the audience, as they saw Tommy run off stage. Noticing this, Peter came back out.

"Let's take a short intermission." Peter said, as the curtins drew closed, and he went to see what was up.

Also trailing behind him, was Didi, who got out of her seat in the audience, leaving Stu and Dil to save her place, to see what was up. Both, Peter and Didi arrived at the bathroom to find Tommy throwing up.

"Oh dear." Didi said.

"Looks like Tommy caught what Lil has." Peter added.

Once Tommy stopped throwing up, the three-year-old emerged from a stall, his hands on his stomach. Noticing his mother and Peter before him, he quickly threw his hands down to his sides, hoping to fool them so he could go back out there and finish the play, but he didn't fool anybody.

"I'm ready to go finish the play now." Tommy said.

"No Tommy, you're sick, you need to go home, and rest." Peter said.

"But the play!" Tommy cried.

"Don't worry, your alternate Jesse, will take your place." Peter said.

He headed back to the auditorium, leaving Didi to fool with her son, while he got Jesse into position, and had them restart the play again. Unfortunately, the rest of the play only turned into a disaster, as Jesse didn't know half of his lines, having to make stuff up as he went along, and when the soldiers were suppose to march at a point, they all started stomping around instead, much to Angelica's delight, and Susie's dismay. Her gaze shifted away from the stage, as she turned to Angelica in the seat next to her, an evil smile on her face.

"Angelica! You did this!" Susie hissed quietly in her ear.

"So what if I did?" Angelica hissed back.

"You're just jealous because I got to miss half a day of school for the last two weeks, is that it?" Susie asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah Carmichael, what are you gonna do about it?" Angelica asked.

"This is not what we rehearsed!" Peter whispered quietly from back stage, as the stomping continued.

However, the stomping is what they got, as soon, the scene was over, and it was time to introduce the statue of liberty.

"And this is the Statue of Libraries, who stands here to show us we're free." Jesse as George Washington said, improvising the line once again, and saying the toddler way of Statue of Liberty, getting it wrong.

At least Kimi, said her line correctly.

"I am Lady Liberty." Kimi as the statue said, loud and proud, introducing herself.

Peter was relieved at that point that somebody remembered their lines correctly, as poor Margaret kept getting the hiccups, having to repeat her lines as Martha, on top of Jesse not knowing his lines. At least Tommy's stomach had finally calmed down, so Didi let him come watch the rest of the play in the audience, only to take him home if he got sick a second time during the performance. Dil had fallen asleep in Stu's lap, leaving a seat empty for Tommy to sit in. After Kimi delivered her line, the rest of the play went smoothly, that is, until it was time for the big finish, Yankee Doodle's finale number, performed by none other than, Chuckie.

"And now, here comes that Yankee Doodle boy!" Zack announced.

It was originally suppose to be announced by George Washington, but at the real intermission, Peter had a small talk with the group, and asked Zack to fill in on that line, to ensure it wouldn't get messed up. He agreed, and gave the line flawlessly, only, while Peter started the CD of Taffy playing Yankee Doodle on her guitar, Chuckie didn't come out on his cue. Peter stopped the recording with the remote for the CD player back stage, prompting Zack to repeat the line again.

"Once again, here comes that Yankee Doodle boy!" Zack cried out loud.

And once again, Chuckie didn't come out on cue. The four-year-old redhead was too scared to move from back stage, as he stood there, frozen as a statue. At that moment, Kimi knew she had to do something.

"Excuse me everybody." Kimi said to the audience, putting her torch down and leaping off her pedestal, disappearing back stage.

She approached her brother, who looked extremely nervous.

"Come on Chuckie, what's the hold up?" Kimi asked.

"I can't do it, I'm too ascared." Chuckie replied.

"Chuckie, I didn't wanna play Lady Liberty, but look at me, I'm playing my part.

"Yeah but Kimi, you never get ascared." Chuckie said.

"That still don't mean I wanted this part. Come on Chuckie, you can do this, and you know that Peter wouldn't have given you this part if he didn't think you could do it." Kimi said.

"That's right Kimi." Peter said, coming over to the two kids, laying a hand on Chuckie's right shoulder.

"You mean it Peter? But Kimi was great! She should do it." Chuckie said.

"Yeah that's true, but you did it the bestest." Kimi said.

"And you wanna know the other reason why I gave you the part?" Peter asked.

"No, why?" Chuckie asked.

"To help you build confidence. I've known you a long time Chuckie, and I know you're a much more nervous person, but haven't you found when you face your fears, you don't do a half bad job at the task at hand?" Peter asked.

Chuckie thought back to all of the times he had to face his fears. Overcoming his fear of the slide. Looking under his big boy bed to prove there wasn't a monster beneath it. Getting into the bowl of soup to be rid of his skunk smell. And his biggest challenge, going to that church in Paris to stop his daddy from marrying Coco. Remembering all of these past events while he stood there, frozen in thought, it hit him what Peter was saying. He gained confidence to face all of those fears, why should this play be any different. Coming out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath, and made up his mind.

"You guys, I'm gonna do it." Chuckie said, approaching the entrance to the stage.

"Go be the bestest Yankee Doodle you can be." Kimi said, returning to her pedestal in the center of the stage.

Peter came out to the front of the stage to signal the last scene one final time.

"Let's try that last scene for you all, one more time." Peter said.

During Chuckie's little moment, Tommy had to go throw up again, thus, during the finale, two seats were empty in the audience, but it didn't matter. The show, must go on.

"Look! Here comes that Yankee Doodle Boy!" Zack announced, as Chuckie marched out on to stage to Taffy's guitar playing on the CD.

Unfortunately, the CD started skipping at that point, causing Peter to have to cut off the music, but that didn't stop Chuckie. He not only sang the Yankee Doodle song flawlessly, but he sang it occapella, and got Kimi to join in on the last lines, by having Lady Liberty join in with him, causing the song to end as a duet with the two Finster kids. After an astonishing finish to a very interesting play, everybody came out to take their bows, and Peter was relieved the play was over, but was also very proud of Chuckie, for facing his fears, and bringing down the house.

Even Tommy heard Chuckie's performance from outside the auditorium, as once his vomiting was under control, he and Didi were heading towards the car, when he overheard Chuckie performing his number, so they quietly stopped and let him hear it, before they headed out to the car. However, they couldn't get to the car before the preschoolers all filed out of the auditorium. Spotting Chuckie, Tommy let go of his mother's hand and ran up to him.

"You did great Chuckie." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy, but, where were you?" Chuckie asked.

"I got sick again, but I hearded you sing when coming back from the potty." Tommy said.

Chuckie smiled, but didn't reach in to give Tommy another hug, not wishing to get sick, even though unknowing to him, he had already been exposed to the virus.

After that, everybody left the community center for home, and everybody was quite proud of themselves. And Jesse also learned an important lesson that night as well. When being an alternate in a play, don't turn your script into spit wads.

And this, ends episode 3.

Author's Note: I should also point out in the event I haven't done so in prior chapters, that the OC of Margaret belongs to theblindwriter95, and the OC of Buffy, belongs to Boris Yeltsin. And the reference about running for mayor was a reference to the season 6 Rugrats episode, Tommy for Mayor. And near the beginning of the chapter, the reference Jesse made to Angelica being a tree in the play was a reference to an actual Pre-School Daze episode, when that did indeed happen. Also, to clarify, while technically, the original Pre-School Daze series took place during season 9 of Rugrats, in my universe, it took place over the course of season 9 of the original series, and my imaginary season 10, with my rebooted version, coming post Rugrats, season 10. You may have also noticed a tiny reference to The Washington DC Story, one of my Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover stories in there as well. And obviously, the reference to the spring play of The Little Mermaid that Angelica and Susie starred in while in preschool was something I made up, though if anybody on Fan Fiction ever wants to compile a story called, Pre-School Daze, The Missing Episodes, and wants to feature their rendition of The Little Mermaid, I have no trouble with that at all. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed that episode, and, there's one more episode to go, before I put up the poll on my profile, giving fans the opportunity to vote and decide if the reboot of Pre-School Daze should continue past 4 episodes. And as usual, thanks for reading, and, be looking for episode 4, Reptar Bar Disaster, as well as other stories, coming soon!


	6. Reptar Bar Disaster

Author's Note: Well well well, looks like it's time, for another episode, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot)! And, while the first three episodes were somewhat out there, I'm pretty certain if this were a real series, the version I'm doing, not the original series that was canceled after only four episodes, the chapter/episode I'm about to present here, well, I could totally see it existing! You'll better understand when you read the chapter! After all, I saved the best for last, in the event this story gets canceled after the fourth episode, just like what happened with the original series, but you, the readers, will have an opportunity to decide the fate of this story's future at the end of the chapter/episode! So without further a due, let's get started! I should also point out that the recipe presented in this chapter/episode, does indeed, actually exist!

Episode 4, Reptar Bar Disaster

It was early December, a couple weeks shy of the upcoming Christmas holiday. Thanksgiving had come and gone, everybody who was plagued with the stomach flu at the time of the play was well and back at school. This was especially good news for Tommy, because he finally had a turn, at being the snack helper on a Friday! By this time, everybody had been the snack helper at least once or twice during the school year, but what made Friday's snack helper so special, was while on Monday through Thursday, they set the table for snack, putting out whatever Miss Weemer provided, on Friday, they got to bring their favorite snack to share with the class.

At end of the day circle time on Thursday afternoon, Miss Weemer looked at the draw chart to see who would be Friday's snack helper for their first week back from Thanksgiving vacation.

"Well everybody, tomorrow's snack helper is, Tommy Pickles!" Miss Weemer said.

Everybody clapped and cheered for Tommy. He was especially excited, as he had been wanting to bring a snack to school ever since his first day.

"Wow neat!" Tommy said.

"And remember Tommy, tomorrow is Friday, so bring in your favorite snack, to share with the class." Miss Weemer said.

"Don't worry Miss Weemer, I've gots the perfect snack picked out." Tommy said.

After that, everybody went to their cubbies to get their stuff together and head home. Peter was picking up Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Zack from preschool and taking them back to his castle for the afternoon and evening, as everybody's parents and gardians had work, followed by an evening of Christmas shopping.

"I'm here to pick up the gang." Peter said, walking into the classroom.

"Not to worry Peter, they're just about ready to go." Miss Weemer said, pointing over to the cubbies, where Chuckie was struggling to put on his backpack, so Tommy was helping him.

As they left the classroom, Tommy overheard Miss Weemer say something to herself.

"I surely hope Tommy's snack goes over better tomorrow than his cousin Angelica's did last year." Miss Weemer said quietly to herself, recalling the previous year, when it was Angelica's turn to bring in a snack. Naturally, she brought in chocolate-chip cookies, but being the greedy little girl she was, she ate them on the way to school, not only showing up empty handed, but with a dress covered in crumbs, and a big old stomach ache, resulting in her being sent home early, and Susie and Harold being pretty upset with her for the rest of the day, along with the rest of the class. She thought about this incident from her previous year's class, while erasing the blackboard and rearranging some papers on her desk.

Once everybody was ready to go, Peter led the gang out of the community center to the toon car, where Mickey Mouse was driving, and Dil was sitting in the back seat, waiting for everybody to arrive. Once they got into the car, Mickey started it up and drove everybody to Peter's castle.

"So Tommy, what are you gonna bring for snack tomorrow?" Chuckie asked.

"My most favoritest snack in the whole wide world! Reptar bars." Tommy replied.

"Good choice Tommy." Phil commented.

Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, and even Dil, who wouldn't be there to eat the snacks because he was too little for preschool, nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's a great idea for your snack tomorrow Tommy." Peter commented, as the gang got out of the car and headed inside of his castle.

In fact, Tommy's snack idea for preschool sounded so tasty, and everybody was hungry, that they finished off the bag of Reptar bars that was in Peter's pantry for a snack that afternoon. Unfortunately, while they ate their snack, the news was on TV, giving a very disturbing report.

"And in recent food sales, there's been a recall in all sales of the infamous Reptar bar, while issues get figured out with the last batch containing a chemical that's been making several consumers sick." A reporter said on the television.

Tommy gasp in shock, uncertain as to what was going on.

"Hey Peter, what does recalled mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, when a product is recalled, it means it's taken off the shelves in the stores. In the case with the Reptar bars, several people have been complaining of getting sick on the bars, so while the main factory figures out the problem, to protect everybody's safety, they're discontinuing their availability, until the problem is solved." Peter explained.

"Oh." Tommy replied, looking disappointed.

"That doesn't sound good Peter." Chuckie added.

"It isn't. And unfortunately, this means you won't be able to bring any Reptar bars to school tomorrow Tommy." Peter said with a sad frown, unwrapping the last Reptar bar in the bag they were eating from and taking a bite.

"Don't you gots more in the pantry Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Afraid this was the last good bag, as these were leftover from Halloween, and one of the last bags of edible candy. Lucky for all of us, none of us got sick on the bars from whatever poison that's been wrongly inserted into the mix. But because of the recall, we can't buy anymore." Peter said.

Everybody stared up at him, sad looks on their faces. Not wishing to watch the news anymore, Peter changed the channel on the TV to the food network, where a man was mixing up a cake batter. Tommy turned his attention back to the TV to watch what he was doing. Seeing the cook on television mixing together the cake batter, gave him a brilliant idea. His frown quickly turned upside down, when he turned back to his friends with a really clever idea.

"Hey! Maybe we can still bring Reptar bars to preschool tomorrow for snack after all you guys." Tommy said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Lil asked.

"We make our own Reptar bars." Tommy said.

Chuckie and Zack had worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea Tommy. We've never cooked anything before." Chuckie said.

"Yeah Tommy, are you sure you know what you're doing? Making Reptar bars, or any food for that matter, requires following a recipe, mixing together ingredients, and so on." Zack pointed out.

"Come on you guys, we've played mud pie factory a bazillion times, how different could making Reptar bars be?" Tommy asked.

"A lot different, but if you insist on doing this, then I'm with you." Zack said.

"Me too!" Phil said, putting his hand on top of Tommy and Zack's.

Soon, Lil joined in, along with Jesse, Kimi, Dil, and a very reluctant and nervous Chuckie.

"I admire your determination Tommy, but you kids are too little to be cooking in the kitchen unsupervised. I'd better help too." Peter said.

They all were in agreement, and this helped ease Chuckie's nerves a little bit. Once it was settled then, they headed into Peter's kitchen, washed their hands, and got started.

"First, we're gonna need to find the recipe. It's a set of instructions that tell us what to do." Zack said, looking around the kitchen for a recipe book.

Peter spotted a blue book on a bookshelf in the corner of his kitchen, he pulled it out and saw on the cover, it had a picture of Reptar, and at the top in huge red letters, read Reptar Recipe Book.

"I think I found it!" Peter said, laying the book down on the kitchen table in front of Zack.

The two-year-old blond opened up the book to the table of contents, and saw it had every Reptar recipe imaginable in there. There was even a recipe on how to make home made Reptar cereal, as well as the one they needed, the one for Reptar bars.

"Wow! King Peter Albany, you do have everything. I mean, this book even has a recipe to make Reptar cereal, something I hardly ever see anybody try to make from scratch at home." Zack said, skimming over the table of contents.

"I didn't know food itched and needed to be scratched." Phil said.

Zack laughed.

"No Phil. Making something from scratch means you make it with raw ingredients, no premade packaging, or buying it prepared in the stores." Zack explained, turning the pages of the book until he got to the Reptar bar recipe.

While this was all going on, Tommy couldn't stop thinking about the first time he was introduced to Reptar bars, back in his infantile years.

"I remember the firstest time I ever saw a Reptar bar. Remember?" Tommy asked the gang, as he closed his eyes and had a flashback to that first Halloween he had with Chuckie, Phil and Lil before Dil was born.

He was in the playpen, his bald one-year-old self, when Angelica skipped up to the playpen, really excited.

"Hey goofball, guess what? I get a Reptar bar and you don't." Angelica said.

"You get a what?" Chuckie asked.

"A Reptar bar dummy. Don't you babies eat candy or watch TV or do anything you're suppose to?" Angelica asked.

The four of them shook their heads, before Angelica went on with her explaination.

"Oh brother! I have to explain everything to you little babies." Angelica said, holding up a wrapped Reptar bar for them to see.

Tommy and his pals stared in amazement at the candy bar.

"Reptar?" Tommy asked.

"A candy bar?" Phil and Lil asked in unison.

"That's right you little babies, now listen! A Reptar bar is chocolate, And nuts, and caramel, and green stuff, and... and... It's swirled, and stirred, and wrinkled and beaten, and sweetened, and sweetened, till' you can't stop eatin'! The superest, the duperest, the double chocolate scooperest, The meanest, the best, it's better than the rest, Reptar Bar, Reptar Bar, the candy bar supreme! The candy bar that turns your tongue gree-ee-een!" Angelica chanted, while taking the wrapper off of her Reptar bar, and using it to knock over a stack of toy blocks.

After finishing the chant, she took a bite out of her Reptar bar, followed by sticking her tongue out, which was now green.

"Wow!" All of the babies said in unison, admiring her green tongue.

"And I get one and you don't." Angelica said.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"Because it's Halloween!" Angelica replied.

"What's Halloween?" Tommy asked.

"It's what the grown ups are all running around about, so I can go trick or treating." Angelica explained, skipping around the outside of the playpen in excitement..

"What's trick or treating?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know but they say I'll get Reptar bars when I go and I get to go and you don't, so there." Angelica concluded, taking another nibble of her Reptar bar and walking away from the playpen.

As the three-year-old julted back to the present from his thoughts, recalling how he and his friends had snuck into a haunted house to get their share of Reptar bars, after being introduced to them for the first time at their very first Halloween together, he noticed Zack and Peter looking at the recipe book.

"What are you guys looking at now?" Tommy asked.

"The list of ingredients. It's the food items needed to make the bars." Peter explained.

"Well, when Angelica toldid me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil about the bars, she said they're made with caramel, and chocolate, and nuts, and green stuff." Tommy said.

"Where are we gonna get that stuff?" Phil asked.

"I know." Kimi said, hopping down from the table and rummaging through Peter's pantry, until she found several items.

She found a bag of nuts and a bag of chocolate-chips, holding them up for everybody to see.

"Good job Kimi." Zack said, blushing a smile, taking the packages from Kimi and laying them down on the kitchen table.

"Reading the recipe, they do give a recipe here on how to make the caramel." Peter said.

"Wait a minute you guys. Some of the kids in our class can't eat nuts, like Zadon. Member? He's allergic. And Margaret don't like brown chocolate, she likes white chocolate." Chuckie said.

Peter looked in the pantry, and pulled out a bag of white chocolate-chips, as well as a bag of dark chocolate-chips to add to the bag of milk chocolate-chips that Kimi had previously found.

"Well, we can make several styles of Reptar bars. The traditional kind, like what the recipe calls for, as well as some dark chocolate ones, and some white chocolate ones. And when I mix up the caramel, I'll make sure to do a batch without nuts, so Zadon can try the bars. Come to think of it, I don't think they sell them without nuts, so chances are this will be his first Reptar bar ever!" Peter said, just as the phone in the other room started ringing.

"Ooops, better get that, I'll be right back." Peter said, leaving the kitchen to answer the phone.

Zack read out the list of supplies and ingredients they would need to make the bars that they had yet to get and what was needed to make the caramel.

"Let's see. We're gonna need a T-rex shaped dinosaur plastic cookie cutter/chocolate mold, a Candy bar shaped chocolate mold, a Microwaveable squeeze bottle, Cooking spray, a Small paint brush, Aluminum foil, and we already have the chocolate and the nuts. And that's not even including the ingredients for the caramel." Zack said.

"And what about the green stuff?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, what does the recipe say to use for that?" Jesse asked.

"It says here to use green leaf gel paste food coloring." Zack said.

"Food coloring? You mean they color the inside of the Reptar bars with a green crayon?" Kimi asked.

"Close, but not quite Kimi." Zack said.

"I know, it said something about green paste. I'll be right back." Tommy said, leaving the kitchen and heading off to the bathroom, where he found Peter's mint flavored toothpaste on the counter.

Just to be sure it was green paste and tasted okay, Tommy unscrewed the cap, poured a dab on his finger, and licked it off.

"Mmmm, minty!" Tommy said, putting the cap back on the toothpaste, swallowing what was in his mouth, and returning to the kitchen with the toothpaste bottle.

"No worries guys, I founded our green paste." Tommy said, placing the toothpaste down on the kitchen table.

"Tommy, that's toothpaste." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, but it's green, and it will make our bars taste better than ever before!" Tommy said.

Chuckie and Zack weren't so sure about this plan, but seeing none of them had ever cooked anything before, they only knew what the bottles, bags, and containers looked like from seeing their folks use them or seeing them in grocery stores, they figured Tommy was on to something, since they were a bit confused about exactly what food coloring was.

Zack then read out the list of ingredients for the caramel, and everybody pitched in, rummaging through the kitchen until they found the sugar, brown sugar, butter, whipping cream, corn syrup, vanilla extract, and the salt. They also went through the cabinets and drawers, until they found the measuring tools, mixing bowls, and the Reptar shaped cookie cutters to complete the job. By the time they were done, Peter's kitchen was a mess, with everything on the floor, the cabinets and drawers completely empty, and the ingredients covering the table.

"Now we just gotta wait for Peter to get off the phone so we can start making the bars." Zack said.

However, they could still hear Peter talking on the phone off in another room. Realizing his phone call could take forever, Tommy struck up another idea.

"I got a better idea. Let's try to make them ourselves." Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy, Peter said we're not spose to make the Reptar bars without him in here." Chuckie said.

"Awe come on Chuckie. How hard could it be? And besides, not only will we be making the bestest snack ever for our preschool class tomorrow, but everybody will be so proud of us, when we do it, all by ourselves!" Tommy said.

An uneasy feeling came over the four-year-old redhead, as he let out a reluctant sigh.

"I don't know about this." Chuckie muttered.

"Even I'm not sure about this. I mean, I may be the smartest baby here, but the most I've ever done in the two years I've been alive, is stir the ovaltine into my bottle of hot milk at night." Zack said.

"If you can do that, then you can do anything. Come on guys, let's make some Reptar bars." Tommy said.

Zack started reading out the recipe, while everybody got to work. However, they skipped steps in the process. Kimi forgot to spray the cooking spray into the Reptar mold, Chuckie, who was put in charge of the stove because he could reach it, got a bit nervous, and accidentally turned the knob too far, nearly starting a fire in the kitchen after Phil and Lil mixed together the ingredients for the caramel and placing it on the burner. Plus, with adding toothpaste to the mix, it got all gooey, not mixing in well. However, if that wasn't enough of a disaster, they used metal bowls, not realizing that metal couldn't go into the microwave. Well, they soon found out the hard way, when Jesse and Tommy placed a large metal bowl of chocolate-chips into the microwave, and not only pressed the number buttons so many times, that they were about to cook the chocolate for three-thousand minutes, but when Lil reached in and pressed the start button, the microwave exploded, and a terrible burning smell filled the kitchen.

"Yuck!" Lil cried, pinching her nose.

A fire broke out on the burner that Chuckie had turned on to high, making the situation even worse, as he ran out of the kitchen in a panic to Peter's throan room, the rest of his friends and Dil on his heal.

"AAAHHH!" Everybody screamed, running into Peter's throan room.

Startled, Peter hung up the phone without saying goodbye to the person on the other end. He turned to see the preschoolers and Dil, scared and out of breath.

"What's going on? Where's the fire?" Peter asked, taking a wiff of the air.

"Oh my gosh!" Peter cried, escorting all of the toddlers outside, while getting his servants to put the fire out in the kitchen, which had spread, nearly leaving Peter's kitchen completely ruined.

Peter called the fire department, to have them make sure his servants got it out completely, and to ensure the fire hadn't spread to any other part of the castle. Luckily, it hadn't, but the home made Reptar bars were a no go at this point, and Peter was pretty disappointed with Tommy and the gang over what they did.

"Tommy Pickles! What were you thinking!" Peter scolded.

"I thought we could make the Reptar bars by ourselves." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I know you're not a baby anymore, and now that you're in preschool, you and your friends consider yourselves big kids, but there are still some things that you're not ready for yet. And cooking without a grown up, or someone much older, like me assisting, is just, something you're not ready for yet. And sadly, my kitchen is ruined now. Being a king, I'll have no trouble getting it repaired, but I'm afraid your snack for tomorrow is ruined. Is there something else you can take instead? Reptar cookies haven't been recalled, we can pick up a package of those. Would that do?" Peter asked.

"No! If I can't take Reptar bars, then I'm not taking a snack at all." Tommy said angrily, crossing his arms and stomping off to the far corner of Peter's living room, where he curled up in an easy chair, and buried his face in his hands, tears streaking down his face.

Soon afterwards, everybody's parents and Zack's aunt arrived to pick them up, when they smelled burnt food upon entering Peter's castle.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" Didi asked.

Peter went on to explain to everybody's parents and gardians about the mishap. Nobody was very happy with their kids, but they were thankful they didn't get hurt. They gathered up their kids and took them home, but even though Peter was mad at Tommy, he also felt bad. Tommy had such a great idea to make his own home made Reptar bars to take to school, and thanks to that phone call, the project was ruined. In a way, Peter felt like he was at falt for the disaster too, and was determined to do something to help.

He gathered his servants and the Disney characters together for a meeting, explaining to them what happened, and wondering if they had any ideas.

"Well, just say the magic word, and I can make some Reptar bars magically appear." Genie said.

"And using my ice powers, I bet I can clean up your kkitchen." Elsa added.

"Thanks, but what I really need is a plan that can help us tomorrow." Peter said.

"I got it! Have Tommy take to school, a nice pot of honey." Pooh suggested.

"Now Pooh Bear, we all know that's your favorite snack, but I don't believe that's what Tommy had in mind, is it Peter?" Rabbit asked.

Peter shook his head.

"What are we gonna do then?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe I can get help from my amulet." Sofia said, crying a few tears, making one land on the amulet.

It glowed a bright green, but because all of the Disney princesses were in the room, for the first time, she summoned two characters she thought would never appear. The Professor in the white lab coat from Runaway Reptar, and Reptar himself appeared before her.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked, staring up at the large green dinosaur and the man in the white lab coat that stood before her.

"I am Reptar! I'm just a dinosaur, I don't know what I'm for. I like to stomp and roar! Hey! I'm just a dinosaur!" Reptar sang.

"I'm the professor. I came all the way from Tokyo to help you." The Professor said.

"So what do you suggest? Reptar bars have been recalled, and our good friend Tommy is in some serious trouble where snack time at preschool is concerned for tomorrow." Sofia said.

"Roar! Go stop the bad guys at the factory, and fix the problem." Reptar suggested.

"And meanwhile, why not have Tommy's entire class make the snack together, with the supervision of you and his teacher of course. It would be a way for Tommy to make up for what went arie, plus it would give him and his class, a lesson in where they went wrong, and an opportunity, to make the snack together as a team, and possibly start the process, of saving the Reptar bar from extinction." The Professor said.

"Yes, save my candy bar from extinction. Save my candy bar from extinction!" Reptar continued to repeatedly say, as he and the Professor disappeared out of sight, since when Sofia brought princesses and other characters to her aid with her amulet, they could only stay for a maximum of five minutes, giving her a brief piece of advice to help solve the bigger problem.

"Reptar's right. Thanks Sofia, I think I know what to do." Peter said, letting out a huge yawn.

The meeting was ajern and everybody returned to their respective homes in the world of Disney, while Peter went and got some shut eye, as he had a very important trip to the supermarket to make bright and early in the morning. Luckily Stu and Didi were carpooling the kids to school the next day, since Tommy had a snack to bring.

" _Good thing Stu and Didi are on carpool duty tomorrow, this way, I can get to the community center and have a talk with Miss Weemer before the kids arrive._ " Peter thought, as he changed out of his gray Confederate uniform, pulled on a pair of white pajamas, and crawled into bed to go to sleep.

The next morning, Peter got up early and went to the supermarket. Before he went though, because his recipe book was sadly ruined in the kitchen fire, he looked up the recipe for Reptar bars online, and was thankful to find the same one. He printed it out so he had the list of ingredients and supplies to pick up at the store. He went to the store and found everything on the list, except for the green food coloring. So he bought yellow and blue food coloring instead, figuring this could also teach the class about mixing colors together to create a new color, then made it to the community center, just as they were opening.

Unfortunately, Miss Weemer hadn't arrived yet, but down the hall from her classroom was a small kitchen, used for preparing lunches. It was open, and deserted. Peter quietly snuck in with the grocery bags, stashed the ingredients in the cabinets, drawers, and refridgerator, then left a note taped to Miss Weemer's door. The note read the following.

 _Dear Miss Weemer,_

 _You'll find out soon enough that Tommy doesn't have his snack for today's class. It's due to a mishap that happened at my castle last night while I was watching the kids. Not to worry, I picked up the ingredients and put them in the kitchen down the hall, and enclosed with my note will be a copy of the recipe for the Reptar bars. Have fun, and good luck. If you need me, I am only a phone call away._

 _Regards,_

 _King Peter Albany of the Confederacy_

 _Peter left the note along with a copy of the recipe taped to the front of the classroom door, then dashed out of the community center, and got to work on another secret project that he wasn't going to reveal to anybody just yet. An hour later, Miss Weemer showed up and found the note on her door. Upon seeing it, she frowned, also feeling bad. Meanwhile, on the way to school, the car was very silent that morning, with several sad young faces staring out the window._

" _What are you gonna do Tommy?" Dil asked, who was going along for the ride, since both, Stu and Didi were driving the kids to school, leaving nobody at the house to watch him._

" _I don't know, but I've gots to tell the class what happened, even if it makes everybody sad. I just wish I could fix it." Tommy said, as Stu pulled the car into the parking lot._

" _We're here kids." Stu said, turning off the car and opening the sliding doors on the back of the mini van, allowing everybody to get out and head into school._

 _Everybody filed into the classroom, put their things away in their cubbies, then sat down for morning circle time._

" _Good morning class." Miss Weemer said._

" _Good morning Miss Weemer." The class said in unison._

" _Before we start our day, I was informed of some bad news about snack time for today. Tommy, would you like to tell the class what happened?" Miss Weemer asked._

 _Without saying a word, the three-year-old purpled haired pupil got up from his spot on the circle and went up to the front of the room._

" _You guys, I got some bad news. I was spose to bring Reptar bars to our class today, but a lady on the TV said they've been recalled. That means they're not available to buy right now. Well me and my friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse and Kimi, and even my brother Dil, tried to make some new Reptar bars, but that didn't go so well neither. I'm very sorry." Tommy said, a disappointed look on his face, as he left the front of the room and returned to his seat._

" _That's too bad." Margaret said._

" _Yeah, I was really looking forward to the Reptar bars." Buffy added._

" _Me too." Tom Daniels added._

" _Miss Weemer, we have a kitchen down the hall. What if we made our own Reptar bars?" Zadon suggested._

" _That's a great idea Zadon, which brings me to our first lesson of the day. Thanks to King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, it looks like our wish has been granted. Come on everybody, line up single file at the door and follow me to our kitchen." Miss Weemer said, approaching the door, with the rest of the students doing as she instructed._

 _Once they were in the kitchen, Miss Weemer had everybody line up at the sink and wash their hands. She got out all of the ingredients, and pulled the recipe out of her pocket and started reading it out loud to the class. She went around to each student, and asked them if they could make their own custom Reptar bar, would they prefer the three-dimintional kind, or the flat candy bar kind, and if they could have any style they wanted, what would they choose. Most of the kids wanted the standard bar they could once buy in stores, but when Margaret saw they had white chocolate-chips, and Zadon saw they were making them from scratch, he opted to not have nuts in his, since he was allergic, and it was thanks to this fact that he's never been able to try Reptar bars. Tom Daniels wanted to try making them with dark chocolate, as did Jesse._

 _While Miss Weemer handled the portions of the recipe that involved chopping up stuff, and using the stove and microwave, the parts of the recipe that didn't require hot appliances, like placing the melted chocolate into the mold, and spooning in the caramel mix with the food coloring, once Zack pointed out that they would need to mix the yellow and blue food coloring together to make green, and everybody better understood now that food coloring and toothpaste, were two entirely different things, this means of making the bars went a lot smoother, and in the end, Tommy's snack was even more rewarding, because everybody pitched in and helped make the Reptar bars together._

" _Let's give Tommy a big hand, for sharing his favorite snack with us, not only the treat, but we now know how to make them at home, provided you have an adult help you of course." Miss Weemer said at snack time, as everybody munched on their Reptar bars, sticking their tongues out at one another to show them their green tongues._

" _Thank you Tommy." The class said in unison._

 _Tommy smiled, pleased that his previous night's disaster was no more. However, he did still feel bad that Reptar bars were no longer available in the stores anymore. Little did he know his luck was about to change._

 _A week later, Peter came to the class with two tall, skinny men. One of them was over six feet tall and had black hair, while the other man was short, and had some gray hair with a bald spot in the middle of his head._

" _Kids, meet Johnny Skags, and Jimmy Pecheto, the original creaters of the Reptar bar." Peter announced._

" _Hello." Several of the kids said._

" _We hear you guys, or, a select handful of you got to make our Reptar bar recipe at home, and have made several variations of the candy bar." Johnny said._

" _Uh huh." Tommy said._

" _You're Tommy right? The one who came up with the idea to make them at home? Peter told me about you." Johnny said._

 _Tommy nodded._

" _Yes." Peter replied._

" _So, we're curious, what variations of the bars did you do together as a class besides following our straight recipe?" Jimmy asked._

" _Well I'm allergic to nuts, so I made a version that didn't include nuts, allowing me to have a Reptar bar for the very first time." Zadon said._

" _And I made them with white chocolate." Margaret added._

" _She likes white chocolate bestest, isn't that right?" Chuckie asked._

 _Margaret slowly nodded._

" _And the bars turned out excellent." Miss Weemer commented._

" _Well, it looks like we're on to something here. How would you kids like to see how Reptar bars are made, and pitch your creative ideas to the rest of our team?" Johnny asked._

" _But Johnny, I thought Reptar bars were recalled." Tommy said._

" _Well, they were, until now. Peter, mind explaining?" Johnny said, turning his attention to the king._

" _Not a problem Johnny. Class, I got together with Johnny and Jimmy, and it turns out a toothpaste factory built their facilities in the same building in New Jersey where Reptar bars were being manufactured. As a result, some of the machines got crossed, causing ingredients used to make the toothpaste to get into the Reptar bars, making several consumers sick. Therefore, the Reptar bar factory was considering closing up shop, discontinuing the candy bar all together, until I came up with a better solution. Their factory will be relocating to the capital of the Confederacy, Richmond, Virginia, where not only will business continue as usual, giving the toothpaste company all the space they need for their product, but saving the Reptar bar from extinction after all." Peter announced._

 _All of the kids jumped out of their chairs with excitement over this news._

" _And with the relocation of our headquarters, we'd like to implement your new creations, making white chocolate and dark chocolate bars, as well as the standard milk chocolate bars, and bars without nuts, available to the public." Jimmy said._

 _Everybody was excited about this idea, and come early spring, the factory had been built, and was in full operation. On the day of the grand opening, the preschool class took a field trip there, to learn how Reptar bars were made in a giant factory. Looking around, Tommy saw all of the machinery, and was reminded of the bakery he went to when he was really little on his mom's birthday, where Dil went on a ride through the machines, getting covered in baking ingredients, while trying to get back a frog they had gotten for their mom as a present._

" _You see kids, we use the same ingredients as what's in the recipe, but we have machines to automate the process, and make them in bulks, making enough Reptar bars to sell to kids like you all over the world." One of the factory workers explained to the class._

 _Not only did everybody get samples of the bars to try, but each kid who was interested, got a chance to be in commercials to introduce the new flavors available. Zadon was in the one advertising the bars that were available without nuts, while Jesse volunteered to be in the one introducing them in dark chocolate and white chocolate, since Margaret was too nervous about having her face be shown on television._

 _Shortly after this field trip, those kids who were interested, went to the same TV studio where Phil and Lil had gone several years back to shoot that diaper commercial, to shoot the Reptar bar commercial. Everybody who was interested, got to watch it being done, so while Phil and Lil weren't in the commercial, they did go watch Jesse and Zadon participate, and Betty was glad to see that Jonathan had retired, and Bob, who was the assistant director back when she took Phil and Lil there, had moved up to Jonathan's position upon his retirement nearly six months ago._

 _In early April, it was Tommy's second time of bring a snack to school, and this time, he was able to bring store bought Reptar bars, in all of the flavors. During snack time that day, they thought back to the last time Tommy was suppose to bring a snack to school, and realized they learned some important lessons from that ordeal._

" _Well, I learned that some things, we still need a growed up to help us." Tommy said, taking a bite of his milk chocolate Reptar bar._

" _And I learned, that metal and microwaves, don't mix." Zack said, taking a bite out of a white chocolate Reptar bar._

 _And from that day forward, not only were they proud of themselves for saving the Reptar bar from extinction, but they were more careful in the kitchen._

 _And this ends episode 4, Reptar Bar Disaster._

 _Author's Note: Well everyone, that's it. That's the fourth episode, which means my reboot now has the same number of episodes as the original spinoff series did before it got canceled. So now that we're up to that point in my story, after releasing the 2-part pilot, which was chapters 1 and 2 of this story, and episodes 1 through 4, chapters 3 through 6, it's now time, for you, the fans, to decide if you want to see Pre-School Daze (Reboot), continued or canceled. On my profile is a poll, where you can vote. The poll will close on July 31, 2016, and based on the majority of the votes will determine if I officially release seasons 1 and 2 over the course of the next two years, starting in September of 2016, or if this story will be discontinued, just as it was for the TV series of the same name, that focused around Angelica and Susie. Like Old Mac on Legends of the Hidden Temple says, "The choice is yours and yours alone. Good luck." With that, thank you for reading and reviewing, and be looking for more stories, coming soon!_


	7. The Verdict

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't release this yesterday, by the time I got around to Fan Fiction stuff, the site was partially down, making it impossible for me to access my account, as whenever I tried to access it, I kept getting one of those, 503 internal server error pages, claiming there was no server to handle my request. However, the site is fixed today, so let's reveal the verdict of the poll you guys have all been voting on, and that's now been removed from my profile, as yesterday was the last day to vote!

Chapter 7, The Verdict

All of the students of Miss Weamer's preschool class sat on the floor in a circle, this included Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Zadon, Margaret, Tom Daniels, Teddy Mcnulty, and the rest of the students that came into her class the following year after having to teach the sweet, innocent, Susie Carmichael, the weird, but funny, Harold Frumkin, and the difficult pest known as Angelica Pickles. However, on this particular day, everybody was gathered in a circle, to see if their trial run at attending preschool up to this point, was a success, and if Fan Fiction would be continuing to release their series, unlike what happened with the previous class, when the TV world canceled it, but because nobody bothered to take it over on Fan Fiction post its cancelation, it remained canceled indefinitely, only being known by the students, and not by any outsiders, unless memories of the previous year's events were referenced by either, their teacher Miss Weamer, or their helper as of late, everybody's favorite king, Sir Peter Albany of the Confederacy.

Miss Weamer approached the front of the room and clapped her hands to get the students attention, where all eyes turned towards her and listened intently to what she had to say.

"Good morning boys and girls." Miss Weamer greeted.

"Good morning Miss Weamer." The entire class greeted simultaneously.

"Before we start the day, Peter Albany has an announcement." Miss Weamer announced, as Peter walked into the room, and stood next to her.

"Good morning everyone!" Peter greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Peter." All of the class greeted in unison again, standing up from their spots on the floor to pay their respect.

"Kids, please, sit down." Peter commanded.

Everybody sat back down without questioning the king, while he cleared his throat and went on to give his announcement.

"Well everyone, I have to say, you've all been excellent students in Miss Weamers preschool class, and during your vacation, we here at Fan Fiction Headquarters, the facilities responsible for releasing your series to the public, has been conducting a poll to determine if your series should be continued." Peter began.

"So what's happening? Are we gonna keep going to school?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

All of the kids jumped up and down and cheered at Peter's announcement.

"Okay class, settle down." Miss Weamer shouted over the noise.

Everybody except for Kimi and Jesse managed to sit back down, while those two were too excited to sit still.

"Kimi, Jesse, if you sit down I'll give you two a lollipop." Peter said, pulling two lollipops out of a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform.

Kimi and Jesse sat down immediately, knowing the king meant business. Once everybody was sitting quietly again, Miss Weamer turned to Peter.

"So what were the results of the poll Peter?" Miss Weamer asked.

"Well, ten people voted, and while two people didn't wish for Pre-School Daze (Reboot) to be continued, eight of them, voted yes, making it 80% for Yes, and 20% for No." Peter explained.

"Is that a good thing?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, Chuckie, 80 is bigger than 20, and so, since more people said yes, you guys will be coming back to preschool everyday, beginning in the fall! You know, when the leaves start falling off of the trees." Peter explained.

"You mean that time of the year when me and Lillian gotta wear those stupid puffy diapies?" Phil asked.

Several chuckles could be heard from Margaret, Tom Daniels, Teddy Mcnulty, and several other students who the gang didn't know before starting preschool.

"Now now Phil, you're potty trained, you don't wear diapers anymore." Peter said.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief, thankful at that moment that he wouldn't have to wear the bulkiest potty ever invented in his pants again.

"So yes, to the students of Miss Weamer's preschool class, and to all of you fans who voted, thanks to your positive votes, I decree, that preschool, shall continue, for all of the students of Miss Weamer's class, and my young friends from the United States of America." Peter announced, giving a salute, as everybody cheered again, and Peter walked out of the room.

And so, with that said, everybody got up from the circle to go over to the different play areas for some free time, while Miss Weamer escorted Peter out of the room, very pleased that they'd have plenty of more adventures to look forward to come fall, 2016.

Author's Note: Hopefully I'll be back come fall of 2016, a note at the top of my profile will explain everything, but well, there's the poll results in a creative nutshell. Thank you everybody for voting, it really means a lot to know that you guys like this story enough to see it continue. Also, there was one reference made to a Rugrats episode, I referenced Acorn Nuts and Diapied Butts, which, 2 out of 3 parts aired earlier this weekend on The Splat, airing Parts 1 and 3, skipping Part 2 entirely, much to my dismay. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter, and see you all for more Pre-School Daze (Reboot) adventures, come fall, 2016, exclusively, on Fan Fiction!


	8. DJ Rats

Author's Note: Could it be? A chapter in this story? After not being updated for several months? Yes, it is~! And I'm hoping over the course of this next week, to get the remaining chapters/episodes for season 1 released in this story, so, with that, I hope you enjoy! And oh yeah, this episode coming up here is a parody of one of my favorite episodes of Curious George, again, I hope you enjoy it!

Episode 5, DJ Rats

It had been a month since the kids had started attending the community center every weekday morning at Miss Weemer's preschool class, but little did they know that today would be a very special day. It all started in the morning, while the Head Start kids were eating their breakfast, and the other kids were filing into the classroom, placing their jackets and backpacks into their cubbies. Normally, Miss Weemer would put on a CD of children's tunes, typically the ones provided by the community center's music class that met for the general public for ages 6-month-old to age 5 on Saturday mornings, and had a special session one morning a week for Miss Weemer's class. However, on this particular morning, one of her favorite radio stations was featuring a Sherry Berry marathon, in honor of her upcoming concert, which would be happening that evening.

Because Sherry Berry mainly performed music for children, and none of her adult music contained any words or concepts that were inappropriate, Miss Weemer thought it might be a nice change of taste, to put on the radio this particular morning while they began their day. The only student in the classroom who knew of this marathon beforehand was Zack, as his aunt and guardian, Celeste Wehrenberg, was a broadcaster at this particular radio station, and was asked to run the Sherry Berry marathon, and see to an interview with her that afternoon. Zack wanted so badly to go with his aunt to the radio station, but she sternly told him, "No," and reminded him that he had preschool that day.

Zack pouted, but thankfully, with his aunt being blind, she could never see the look on his face. Little did he know what he'd be in for that day. As another one of Sherry Berry's songs ended on the radio, Zack heard the all-too familiar voice of his aunt come over the speakers.

"And that was Sherry Berry, with her rendition of, Ding Dong Ding, a favorite children's classic of her's, as we continue on with our Sherry Berry marathon. Before we continue though, I have two tickets for tonight's Sherry Berry concert, happening right here in Yucaipa, if the next lucky caller, can guess correctly, what is Sherry Berry's favorite salad to have for lunch." Celeste said into the speakers.

Zack's hand shot up with a huge smile on his face.

"Ooh! I know, I know, I know!" Zack said excitedly.

"What is it Zachary?" Miss Weemer asked, noticing the blond's hand raised over at one of the tables.

"Sherry Berry loves chicken salad!" Zack cried.

"Well, I've always enjoyed Sherry Berry, so, I'll give the radio station a call, and see if I get through." Miss Weemer said, going over to the telephone on her desk, where she picked it up and dialed the number for the station.

After hearing a few rings, Celeste answered.

"Good morning caller, can you tell us what Sherry Berry's favorite salad is to eat for lunch?" Celeste asked on the opposite end of the line.

"Is it, chicken salad?" Miss Weemer asked, hoping she was correct.

"Yes! That's correct! Congratulations caller, you won two tickets to tonight's concert! Come on down any time today to the radio station to pick up your tickets!" Celeste said into the phone bursting with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Miss Weemer said, before hanging up the phone and glancing up at her students, with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Kids, how would you all like to go see a real radio station?" Miss Weemer asked.

All of the preschoolers jumped up and down with excitement, except for Chuckie and Zaden, who both looked a bit nervous about such an ordeal. Noticing this, Tommy and Kimi looked over at the two nervous classmates, giving them reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry you guys, I bet the radio station could be lots of fun!" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Kimi added, as everybody went to their cubbies to grab their stuff, in the event this field trip took longer than their regular school day, then lined up single file behind Miss Weemer at the door of their classroom.

While the class got ready to go, Miss Weemer contacted her boss to get a schoolbus ready to take the kids to the local radio station, where Zack's aunt was working, for a very special trip. The boss agreed on securing this educational venture, even though under normal circumstances, Miss Weemer was suppose to secure such trips a week in advance, they allowed it, just this once. Soon, the kids borded the bus and they headed to the radio station, where Celeste greeted them at the door.

"Hello, Miss Weemer here, with her class, to pick up my tickets for the contest." Miss Weemer said at the door.

"Oh wow! Congratulations Miss Weemer." Celeste said.

"Hi Aunty Celeste." Zack said.

"Hi!" All of the other kids said in unison.

Celeste chuckled.

"You brought the whole class? Wow! Have any of you seen a real radio station before?" Celeste asked.

Zack leaned into Tommy's ear and whispered something to him.

"Member, my aunt's blind, so we must speak our answers." Zack reminded him.

"Oh, right." Tommy whispered back.

"No we haven't, right guys?" Tommy asked his fellow classmates.

"No." The rest of the class added in unison.

"Well kids, you're in for a treat! Why don't you come into the booth, and I'll show you how it works! Only, the booth is kind of small, so I can only have a few of you go in at a time." Celeste said.

Miss Weemer looked at her class.

"Those of you who want to go in first, raise your hands." Miss Weemer instructed.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Jesse were all the first few to raise their hands, so they were the first group to enter into the booth. Miss Weemer waited outside in the hall with the rest of her students, while Celeste took them on a tour of the radio station. Once they were inside the booth, Celeste went around the small cubical, touching the various items in the room and explaining how they worked. As she talked, the kids could hear the all-too familiar sound of Sherry Berry's music coming quietly out of some speakers.

"Using this stereo system, I play CD's, just like many of you and your mommies and daddies probably play at home." Celeste explained, resting her hand on the stereo system.

She then moved over to the microphone, mixer, and telephone, and explained how she used those items to put her voice and music on the air, as well as taking phone calls.

"And to know how everything sounds, I use these." Celeste said, holding up a pair of headphones.

"They let me hear both, how the music and my voice sound." She continued.

Just then, Zack noticed a giant book on the floor by the door to the booth.

"There's a book on the floor Aunty Celeste, what's that for?" Zack asked.

"Oh, that's the instruction manual on how the equipment works here in my studio, but I don't need to use that book anymore, because I already know how everything works." Celeste said.

"Oh." All of the kids said in unison.

"And later on today, at eleven o'clock, that's when the little hand is on the eleven, and the big hand is straight up and down on the twelve, I'm going to be conducting a phone interview with Sherry Berry, where she's going to perform live, a brand new song she's written!" Celeste said.

"Wow neat!" Tommy cried excitedly.

Just then, the Sherry Berry song that was playing, was coming to an end.

"Whoops, I need to start up another song, as we don't need dead air." Celeste said, placing another CD into the player and starting up the music.

"Uh, what's dead air?" Tommy asked.

"Dead air is when there's no sound coming out at all, absolute silence. And it's the worse thing you can have on the radio, especially for a long period of time." Celeste explained, as she went over to the mic and switched it on.

"Good morning listeners of KLPO Radio, hope you're enjoying our Sherry Berry marathon. I have here some special visitors, coming to us all the way from the community center's preschool, run by Miss Weemer. Would any of you kids like to say hi?" Celeste said with a smile.

Chuckie backed away nervously, but his younger sister beamed with excitement, as she ran up to the mic, and let out a giggle.

"Wow! This is neat! Hi everyone!" Kimi cried into the microphone.

"And can you tell the listeners your name?" Celeste asked.

"I'm Kimi!" Kimi cried.

"Thank you Kimi. And now, let's hear some more of Sherry Berry's music, as we play her infamous, piano saranade." Celeste announced into the microphone, before switching it off and starting up the CD she had recently put into the player, that started playing a beautiful slow, instrumental piece of nothing but the sweet, soothing sound of the piano, tinkering away.

"Ooh! That reminds me, I need to go get your teacher's tickets. Can you kids be good while I'm gone?" Celeste asked.

"Yep, we sure can Aunty Celeste." Zack replied.

"I knew I could count on my favorite nephew to hold down the fort." Celeste said, walking up to her nephew and giving him a kiss on the forehead, much to the young preschooler's embarrassment.

"Aunty Celeste!" Zack cried, his cheeks red with embarrassment, as she left the booth to check on Miss Weemer and the rest of the students, and saw to getting Miss Weemer her tickets.

Meanwhile, back in the booth, Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Jesse looked around at all of the equipment that sat before them with fascination, while Chuckie, trying to look for a way out, accidentally tripped over the book on the floor, that unknown to any of the kids, was propping open the door. Upon landing face down on the floor, he had managed to unwedge the book from beneath the door, as the door slammed shut with a loud thud.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screamed, sitting up on the floor on his knees, as he looked up to see the door had closed.

"Don't worry Chuckie I'll get us out." Tommy said, walking up to the door to open it, only to find it was locked.

"Uh oh Tommy, we're locked in here!" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I know what to do. Just, do what I do." Tommy instructed to the other kids in the booth.

Thankfully, most of them had known him before he had turned a-year-old, so they knew exactly what the brave little three-year-old preschooler was up to. At that moment, Tommy started screaming, with the other kids following behind him, screaming right along with him. Little did they know that the booth was sound proof, thus, nobody could hear them from outside the booth. Back outside in the hallway, Celeste had returned to Miss Weemer with her tickets.

"Here you go, two tickets to tonight's Sherry Berry concert." Celeste said, handing the tickets to Miss Weemer.

"Thank you so much!" Miss Weemer said, taking the tickets from Celeste and stashing them away in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Alright, let's go get the first group of kids out of my booth and let the second set enter, we have just enough time for a quick tour before my interview with Sherry Berry at the top of the hour." Celeste said, as she pressed a button on her talking wrist watch, which spoke the time out loud, proclaiming it was exactly ten-forty-five A.M.

Unfortunately, when she approached the door, not only did she find it was closed, but also locked.

"Oh no! It's locked!" Celeste cried.

"Don't you have a key to the studio?" Miss Weemer asked.

"Sadly, I lost my key a long time ago, that's why I left the instruction manual on the floor, to prop the door open. My manager Rick has a key, but he's gone out on his mid morning coffee break to the Java Lava, and won't be back until after eleven! And it wouldn't be so bad, except, I have that interview!" Celeste cried worriedly.

"Now now, calm down. I'm sure we can figure things out. And, if worse case scenario, maybe the kids can run it. You know, your nephew has been doing acceptionally well in my class, knowing him, I bet ya he can help his aunt out and run the radio station while you're away." Miss Weemer said, putting a comforting hand on Celeste's shoulder, as she took some deep breaths and tried to calm down, not wishing to scare the remainder of the students sitting on benches and easy chairs across the way in a little waiting area.

"You know what Miss Weemer, you're right. I bet my nephew and his little friends can hold down the fort until Rick returns with the key, what a remarkable educational experience for them!" Celeste said excitedly, as she sat down on a bench beside Miss Weemer, and waited for help to arrive.

Back inside the booth, Tommy was looking around at the equipment that lay before him, as he got his, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do look in his eyes, even though technically, he wasn't a baby anymore, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil recognized that look all-too well, as it was the same look he had back when they went to Club Fred a couple of years prior.

"I've gots an idea you guys, why don't we run the radio station until somebody can let us out!" Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy, we don't know how to run a radio station." Chuckie said.

"Sure we do! All we gotta do is press the buttons, and look!" Tommy said, pointing over at Zack, who was looking at the book that Chuckie had previously tripped over on the floor.

"Tommy's right you guys, and with this book, I can tell us everything we need to do to run the station." Zack said, holding up the book, which had Braille bumps and raised tactile lines that were drawings of the pictures of the various pieces of equipment that was in the room.

"Uh, what does it say Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Well, thankfully, my aunty has taught me Braille, and I know what each of the pictures look like, so I can read us the book. First, to start up the next song, we have to hit the Play Button on the stereo. It's the button with the green triangle on it." Zack explained, pointing to the button on the player, which Phil was standing next to.

Unfortunately, Phil pressed a button next to the play button, causing the music to speed up quickly, making Sherry Berry sound like a chipmunk.

"That's the wrong button Phillip!" Lil screamed.

"No it's not Lillian." Phil argued.

"Yes it is, Phillip." Lil argued back.

While they continued to bicker back and force for a couple of minutes, Jesse couldn't stop laughing at how silly Sherry Berry sounded, all sped up and sounding like a chipmunk. Just then, the phone rang.

"You guys! Phone!" Chuckie screamed, getting everybody's attention.

All of the toddlers stopped dead in their tracks, as the sound of sped up Sherry Berry and the ringing phone filled the room.

"I can do it, who knows, maybe it's our way out of here." Tommy said, running over to pick up the receiver of the phone and talking into it.

"Hello?" Tommy said into the phone, but no answer came over the other end.

"I think the phone is broked." Tommy said, lifting the receiver away from his ear and turning his attention back to the rest of his friends.

"Wait Tommy, member what Zack said about the book?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, and in the book, it says to press this button, and then this one, followed by this one to get the caller on the air." Zack said, pointing to the different buttons in the book and on the mixer.

Tommy followed his instructions, as he pressed the buttons in the correct order, until he could hear a voice through both, the receiver and the headphones that Celeste had showed them earlier.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" An all-too familiar voice said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh you guys, it's my grandpa, calling in from the tired center!" Tommy cried.

"Thought I was going to be on hold for fifteen minutes there." Grandpa Lou complained on the opposite end.

"Hi grandpa." Tommy said cheerfully into the phone.

"Well hello Scout, didn't think I'd be hearing you on the radio." Lou said on the phone.

"Yeah, me and my friends are here with my preschool class, and we gotted locked inside the station, so we're running the show till Zack's aunty gets back." Tommy explained.

"Well, for a few young sprouts, you're not doing a half bad job. You keep it up then, gotta go to my shuffle board tournament with Lulu at eleven. Going up against that dag blasted Conon McNulty today. Gotta make sure he doesn't cheat and attempt to win the match, like he tried to do when I was in the ring a couple of years ago as Pretzel Maker Pickles." Lou said.

"Good luck grandpa, you'll do great." Tommy said.

"Thanks Scout, well, bye bye." Lou said, followed by a click.

Tommy put the phone back on the receiver, when he noticed the music had stopped, and there was nothing but dead silence in the room.

"Oh my gosh you guys, quick! Somebody, do something!" Tommy cried.

Lil ran over to the microphone, which thankfully, hadn't been switched off, so decided to save the day quickly.

"Okay everybody, it's time for, Who's on the Potty." Lil said.

"Who is on the potty?" Phil asked, coming up next to his twin sister at the microphone.

"Who!" Lil replied.

"No Lillian, I'm asking, who's on the potty?" Phil asked.

"Who!" Lil replied again, sounding more exasperated this time.

"What?" Phil asked.

"What's taking a bath." Lil replied.

"What's taking a bath? Reptar?" Phil asked.

"Reptar's brushing his teeth at the sink, we're not talking about him." Lil said.

"What?" Phil asked again.

"I already toldid you Phillip, What's taking a bath!" Lil screamed.

"Who's taking a bath?" Phil asked.

"No Phillip, Who's on the potty!" Lil said.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Yes, who!" Lil replied.

"Who's on the potty?" Phil asked.

"Yes Phillip, Who's on the potty." Lil said.

"So, let me get this straight, Who's on the potty, What's brushing his teeth, and Reptar's taking a bath." Phil said.

"No Phillip, that's wrong. What's taking a bath and Reptar's brushing his teeth." Lil said.

"Reptar's doing what?" Phil asked.

"Reptar's doing nothing to What Phillip, he's brushing his teeth! Weren't you listening?" Lil asked.

By this time, not only were all of the toddlers in the room cracking up, but so was nearly everybody in Yucaipa, California, who were tuned in at that very moment. Lou and Lulu, along with the other Shuffle Board players at the retirement center, Stu in his basement, working on a new invention, and over at the Java Lava, as a short fat man with a balding spot on his head, wearing a red buttondown top and gray slacks walked out of the building towards his car, Kira, Betty, and Chas were all inside behind the counter, nearly losing it. Chas had lost it so badly, that he accidentally splattered the pineapple smoothie he was making into his face, causing him to start crying, as a result of the pineapple juice getting in his eyes.

Unfortunately, Phil and Lil's routine of, Who's on the Potty, got cut short, when Zack happened to look up at the clock, and saw that it had just turned eleven o'clock.

"Uh oh guys, stop!" Zack cried.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked in unison.

"I thought What was taking a bath." Phil muttered.

Zack ran over to Lil and placed a hand over her mouth, before the routine could start up again, because he knew what time it was, and that it was time for Sherry Berry's interview.

"Guys! Zacvk's gots something to say." Kimi cried, putting a hand up to ensure everybody stayed quiet.

"Thanks Kimi." Zack said, proceeded by clearing his throat.

"No problem Zachary." Kimi replied.

"Guys, Sherry Berry will be calling any second, so we gotta make sure we answer the call." Zack said.

Tommy's eyes lit up. He had always been a fan of Sherry Berry's music ever since Zack introduced him to her last year, and now, he'd get to talk to her? On the radio? He couldn't believe it!

" _I can't believe I'm going to talk to Sherry Berry!_ " Tommy thought to himself, just as the phone in the booth started ringing.

Remembering what he did the last time, he picked up the call, and got it set, until he heard Sherry Berry's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Celeste? Did I miss you?" Sherry Berry's voice said through the phone and through the headphones, proving she was coming through on the air.

"Nope, I'm Tommy, and these are my friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, and Jesse. We gotted locked in the radio station, so we're running the show till Celeste gets back." Tommy explained.

"Well, aren't you some brave little ones to help run the radio station while Celeste is away. I have a very special song, just for the occasion, that I think you kids will love." Sherry Berry announced, as she started playing some chords on her piano back home where she was calling in from, and began to perform her song.

Meanwhile, the balding man in a red top and gray pants rushed into the studio, as he looked through a window into the booth, and saw Tommy at the controls, and heard Sherry Berry's voice over some speakers that outputted the music to the rest of the building.

"I thought I heard some kids on the air while on my coffee break at the Java Lava, and now, this explains it." Rick said, walking towards the waiting area where Celeste, Miss Weemer, and what remained of her class were sitting in the waiting area.

"Rick! You're back!" Celeste cried.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked.

"Rick, I'd like you to meet Miss Weemer, and her preschool class. Miss Weemer is the winner of the Sherry Berry concert tickets." Celeste said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you mam, and congratulations." Rick said, shaking Miss Weemer's hand.

"Thank you sir." Miss Weemer said with a smile.

"So what's going on here?" Rick asked.

"When I went to get Miss Weemer her tickets, I got locked out of the booth, and my copy of the key is still missing." Celeste explained.

Rick reached into his pocket and handed Celeste the key. However, when she went to the door to open it, it hit her that the interview was still going on.

"Well, aren't you going to open the door?" Rick asked.

"Not yet, half of Miss Weemer's class is in there, in the middle of an interview." Celeste said.

"Who knew a bunch of preschoolers would get to conduct their first interview, at the young ages of three and four-years-old." Rick said.

"Actually, Zack's in there, and he's only two, but yeah, amazing isn't it?" Celeste said, as everybody sat outside the booth, and heard the rest of the interview get conducted.

"Well thank you for letting me perform the song on the air." Sherry Berry said, after she finished performing.

"No problem Sherry Berry, you did great!" Tommy said.

"Thank you Tommy. And I'd also like to remind everybody listening that I'll be performing tonight, at the Golden Dome Theater in downtown Yucaipa." Sherry Berry said.

"I wish I could go. My teacher Miss Weemer, only gotted two tickets." Tommy said.

"Well, since you and your friends did such an excellent job running the radio station for Celeste, how would you all like to be my special guests, and come to my concert tonight, provided it's okay with your parents of course." Sherry Berry said.

"Ooh, could we?" Kimi asked, just as Celeste unlocked the door and walked into her studio.

"Could we what?" Celeste asked.

All of the toddlers started talking at once, trying to explain the offer given to them by Sherry Berry over the air.

"Now now kids, calm down, we still got to check in with your parents, and make sure they're okay with it." Celeste said.

Once the interview had finished up and Miss Weemer borded her students on to the bus, once the rest of her class had a chance to see the radio station, they all headed back to school.

"Well you guys, we did it, we ran the radio station." Tommy said.

"Yeah, now if only I could learn how to tie my shoes." Chuckie said, looking down to see one of his red sneakers had come untied, as usual.

When they returned to the community center, Peter and all of the other kids parents were waiting there to pick them up. They all burst out in unison, begging to go to Sherry Berry's concert that evening, while Miss Weemer one-by-one, pulled parents aside and explained what had all gone on that morning at school. All of the parents agreed to take their kids to the concert that evening, and so, that night, everybody went to Sherry Berry's concert, and had a wonderful time.

And this, ends episode 5, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: I do hope everybody enjoyed that chapter/episode of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). This chapter parodied an episode of Curious George with a similar plot that aired during season 6 of its series called, DJ George, and the bit where I had Phil and Lil talk on the radio, was a parody of the famous, Abbot and Castello routine, Who's on First. I hope you guys enjoyed that part, not sure about you, but I was laughing the entire time I was writing that up. Thanks for reading, and I hope to have more chapters/episodes, up sometime soon.


	9. Stay Still Tommy

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter/episode of this story. Now, while the previous episode was a parody of an episode of the Curious George TV series, and I can assure you, there'll be more of those later on in this season, this episode partially parodies an experience I went through back when I was in preschool, and I'll explain why I say, partially, come the end of the chapter. For now, let's get started.

Episode 6, Stay Still Tommy

It was finally here, the first day of preschool, and a milestone for the Rugrats, that meant their days as babies, were officially over, and that they were turning into grown ups, by taking that first leap into the world of schooling, learning, and education. For almost two-year-old Dil, it meant having to play by himself, as he sadly watched his older brother leave the house from the living room window, with tears streaming down his cheeks. For Tommy though, as well as most of his friends, other than Chuckie, who was nervous, he saw the journey of starting preschool to be an adventure, or though he thought.

For the occasion, he wore a pair of black shorts and his new red Nationals Stadium shirt he had recently gotten on their trip to Washington D.C. the week prior to starting preschool. He sadly, still had the stitches on his left shoulder where he had been shot by Bob and Mike's gun, but thankfully, those were covered up by his shirt, and he'd be getting them taken out the following day, while pretty much, everything else had healed up, and he had the stitches taken out of his right hand the day before. Everybody's parents found it difficult to see their kids leave the nest and go off to preschool, but Kira helped Chas get through it that morning, by offering to take the kids to school while he opened up the Java Lava, and Didi had been preparing herself by reading all about preparing for preschool in her Lipschitz books.

"Now you have a good first day sweetie." Didi said to Tommy, kissing him on the forehead as they entered into Miss Weemer's classroom at the community center.

"Thanks mommy, I will." Tommy said happily, giving his mom one final hug, before the strawberry redhead quickly left the room, and went home to cry, nmissing her first born terribly.

Tommy went and put his new Reptar backpack in his cubby which was now, the only hook vacated, as he was the last one to show up that morning, mainly because Dil made it difficult for him to leave, not wanting his older brother to be off at preschool all day, because he'd be lonely, with nobody to play with. Tommy reassured his brother that he'd be home at lunch time, and would tell him about all of the exciting adventures he'd go on at preschool, which helped Dil calm down a little, at least, enough to get him to stop clinging on to Tommy's leg, allowing him to walk out the door. He then, looked around the preschool classroom, at everything that sat before him. Tables and chairs, books, lots of toys to play with, and a door that led outside to a playground.

" _Wow! That playground looks like fun!_ " Tommy thought to himself, as he made a bee line for the backdoor to the playground.

Miss Weemer heard the patter of tiny footsteps running towards the door, and saw where Tommy was headed. She ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the purple haired three-year-old to stop dead in his tracks, as he spun around to look up at his new teacher.

"Oh, hi Miss Weemer, I was just going outside to play." Tommy said.

"Sorry Tommy, you can't go outside to play right now, because you need to go out with the rest of the class and when I'm able to watch you, and, it's time for circle time. Why don't you take a seat on the carpet with your fellow classmates." Miss Weemer said, as Tommy turned to see where she was pointing.

Sure enough, there was a lovely area that was carpeted, with a red circle going around the floor, where all of his other friends, along with several kids he didn't know were seated, with a rocking chair at one end, along with a chalkboard and other items, that they'd use throughout the year to help them learn new concepts, like the days of the week, months of the year, holidays, letters, numbers, shapes, and colors. Tommy noticed a space on the floor next to Chuckie, where he went and made himself comfortable between Chuckie, and a brounette boy who he didn't recognize, but by seeing the nervous look on his face, he could tell that like Chuckie, he was a bit scared about starting preschool.

"Hey Chuckeroo." Tommy happily greeted.

The redhead looked up at his best friend, as he smiled and relaxed, happy to see him.

"Oh, hey Tommy, boy am I glad to see you I was getting worried." Chuckie said.

"There's nothing to worry about, this place looks like fun!" Tommy cried.

Pleased to see that he had cheered up his best friend, he thought he'd try to introduce himself to the boy sitting to his left, in hopes he could also cheer him up.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." Tommy happily greeted.

"Go away!" The boy to his left snapped, crossing his arms and looking down at the carpet.

Before Tommy could try to help him feel any better, Miss Weemer stood before her rocking chair, clapping her hands to get everybody's attention. All of the kids stopped talking and stared up at the teacher, to see what she wanted.

"Good morning class, and welcome to the first day of preschool. It's now time for Circle Time, where we'll be doing much of our learning, like learning our days of the week, letters, numbers, and more. But first, I thought we could begin, by going around the circle and introduce ourselves. State your names, age, and something about yourself. It can be something you like to do, or something you did over the summer before coming to preschool, or just, anything at all you want us to know about you." Miss Weemer instructed.

All of the kids nodded their heads, signaling they understood what she asked them to do.

"Now, who'd like to go first?" Miss Weemer asked.

"I'll go." Tommy happily said, standing up.

"You don't have to stand up, you can stay seated, but sure thing, go right ahead." Miss Weemer said.

"Hi, my name's Tommy Pickles. I'm three-years-old and I like going on aventures, Reptar, and playing with my bestest doggy friend Spike." Tommy said.

"Does anybody else here like Reptar too?" Miss Weemer asked the class.

Several kids raised their hands, as Tommy sat back down, and the introductions continued to go on around the circle. Feeling confident enough to speak up, after witnessing his friend do it, Chuckie went next, and went through a long list of everything he was afraid of post introducing himself. Kimi told everybody she was into going on adventures and loved playing with Super Thing, while Phil and Lil talked of their love of Reptar, mud and worms, and started arguing at a point, until Miss Weemer got them to stop. Zack told the kids about how he already knew his letters and numbers, and read a sentence Miss Weemer had written on the chalkboard, which read, Welcome to preschool, and Jesse told the kids that over the summer, he had gotten a playground for his backyard, which included a fort, rock wall, slide, and swing set. While the introductions were interesting, Tommy was starting to get bored, and would rather be off doing something fun.

His curiosity really perked up, when he overheard a dog barking outside the classroom. Curious, he turned his head towards the door, where he saw a man walking by with a tiny white puppy dog. By this time, a couple of kids in the circle he didn't know had started crying, while another one wet their pants, causing several kids to hold their noses, and Miss Weemer needing to change their pants. Tommy thought about seeing if any of his friends wanted to come with him, but worried he might get in more trouble if Miss Weemer noticed several of them were gone, plus, he wanted to not lose site of the adorable white puppy dog that had wandered by, he quietly crawled away from the circle, out of the classroom, and into the hallway, where he spotted the man walking with the white puppy dog.

Tommy was no stranger to going on adventures by himself, even if it had been a while, like the time he went to that baseball game with his grandpa and father and followed his bear balloon all over the stadium, or that time his mommy took him to some huge man after he drew on the walls, and just like at circle time here, they all started talking, much to his dismay, only boring the poor young toddler, and Tommy went off to explore the building where they were visiting at the time. This situation was more similar to that one, only he had been to the community center before, but only to attend music classes with Zack and his aunt one day a week, or to see performances and other such content when his cousin Angelica attended preschool the previous year, or just, to pick her and sometimes Susie and Harold up after school. Now, he was about to have himself the adventure of a lifetime, little did he know he was about to enter into a huge world of trouble.

He followed the man with the white dog, crawling quietly behind them, so as to not be noticed or get caught by other people passing through. Soon, the man went down a hallway that Tommy didn't recognize, and made several turns down several other hallways, until they got to a door. Tommy quietly followed the man into the room, where several other people with puppy dogs were seated around a huge circle, and a woman dressed in a gray suit stood at the front of the room.

"Are we ready to start obedient school?" The lady asked.

"Yes!" All of the people in the room cried, as the dogs wagged their tails and started barking.

Tommy sat quietly on the floor, as he watched the lady quiet everybody down, and instructed the other people in the class, having them do different things with their dogs. Many of the commands they gave their dogs reminded Tommy of those times his grandpa Lou would train Spiffi back home after he was born, helping him to behave like a good doggy.

" _This is more funnerer than preschool._ " Tommy thought to himself, as one of the puppy dogs, a yellow lab, broke away from his owner and came over to Tommy, where he proceeded to lick his face.

Hearing Tommy's playful giggle, the instructor came over.

"Well, who do we have here? Has JaJa made a new friend?" The instructor asked.

"Hi, I'm Tommy!" Tommy greeted.

"Well, aren't you an adorable little boy. And judging from your shirt, I'm guessing you're not from around here, as National Stadium is all the way in our nation's capital out in Washington D.C." The instructor said.

"Uh, no, I don't live there, I just, went there on vacation, but, I don't wanna talk about it." Tommy said, looking down at the floor for a minute, not wishing to talk anymore about that dreadful trip he had, wanting to more or less, put it completely behind him.

"Well, how would you like to help me hand out treats to all of the dogs who successfully complete the obstical course to wrap up obedience class today?" The instructor asked.

"Sure! I give my doggies Spike and Spiffi treats all of the time, and they love them!" Tommy said, taking the lady's hand and going to another part of the room, where she handed him a bag of treats.

"Now, only give them treats if they complete the obstical course, and follow their owner's commands exactly." The lady said.

"Okay." Tommy said, as the lady blew her whistle, and the first owner led his dog through the obstical course.

Almost all of the dogs passed going through the obstical course with flying colors, except for JaJa and the white puppy Tommy had followed into the classroom, who found it more fun to go over to him and start licking his face and lying down on the floor hoping to get belly rubs instead. Tommy couldn't resist, so he gave them belly rubs, much to the instructor's dismay.

"Tommy, you're suppose to be handing out treats, not giving free belly rubs to those dogs not paying attention." The lady said.

"Oh, sorry." Tommy said, unknowingly dropping the bag of treats to the floor, which JaJa proceeded to run up to, bite into, and saw to eating all of the treats.

Worried he'd get in trouble, Tommy snuck out of the room, nearly forgetting why he had gone there in the first place. He had fun, but he noticed he really needed to go potty, so went off in search of a bathroom. Unfortunately, every room he passed by at this point led to either some type of classroom or office, nothing looked like a bathroom. Then, he came to a set of floor to ceiling windows, lined with plants, but one particular pot looked like an old-fashion potty, or as the people said on the TV show he saw it on that his grandparents, Lou and Lulu were watching while he spent the day at their retirement home, a chamber pot. Not wishing to go in his pants, he ran over to the chamber pot, pulled down his shorts, and peed in the pot, just as a security guard walked by.

"Just what do you think you're doing young man?" The security guard asked.

Tommy gasp and quickly pulled up his shorts, looking down at what he had just done, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Tommy said apologetically.

"You should be young man, and where are you suppose to be? Where are your parents?" The security guard asked.

"Uh, they're not here. I came from Miss Weemer's class, but I gotted losted after following a doggy to doggy school." Tommy explained.

"Well then, let's get you back to Miss Weemer's preschool. She's probably wondering where you are." The security guard said, picking up Tommy and heading back in the direction of her classroom.

Unfortunately, Tommy hadn't quite finished doing his business, and had an accident in his pants on the way back, peeing and pooping in them. Meanwhile, back at the classroom, circle time had finished, where Miss Weemer had taught them what day of the week it was, and the kids were all off playing with the toys and getting to know one another. It was then when Chuckie noticed that Tommy was missing.

"I wonder where Tommy is?" Chuckie asked his friends, who were all sitting around him as they saw to building a huge tower out of blocks.

"I don't know!" Kimi replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Zack added.

Worried, the redhead got up and looked all over the classroom, but couldn't find Tommy anywhere. Worried, he started crying, which got Miss Weemer's attention.

"What's the matter Chuckie?" Miss Weemer asked.

"I can't find Tommy anywhere." Chuckie replied in between his sobs.

Miss Weemer took his hand and the two of them looked around the classroom together, but they couldn't find him anywhere either. She was about to call Security, when the man carrying Tommy showed up at the door of her classroom.

"Tommy! There you are." Miss Weemer said, pleased to see him.

"Apparently this young man thought it would be more fun to spend his morning at obedient school with the puppy dogs and peeing all over my plants rather than attending preschool like a good boy." The security guard said, setting Tommy down on the floor.

Miss Weemer looked less than amused.

"Is this true?" Miss Weemer asked.

Tommy nodded his head.

"He also wet his pants, so if he brought a change of clothes, I'd get him cleaned up right away." The security guard said.

"Thank you for bringing him back." Miss Weemer said, closing the door behind the security guard as he left the classroom.

"Not a problem mam, good day now." The security guard said, as he walked down the hall and the door closed.

Miss Weemer looked through Tommy's bag, but apparently, while he brought a snack and one of his Reptar coloringbooks, he had forgotten a change of clothes. Thankfully, she had some pull-ups lying around, which she changed him into, and told him to go play with his friends, and gave him a stirn talking to about how he shouldn't wander off during circle time, or any time of the day during preschool. Now wearing the pull-ups, which felt like diapers, Tommy sat on the floor, watching the other kids play, as he then realized something, just as Zack and Kimi walked over.

"Tommy, there you are, we were getting worried, well, Chuckie was anyway." Kimi said.

"So, what do you think of preschool? Isn't it neat?" Zack asked.

Tommy glanced around the classroom, as he saw kids playing together, realizing something right then. Unimpressed, he got to his feet, crossed his arms, and spoke up.

"What do I think of preschool? I hate it! First, you gotta sit still in this circle forever and ever while everybody talks, and you can't go play outside whenever you want. And nextest, all we do here is play, which, I do at home anyways. What's the point of preschool when you can't do nothing new and exciting without getting in trouble? And, they gots no potty here, and now, look at me, back in diapies again like I were a little baby-baby again, but you know what? Dilly misses me anyway. Maybe this, preschool thing isn't for me. I'd give anything to be a baby-baby again, just so I don't gots to go to school no more!" Tommy angrily screamed at the top of his lungs.

This caused several kids to turn their heads and stare at Tommy in shock, just as Didi arrived carrying Dil in her arms to pick up Tommy. Unknowing to Tommy, Dil overheard his comment of him wishing he were a baby-baby again, and a thought crossed the mind of his nearly two-year-old brother.

" _My big brother wants to be a baby again? I might be able to make his wish come true._ " Dil thought to himself, as Didi set him down on the floor and went over to have a talk with Miss Weemer.

"So what's going on here? You called and asked me to come pick up Tommy early." Didi said.

"Well Mrs. Pickles, your son refused to sit still during circle time, left the classroom, and returned where he had gone to the bathroom in his pants. You forgot to send him with a change of clothes, so I put him in a pair of the spare pull-ups I keep on hand in the closet." Miss Weemer explained.

"Oh dear." Didi said worriedly.

"I wonder if Tommy is really ready for preschool. I mean, he did wander off, becoming bored and uninterested." Miss Weemer said.

"Now you listen to me Miss Weemer, Tommy is just as much ready as any other child in this classroom. Maybe he was born two-months premature, but he's three-years-old and according to Lipschitz, it means he's ready for preschool." Didi protested.

"Didi, every child grows and changes at their own pace. Now, if I remember, you're not sending him tomorrow because you're taking him to the doctor's?" Miss Weemer asked.

"That's correct, Tommy got some stitches in his left shoulder as a result of an accident that happened on our summer vacation, and he's getting them removed tomorrow. And seeing that tomorrow is Friday and it'll be followed up by the Labor Day weekend, if I do send him back next Tuesday, that's several days he'll be out of school." Didi said.

"Now get a grip Mrs. Pickles, nobody will be here Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, but maybe it would be best, if Tommy take a few days off, and you think about what you want to do. Sit down and explain to him the importance of school and staying still, or, perhaps it would be good to get him reevaluated, perhaps he needs to be in a special needs classroom." Miss Weemer said.

"There's nothing wrong with my son, but if you insist I take him home, then I will." Didi said, running over to Tommy, who had made himself comfortable in a beanbag chair in the book nook next to Dil and Chuckie.

"Bye Chuckie." Tommy glumly said, as he saw his mommy approaching.

"Come on Tommy, let's go." Didi said, picking him up in one arm, and Dil in the other, as they hurried out of the classroom, leaving Chuckie waving goodbye, looking very sad.

Later that afternoon, come nap time, Didi had put both boys down in their beds, Tommy in his big boy bed and Dil in his toddler bed across the room, giving Dil his naptime bottle.

"Hey! Where's my bottle?" Tommy asked.

Didi looked over at her oldest son.

"Tommy, you're three-years-old now and hopefully returning to preschool next week. You don't need bottles anymore. Now, take your nap, and I'll be back to get you after you wake up." Didi said, blowing her two boys a kiss, turning out the lights, and closing the door.

Dil however, remembering overhearing Tommy's wish out of anger when he arrived at preschool with his mommy to pick him up, had other plans, as he quietly slipped out of bed with the bottle in his hand, tottling over to Tommy's bed, where he handed him the bottle of warm milk.

"Here you go Tommy, you wished to be a baby-baby, so drink up, and let your wish, come true. After all, if you're a baby-baby, you don't gots to go to school no more, and you can stay home with me, which is good news for me, as I missed you." Dil said, placing the bottle into his big brother's mouth.

Overhearing everything his brother said, and still feeling upset about how things went down earlier that day, he drank down the contents of the warm milk, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Dil saw to putting Tommy into one of his diapers and placing a pacifier into his mouth, really making him think his wish had come true upon awakening. Little did he know that during this time, Tommy was having a dream, where he had his wish granted, and was now smaller than his little brother, and was once again, a baby-baby, getting to stay home and do nothing but play all day.

He awoke to find himself in a diaper with the pacifier in his mouth, and thinking that this transformation had really taken place, he played along for the rest of the day, much to his parents concern. For most of the afternoon, nobody noticed much, except Dil noticed how quiet his brother was being, sitting in the corner of the playpen, playing with nothing but an old raddle and one of his Reptar dolls, but come dinner time, is when Stu and Didi started to really get worried.

"Come on Tommy, eat your spaghetti and meatballs." Didi said.

Tommy proceeded to throw his spoon on the floor, and not eat his supper, crying at the top of his lungs.

"What's the matter Tommy? What do you want?" Didi asked, but he kept crying.

Even Dil was starting to get worried, as he hardly ever noticed his brother cry like this before, which was true, Tommy cried far less after becoming a big brother.

"Come on Champ, use your words." Stu encouraged, but it was no use.

Didi finally gave in, feeding Tommy herself, like he were a little baby again, and that got him to calm down, as he ate the food on his plate.

"I'm getting worried Stu, Tommy's definitely going through a regression phase. Once I get the kids into bed, I'm definitely consulting Lipschitz about this." Didi said, as she fed Tommy the last bite of spaghetti on his plate.

Stu put them to bed, and gave both boys bottles that night. They awoke the next morning to find that Tommy had wet the bed, and the same routine of needing to be fed continued on the next morning at breakfast, before going to the doctor's to have the stitches in his shoulder removed.

Post getting home, while he was glad to no longer have the stitches, Stu took the boys outside to play in the backyard, where Tommy sat on the edge of his sandbox, with his feat buried in the sand, when it suddenly occurred to him, something was missing.

" _My friends, they're not here, they're, gone._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he stared down at his sandbox, a sad expression on his face.

Dil however, was across the yard, playing happily with Spike and Spiffi in the grass, giving them treats. Overhearing this, Tommy slowly looked up and observed Dil playing with the dogs, being reminded of what he had gone off and done the day before. He wanted to go play too, but knew if he did, nobody would see him as a baby anymore, and he'd have to go back to school, or did he want to go back to school? He did feel pretty lonely without his friends to play with, and if staying home meant no more playing with his friends, then maybe it was time to face the music, and accept the fact that he wasn't a baby anymore.

Meanwhile, Didi was talking with Celeste and Kira on the phone, while looking through her, Preparing for Preschool Lipschitz book, and trying to figure out what to do about Tommy.

"I just don't know what to do, Tommy is obviously depressed." Didi said, glancing out the kitchen window in the backyard where she noticed her oldest son, sitting alone in the sandbox, looking very sad.

"Well, do you think maybe he misses his friends? I say that as earlier today, it was Zack's turn to show to Miss Weemer that he was bored, becoming uninterested in the activities they were doing, and based on the scores on his entrance exam, she's recommending I put him into a magnet school, with kids more of his intelegence level." Celeste said.

"Are you going to do that?" Didi asked.

"Well, only if Zack wants to, and he keeps telling me how much fun he's having with his friends. I don't think he wants to leave his friends, even though this other school might be better for him." Celeste said.

"And is holding Tommy back the right thing to do? We held Chuckie back for a year, so he could go to school with Tommy, because he felt lonely that he was having to go all by himself." Kira said.

"Well according to Lipschitz, preschool is a place where kids are suppose to help develop their social skills, and learn new things. He also gives a list of suggestions here to help them understand the importance of going to school." Didi said, skimming the list that lay on the page before her in the book.

"Well, once Tommy seems to no longer regressing, sit down and have a talk with him about the importance of preschool." Kira suggested.

"That's it! Thank you Kira, I think I will." Didi said, as she saw to wrapping up her three-way phone conversation with Kira and Celeste.

As Labor Day weekend continued, Tommy thought more and more about it all, and it occurred to him come Sunday evening, that if he didn't grow up and stop acting like a baby, he'd never see his friends ever again. So that night at dinner, where they were having meat and potatoes, Tommy took everybody by surprise, and ate his food like a big boy. He even went to the bathroom after dinner, and asked if he could wear his big boy Reptar underwear to bed.

"Are you sure Tommy?" Stu asked, as he was helping his boys get ready for bed.

"Yes daddy, I'm sure." Tommy said, stepping into a clean pair of Reptar underpants, before putting on his pajamas.

Soon, it was time to go to bed, and the following day, is when Didi decided to have the talk with him, and came up with an idea after reading over the list of suggestions provided by the Lipschitz book. Sitting down at breakfast, she asked Tommy a simple question.

"Do you know what day it is Tommy?" Didi asked.

"Is it, Christmas?" Tommy asked.

"No sweetie, it's not Christmas. I mean, do you know what day of the week it is?" Didi asked.

Tommy thought about it for a minute, but had no idea what she was talking about, so shook his head no in response.

"Today is Monday, and you would know that, if you stayed still in circle time, and had listened to what Miss Weemer had to teach you." Didi explained.

Tommy gulped upon hearing his mother's comment.

"Son, I understand school might not be the most exciting thing in the world, but it's important." Stu said, coming into the room and overseeing his wife and oldest son at the breakfast table, having this important talk.

"Your father's right, you'll learn lots of important things in school, like the days of the week, and how to read books, and someday, after you learn everything in the world, you'll get to grow up and have a job, just like your daddy and I have." Didi explained.

"But I like playing and going on adventures. I had fun exploring, I just, wish I hadn't gone potty on the plant and gotted in trouble." Tommy muttered.

"And that's another thing, you can't wander off in school. Chances are there'll be plenty of opportunities to go on field trips where you'll get to have adventures with your teacher, friends, and classmates, but you can't be wandering off by yourself. You need to listen and do what the teacher says." Didi explained.

Tommy let out a sigh.

"All right, I'll be a good boy. Besides, I miss seeing my friends." Tommy said.

"Well champ, go to school, and you'll get to see your friends." Stu said.

And so, the next morning, Tommy returned to preschool, much to everybody's excitement, even Dil's, as he didn't like seeing his brother so sad. However, he was still very lonely. Luckily, Didi got some advice from Celeste upon dropping Tommy off at school that she decided to take to heart.

"You know Didi, I don't have a second child younger than Zack, but if I did, I'd definitely look into finding them kids his or her own age to play with while Zack were at school. Why not take Dil to the park. It would get him some fresh air, and a chance to socialize with other kids his own age." Celeste suggested, as she and Didi were walking through the parking lot to their cars.

"That's a great idea Celeste, I'll definitely consider this." Didi said, climbing into her car.

Meanwhile, back inside the classroom, circle time had finished, and this time, because they didn't have the introductions to go through, it went a lot quicker, as they did some finger plays, went over what day of the week it was, which it was Tuesday, and picked out different colors Miss Weemer had up on the board, which most of the kids named off correctly. They were now sitting down at the tables and chairs, coloring pictures on a worksheet, when Phil and Lil looked up at Tommy.

"So, whatever happened to being a baby Tommy?" Lil asked.

"Well guys, I decided, I may not like having to sit still in school, but I've gots to do it if I wanna grow up and do everything mommy and daddy do. Plus, I really missed you guys." Tommy said.

"I missed you too Tommy." Chuckie added, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"So from now on, I'm gonna go to school." Tommy declared.

"Yay!" All of his friends cheered in unison, as they all celebrated with excitement, sitting at the table and drawing their pictures together.

And from that day forward, at least, during preschool anyway, Tommy stayed in the classroom or on the playground, and did what he was told, well, most of the time.

And this, ends episode 6, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: Okay, so probably one of the more weaker chapters, as seems I had more worked out for it at one time, which I sadly lost on my old computer, but hope it came out okay. The part I took from my own life of my days in preschool, was the fact that I use to wander off away from the classroom, not sitting still at circle time, and making the teachers think I was autistic, or had something more so wrong with me than the disabilities I already had at the time, which back then, was my visual impairment and mild Cerebral Palsy. The rest of it, I more or less, tried to make up to the best of my ability, given what I recall there being available at that community center from seeing the Pre-School Daze episode of Rugrats from season 8, and Tommy's personality and love of adventure. I also get the impression from various episodes of All Grown Up, like his monologue he's giving at the start of, Dude, Where's my Horse, and how he snuck off with Phil and Lil in, Wouldn't It be Nice, that I gather Tommy isn't all that enthusiastic about having to go to school, but he'll do it, because he has to. Anyway, it's time for a late night 3 hour marathon of Rugrats on Nick Splat, from now until shortly after 3 in the morning, so I'm off to watch that now. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter/episode, and I hope to be back with more, very soon.


	10. Buffy's Secret

Author's Note: Tried to write this chapter/episode yesterday afternoon, and kept getting distracted, so sadly, had to put it off until now. No matter, thanks to not being able to sleep, because my schedule is all messed up, and on top of that, there being no extended Rugrats marathon tonight on Nick Splat, I'm going to attempt to get it written up and posted now. And this next chapter/episode, was thought up by Boris Yeltsin, and stars one of his OC's, as the title character belongs to him, but it's a parody of one of my least favorite Hey Arnold episodes, with a twist. Which episode is it? And what did I change to improve this version of the episode featuring Rugrats characters and OC's? See if you can figure it out, but just in case you can't, I'll reveal it all, come the end of the chapter. With that said, let's get started, and I hope you enjoy it!

Episode 7, Buffy's Secret

It was a beautiful, sunny Friday in mid autumn, and all of the kids in Miss Weemer's preschool class were sitting around the big table, playing with Clay-doh. Kimi however, seemed particularly excited on this particular morning.

"What are you so excited about Kimi?" Lil asked.

Kimi stopped working with her green Clay-doh to make her statue of Robosnails to look up at Lil with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to Buffy's house tonight for a sleepover!" Kimi said, pointing to a girl at the far end of the table with blond hair wearing pink and blue clothing.

"Neat!" Lil said.

"Yeah, my sister's been excited about this all week since our mommies set it up." Chuckie added, looking up from his blue Clay-doh, where he was trying to construct a spaceship.

"I can't wait until tonight." Buffy said, as she continued to work with her pink and purple Clay-doh, making seashells.

"Me neither Buffy, it's going to be lots of fun!" Kimi said, making the head of Robosnails and placing it on the body she had previously constructed.

The day continued to go on smoothly, as preschool finished and Kimi went home to pack up her stuff. Early that evening, Kira took her over to Buffy's place, and exchanged a few words with her mother, Joyce. Once Kira left, Buffy took Kimi into the living room.

"Want for me to show you our house?" Buffy asked.

"Sure!" Kimi replied excitedly, as Buffy took her hand, and showed her around.

She took her through every room, from the kitchen, to her mother's office, where she had been working on making some new baskets to sell to the art museum, and even took Kimi upstairs, where they peaked into her older sister Dawn's room, where she was busy working on homework. Noticing the tiny sound of footsteps on the floor, Dawn looked up from what she was working on.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, meet my friend, Kimi. We metted at preschool, and she's sleeping over tonight. Kimi, meet my big sister Dawn. She's eight-years-old, practically a growed up, and goes to big girl school." Buffy said.

"Pleased to meet you!" Kimi cried, shaking Dawn's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kimi. Now Buffy, if you wouldn't mind taking Kimi off to play, I have a lot of homework to do, thank you." Dawn said, pointing to her bedroom door leading back out into the hallway.

Without saying another word, Buffy did as her big sister instructed, and led Kimi out of her room. Buffy then showed Kimi where the bathroom was, and finally, where they'd be sleeping, which was Buffy's bedroom. The bedroom was covered in pink and purple wallpaper, and looked like a typical three-year-old girl's room, only Kimi noticed something different about it. Over in one of the corners, was a changing table. Curious, she turned to Buffy and asked about it.

"Uh Buffy, what's that changing table doing here? You're potty trained, right?" Kimi asked.

"Um yeah, of course I am. We just, recently redid my room right before I started preschool, and my mommy has yet to move the changing table out of here." Buffy replied.

The two little girls sat down on the floor where they played with some of Buffy's Cynthia toys, until dinner was ready. They then had dinner and their bath, and so far, the sleepover was going great, but as they were getting ready for bed, is when it happened. Kimi was curled up on the floor in her Dummi Bears sleeping bag, when she looked over in the direction of the changing table, where she saw Dawn placing a diaper on to Buffy.

"Now stay still Buffy, I'm almost done." Dawn said, applying the powder and then the diaper.

"All set, you can now go snuggle up in your sleeping bag next to Kimi, and soon, it will be time for story time." Dawn said, helping Buffy down from the changing table, where she pulled her purple nightgown over her diaper.

She couldn't help but glance over at Kimi, who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.

"You wear, diapies?" Kimi asked.

Buffy's cheeks went red with embarrassment, as she curled up in her sleeping back next to Kimi, and Dawn left the room.

"Okay, okay, that changing table is in here, well, because, at night, I still have accidents, so I wear diapies to bed." Buffy explained.

Kimi started laughing again, but covered her mouth, trying to stifle it.

"It's not funny Kimi, and you'd better not tell nobody I still wear diapies, got it? If you tell anybody, peoples might think I'm a baby or something. I'm three-years-old and in preschool now, and I'm making lots of friends. If everybody finds out I still wear diapies at night, my friends go bye bye." Buffy said.

"No worries Buffy, I promise, I won't tell nobody." Kimi said, as Buffy's mother came in to read them their story.

"Do you really promise?" Buffy asked.

"Cross my heart, poke the sky, stick a poodle in my eye, I promise." Kimi said, behind a fit of laughter that she was trying to control.

"That you tell nobody?" Buffy asked again.

"That I tell nobody." Kimi repeated.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, but she wasn't totally sure if Kimi would keep the secret. She had noticed over the short time she had known her, that Kimi was indeed, one of the more outgoing girls in her preschool class, she only hoped that keeping secrets wasn't one of her weak points. Soon, their story had been read to them and it was lights out, and the girls went to sleep, but while Kimi more or less, slept peacefully, Buffy had quite the interesting dream.

In the dream, Buffy was placed into a tub of water, but as soon as she was placed into the tub, she started to shrink in size, as her blond hair started to disappear, and it suddenly hit her, she was turning back into a baby-baby.

"Look at that! Buffy still wears diapies! She must be a baby-baby!" Kimi was heard saying from outside the bathtub, as her loud giggles could be heard, echoing throughout the bathroom.

The water got rough, as baby-baby Buffy started to sink, causing her to start crying at the top of her lungs. A few minutes later, she awoke from the dream, breathing heavily and noticed her diapers were wet, forgetting Kimi was in the room, she started crying. Both, her mother and sister came running into the room, and everybody, including Kimi had awakened to the sounds of Buffy's crying.

"What's the matter Buffy sweetie?" Joyce asked.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream, where I turned back into a baby, all because I still wear diapies at night." Buffy cried.

"Now now Buffy, you can't help your condition, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Speaking of which, you need a change." Dawn said, lifting her sister out from inside her sleeping bag, and taking her over to the changing table.

However, Joyce decided to take care of the diaper change this time, and sent Dawn back off to bed. Kimi watched silently, feeling bad that Buffy had a nightmare, but decided she wouldn't add to the situation, possibly making things worse if she did. Soon, Buffy was in a new diaper, and everybody went back to sleep. The rest of the sleepover was uneventful, as the girls had breakfast together the next morning, and Kimi went home sometime later on that Saturday morning.

Things were relatively calm, until Monday morning rolled around, and it was Jesse Barrow's mother's turn to drive car pool to preschool that day. Kimi, along with her brother, were picked up by the Barrows to head off to school, along with Tommy, Zack, Phil, and Lil.

"So, how was your sleepover at Buffy's?" Lil asked.

"It was great!" Kimi replied, as a tiny giggle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"Nothing!" Kimi snapped, stopping her laughter dead in its tracks.

"Then why are you laughing? Did something funny happen at Buffy's house?" Phil asked.

"Well, yes and no, but I promised I wouldn't tell." Kimi said.

"Come on Kimi, you can tell us, we won't tell nobody, right guys?" Tommy said.

"Right." All of the other toddlers said in unison, except for Chuckie, who didn't appreciate how everybody was pestering his little sister.

"You guys, if Kimi don't wanna share what happened at Buffy's, we should respect that." Chuckie said.

"Chuckie's right, and as Kimi's bestest friend, I echo what he's saying here." Zack added.

"Come on Kimi, what happened?" Jesse asked, clearly not paying attention.

"All I can say is, it had to do with something she was wearing, but that's all I'm saying." Kimi said.

"Was it a Reptar costume?" Phil asked.

"No Phil, while Halliween is around the corner, it had nothing to do with her costume." Kimi said.

"Well then, what was it then?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, she's potty trained, isn't she? I mean, it's not like she still wears diapers or something." Jesse commented.

At that moment, Kimi's heart jumped up into her throat, as her face turned red.

"Buffy wears diapers!" Jesse chanted.

"I didn't say nothing!" Kimi griped between clinched teeth, as Jesse's mother turned into the community center parking lot.

"Come on Kimi, I can tell by how you're acting." Jesse said.

"Gosh, Buffy must be the onliest three-year-old in all of the world who still wears diapers." Phil added.

"Look, I promised I wouldn't tell, so you guys can't say nothing neither, got it?" Kimi barked.

However, while Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Zack kept their mouths shut, Jesse proceeded to tell everybody in their preschool class about the juicy secret he had learned about Buffy. Unfortunately, he managed to tell everybody else in their class right before Buffy arrived at school, making the start to her week, a very unpleasant one at that. Upon walking into the classroom, and going to sit down at circle time, she ran into Tom Daniels and Teddy McNulty, who had this to say to her upon greeting her.

"Oh look everyone, it's the diaper wearing baby!" Tom Daniels said.

"Do you wear bunny pajamas too?" Teddy asked.

Buffy screamed with anger, pointing a finger at Kimi, who started to cry. For the rest of that day, Buffy did all she could to avoid Kimi, and didn't speak to her. The next day, Kimi tried to confront her.

"Buffy, I just wanna say, I'm very sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for your secret to get out." Kimi said to Buffy, who was sitting in a bean bag chair in the book nook at play time, looking at a Dummi Bears board book.

The blond simply peered over the cover of her book, and rolled her eyes at Kimi, unimpressed by her apology. Kimi however, wasn't giving up. Come snack time, she took out the two Reptar bars she had brought from home, and gave one of them to Buffy.

"Here Buffy, have a Reptar bar. I gotted it, specially for you." Kimi said, handing Buffy the Reptar bar.

"I love Reptar bars, thanks!" Buffy said.

"So, do you forgive me?" Kimi asked.

After chewing a bite of the Reptar bar, Buffy simply stuck out her now green tongue at Kimi, which told her not yet.

"Come on Buffy, what do I gots to do to make us friends again? I've gots an idea, I'll be your stuper helper for the nextest week." Kimi suggested, taking a bite out of her Reptar bar.

Buffy relaxed a little, as a small smile came to her lips, giving this idea a try. And so, over the next week, Kimi did several little small favors for Buffy, everything, from getting crayons for her at coloring time, to hanging up her jacket, and even feeding Buffy her snack at points. Finally, it was the following Monday, when they were playing out on the playground on the Hop-scotch court. On Buffy's way over there, she passed by the big toy, where Tom Daniels had this to say to her, from the top of the slide, as he observed Buffy walking out to the playground.

"Good job baby Buffy, you know how to walk really well!" Tom Daniels said in a teasing tone of voice, before sliding down the slide.

This only caused Buffy to glare over at him angrily, before joining Kimi at the Hop-scotch court.

"So, Buffy, are we friends again? Do you forgive me?" Kimi asked.

Buffy simply balled up her fists and gritted her teeth, staring angrily at Kimi.

"Never!" Buffy screamed, turning her back on Kimi and stomping off to the opposite side of the playground.

Kimi simply sat down on the concrete, and started to cry, getting Tommy and Zack's attention, who were playing with a ball in the grass. Noticing this, they ran over to her to try to help cheer her up.

"Hey Kimi, what's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"It's Buffy! No matter what I do, she won't forgive me and be my friend no more." Kimi said.

"Well, why don't you just tell her that it wasn't your fault that the secret got out?" Zack suggested.

Kimi lifted her head out of her hands, wiped her tears away with her sleeve, and looked over at Zack with a smile.

"You're right Zachary, Jesse was the one who pushed it out of me, I've gots to tell her. Thank you for helping me, when we go back inside for free play, I'm going to tell her the truth." Kimi said, standing up, looking more determined than ever.

Tommy and Zack gave her approving smiles, as everybody saw to lining up single file by the door, and headed back inside the building. Buffy had left for a doctor's appointment while they were outside, so Kimi would have to wait and confront her the following day, but she would confront her nonetheless. Meanwhile, Buffy had enough of this being pushed into having to make up with Kimi, so she came up with a plan for Kimi to get revenge on her. Packing one of her plane dark purple shirts and one of her diapers into the bottom of her backpack the following morning, she knew what she had to do if Kimi begged for her forgiveness again. That morning at indoor playtime, Kimi noticed Buffy sitting alone at one of the tables, coloring in a Cynthia coloringbook, and decided, this was the perfect opportunity, to make her move. So she quietly tip-towed over, took a seat in an empty chair next to Buffy, and spoke up.

"Buffy, I've gots something to tell you." Kimi said.

"If you're asking for forgiveness, you can save your breath." Buffy said, cutting Kimi off.

"Wait I'm not finished!" Kimi cried.

"I don't care. There's only one way and one way only, I'm going to forgive you." Buffy said, getting out of her chair and running over to her backpack, where she pulled out the dark purple shirt and diaper, and brought them back over to the table, dangling the two articles of clothing in front of Kimi's face.

"You expect me, to wear, that?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, and you can wear that, and only that, as looking like a baby and being humiliated in front of everybody at preschool is the only way I'll forgive you." Buffy said.

Kimi reached out and grabbed the shirt and diaper out of Buffy's hands, and angrily threw them across the room, where the diaper proceeded to land on top of Phil's head, making several kkids laugh.

"Never! Dressing up like a baby-baby isn't gonna solve nothing! Besides, you already embarrassed me by trying to get me to dress like this, and oh yeah, I'm not the person you should be mad at. If you should be mad at anybody, be mad at Jesse, he's the one who pushed your secret out of me, and went and blabbed it to everybody in school." Kimi explained.

Overhearing this, Jesse came out from behind the block tower he was building with Tommy and Chuckie, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well what do you know, Jesse Barrow's a cry baby." Teddy said, laughing.

Jesse just gave him a dirty look, before staring over at Buffy, who gave him an angry glare. Before going towards Jesse, she briefly turned her attention back to Kimi, and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kimi, I should have had more faith in you." Buffy said.

"And I should have said something sooner." Kimi added.

"Are we friends again?" Buffy asked.

"Of course! That is, if you wanna be friends again." Kimi said.

"I do." Buffy said, as the two little girls gave one another another hug.

"I'm sorry too." Jesse said, still crying, as he went and attempted to join in the group hug with Kimi and Buffy.

However, Buffy wasn't ready to forgive Jesse yet, as she kicked him in between his legs, and knocked him to the floor, where he proceeded to wet his pants.

And from that day forward, Kimi and Buffy became great friends. The same can't exactly be said for Buffy and Jesse, but at least, she was mad at the right person this time.

And this, ends episode 7, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter/episode. Also, if you didn't figure it out, the episode of Hey Arnold that chapter/episode was a parody of, was Arnold Betrays Iggy. Now, you maybe thinking, how low down and stupid could I get, to bring up such a repulsive episode? Well, that's where things changed. Did you notice how in my version of that episode to feature Rugrats characters, Kimi didn't dress up as a baby-baby, rather, she confronted Buffy and they made up, while Buffy was finally mad at the right person? That's what should have happened in that Hey Arnold episode. When Iggy wanted to seek revenge, by having Arnold wear a pair of bunny pajamas in front of everybody in the neighborhood, Arnold should have refused to go through with the plan, and confronted Iggy right then and there. It also would have been a good opportunity to tell Iggy who really spread his secret around, and while I could see Iggy no longer being friends with Sid, Stinky, and Harold for all eternity, like how it became for Buffy and Jesse in this version of that episode, at least Arnold would have been doing the right thing, rather than stooping so low as to go along with Iggy's ridiculous plan, which, only made him mad and embarrassed in the end, and as anybody knows from seeing the episode, it didn't solve anything. They continued to remain x-friends, and that's all he wrote. I surely hope I did that horrible Hey Arnold episode justice here, and be looking for more chapters/episodes, coming sometime soon.


	11. Creatures of the Backyard

Author's Note: I'm feeling bored and Fan Fiction is relatively quiet today, so thought I'd bring you all another chapter/episode, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). Before we begin though, how many times must I remind people proper edicet when leaving reviews and trying to give constructive criticism? It's okay to point out a spelling mistake, even if it was made in one of my author's notes and not in the actual story itself, but pointing out my mistake followed up by calling me a fucking slutty whiny bitch, is a whole other story. Be thankful to the person who did this, they're only permanently on my block list for life, because ever call me such a revolting name like that in person, and you'd be dead. That's right, don't ever speak to me in that manner in person, if you don't wish to see the light of another day again. I'll commit murder, if the person is deserving of it, and anybody who calls me a fucking slutty whiny bitch, I'm sorry to say, doesn't deserve to live. So bottom line, think before you speak, because it could possibly cost you your entire life, depending on how it's delivered, to whom, and when. It'll certainly cost you your ability to interact with me if you continue to do it in reviews on my stories on Fan Fiction, or even in PM's for that matter, so, better off keeping your mouth shut, if you have nothing nice to say, or can't find a nice way to point out errors to me in my stories. If you're wondering what I'm referring to, look at the reviews on this story, and a review left very recently on chapter 6, and you'll know what I'm talking about here. I don't tolerate stuff like that, and I'm tired of people not listening to me. Either you get it through your head and learn to respect me for who I am, or face serious, and possibly irreversible consiquences. With that out of the way, let's move on, to the subject of today's chapter/episode. Remember in the All Grown Up episode, Truth or Consiquences from season 1, Didi brings up Tommy's first movie masterpiece, Creatures of the Backyard? And do you guys recall how during my imaginary season 10 of Rugrats, I featured the characters from Bobby's World, in particular, Bobby and his family, and how Bobby was good friends with the Rugrats? And do you remember in my fan made series finale, The Washington D.C. Story, it was briefly mentioned, that Bobby's family would soon be moving to Norway? Well, it's time for the gang to say goodbye to Bobby, and for Tommy to take his first leap into film making, and not only see how, Creatures of the Backyard came to be, but what the movie entailed. With that said, let's get started, and, I hope you enjoy!

Episode 8, Creatures of the Backyard

School had only been in session for a couple of weeks, when fall was starting to set in, and the Rugrats gang, was getting use to going to preschool, while Angelica and Susie settled into their kindergarten class at Doodle Dale Elementary School, and Dil got use to spending his mornings alone, or with other new friends he made at the park. However, there was one little boy in first grade, who wasn't very happy. The dark haired boy known as Bobby Generic, would soon be leaving the United States for a long time, as he learned at the end of his summer vacation around the time he and his family was returning from a trip they had taken to Washington D.C. that his dad, Howard Generic, who had been transferred from working for The World of Pants in Arizona, to working for The World of Shirts in Yucaipa, California, and now, while he'd still be working for The World of Shirts, he'd be covering the overseas market, out in the country of Norway. This was big and sad news for the entire family, but especially to Bobby, when it meant having to leave all of his little friends behind, and also having to say goodbye to his beloved pet dog, Roger, who he had known most of his life. This was because, when going overseas, there were only certain things they could take with them, and pets, were much harder to travel with outside the country. Luckily, they weren't moving until the tail end of the month of September, so Bobby had some time left, to play with his dog, before they'd be moving away and giving his dog to their uncle Ted, who had finally secured a place back home, where he could keep a pet.

It was two weeks before the Generics were due to leave the country for good, when Bobby was out in his front yard, and the rest of the kids were next-door at Susie's house. They were out on Susie's lawn, helping her water some flowers, when Tommy spotted Bobby over in his yard.

"Hey you guys, I see Bobby! Let's go say hi!" Tommy suggested, heading in the direction of Bobby's yard.

Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Dil, and Susie all followed him over there, as Angelica was nowhere in sight, seeing she was getting to spend a day with her father, thanks to him getting some time off from work.

"Hi Bobby." Tommy happily greeted, as he approached the Generic's lawn, only for Bobby to not respond right away.

Curious and concerned, the purple haired three-year-old preschooler, inched closer, to see Bobby sitting in the grass, hunched over and looking sad. He came up behind Bobby and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The dark haired six-year-old looked up and turned towards the direction of the tapping.

"Oh, hi Tommy." Bobby said in a sad tone of voice, letting out a sigh.

"What's the matter Bobby?" Tommy asked.

"In case you forgot, I'll be moving away soon, to a place far away from Norway. However, that's not the worst of it. On top of moving away from you guys and America, where I've lived my whole life, I have to leave behind Roger." Bobby replied.

"Why's that?" Kimi asked.

"My mommy says it's gee golly too hard to take dogs out of the country don't ya know. I tried to find out why he couldn't come with us, but everybody I asked, said it was too hard to explain. My uncle Ted is coming to take him on the day before we leave, and well, that'll be it." Bobby explained.

The Rugrats gang had no words, though Tommy knew what it was like to be without his pet dog Spike, as he had been without him in the past, but each time he was, he always returned. He couldn't imagine being separated without him forever and ever. However, he always knew how to cheer up his friends in hard times.

"Don't worry Bobby, we'll find a way to keep you and your bestest doggy friend from having to be apart when you move." Tommy said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Bobby asked, standing up in the grass to better face all of his friends.

"Maybe you could find a big suitcase, and get Roger to lie down in it, and drag him on the plane that way." Phil suggested.

"We got lots of suitcases inside, let's see if we have any that will fit Roger!" Bobby suggested, as they all headed inside his house, where his folks had already started packing various belongings into boxes.

They headed down to the basement, where the suitcases were kept, and started looking for the biggest ones they could find. Once they found the largest ones of the bunch, the kids took them upstairs out to the backyard, where Roger was happily lying in the grass, nibbling on a bone. Wanting to ensure they could get Roger to get inside the suitcases, Bobby went inside and brought out some dog treats, which he put some in each suitcase. This luckily, got Roger's attention, and the kids led Roger into each suitcase. Unfortunately, while he'd curl up inside each one post eating the dog treats, the moment the kids tried to close the suitcases and zip them up, Roger jumped out of each one, running off across the yard.

"Well, that plan didn't work." Chuckie commented, after they tried all of the suitcases they had brought outside, that were sure to fit his size, only for the dog to decline being closed up in each one.

Before they could come up with another plan, they heard Susie's mother call them from the back door of Bobby's house.

"Come on kids, it's time to go, your parents will be here any moment." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Bobby, we'll think of something." Tommy said, but Bobby was starting to lose hope.

The rest of that weekend was uneventful, as the kids tried to think of ways to keep Bobby and Roger apart, but weren't having much luck. Come the next week at preschool however, is when Tommy got his brilliant idea.

"Tomorrow will be picture day, so wear your best clothes, and be here for your class photos." Miss Weemer said excitedly, as the kids got their stuff ready to go home.

The next day, everybody came in, wearing their best clothes, and had their pictures taken. The following week, they got their pictures back, when Tommy was looking at the pictures of him and his classmates, and got his brilliant idea.

"I think I know how we can save Roger and Bobby." Tommy said that morning at snack time.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked in unison.

"Yeah, what?" Zack added.

"Well, maybe we can't keep him and Roger together, but maybe we could get some pictures taken of us, Bobby, and Roger together, so he'll have lots of pictures to look at when he's away, and can remember all of the fun times we had together." Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea Tommy." Chuckie commented, the rest of the gang, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Only one problem though." Chuckie said, looking a bit skeptical, as he finished up his snack.

"What is it Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"We don't gots a camera to take the pictures like that nice man that took ours at school." Chuckie said.

"Sure we do Chuckie, member when I gotted that camera at Christmas Land? We can use that to take the pictures!" Tommy said.

"Great idea Tommy!" Kimi said excitedly, as the kids went to their cubbies to get their things together to go home, and the following Friday afternoon after school let out, Bobby came over to Tommy's house with Roger, and they put, operation, make a photo album to remember them by, into action.

Since they spent most of their playtime outside, and it was a beautiful day, they went out to the backyard to take the pictures.

"Okay everybody, say cheese." Tommy said, holding up his camera in front of his face.

Before he could snap the picture though, Roger jumped up in the air in excitement, or would start barking, messing up the shot. This happened several more times, and then, when it hit Bobby that there'd be no pictures with Tommy in them, he realized he'd have to have somebody else take the picture so he could be in one of them.

"Here Dilly, since you're my onliest brother, and Peter isn't around to help us today, why don't you help us. You just, hold up the camera to your eyes, and press this button." Tommy said, pointing to the snap picture button on the camera, as he handed it over to his little brother, who was a big baby, and able to do a lot more things more easily now.

"Okay Tommy, I'll do it." Dil said, getting into position with the camera, while Tommy went and stood next to Bobby, and they got Spike and Roger into the picture for this shot as well.

"Okay, say bumble bees." Dil said.

"Bumble bees." All of the toddlers said, as Dil went to take the picture.

No sooner did he hit the button, when he let out a loud scream.

"AAAHHH! Somebody turn off this light! It's hurting my eyes!" Dil screamed.

"What's wrong Dil?" Tommy asked.

"Just, get this away from me!" Dil cried, throwing the camera in the direction of a mud puddle across the yard.

"Dil! My camera!" Tommy cried, running over to the mud puddle, and picking up his now dirty camera out of the mud.

Later, they saw Peter, who took the camera back to his dark room at his castle, where he developed the film, and they soon discovered that every picture they tried to take came out awful. There were fuzzy out of focus spots where Roger would jump, and on the shot that they tried to get Dil to take, he had the camera facing the wrong way, getting a picture of his eyes, rather than the rest of the group, which would explain why he had a flash of blinding light in his face, that hurt his eyes and scared him.

"Now what do we do?" Lil asked, her hands on either side of her face, as the kids sat in the living room, at a loss of what to do next.

At that moment, they overheard the adults talking in the kitchen, as Stu and Didi had invited everybody over except for the generics, to plan something big for their final Saturday they'd be in town.

"So, have you told Howie and Martha about the big surprise going away barbecue we're throwing for them tomorrow?" Betty asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to head over there this afternoon to return some of Howie's power tools to him he let me borrow over the summer, and invite them at that time." Stu replied.

Tommy turned to his friends.

"We've got one last chance. Come on you guys, we've gots to think of something special to do for Bobby and Roger. Think of all of the fun stuff we did together. He helped rescue me when we went to Washing Machine DC, he went with us to get our firstest lie berry cards, and we even went camping together. He's like, a big brother to all of us, so come on, we've gots to do something." Tommy said.

Nobody could think of anything right off, until something on the TV caught Zack's attention.

"And now, Masterpiece Theater presents, the making of a movie." A narrator said on the television.

Zack turned to his friends with an eager look in his eyes.

"What if we made a movie?" Zack suggested.

"That's a great idea, and my daddy's gots a clam quarter we can use to make it too!" Tommy said, leading everybody to the hall closet, where sure enough, he saw it on a shelf.

Just as he was about to reach up for it, an all-too familiar voice, who had just arrived there from kindergarten moments before startled him.

"And just what do you think you're up to?" Angelica asked.

"We're gonna make a movie for our friend Bobby so he'll have something to member us by." Chuckie said.

"Ha! You? Make a movie? That's a good one. Like the growed ups will let you use the clam quarter anyway." Angelica said.

"Come on Angelica, Bobby's our friend, how would you feel is Susie was moving away?" Zack asked.

Angelica simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't care. I'd be happy if that goody goody would move away for once." Angelica said, stomping off towards the kitchen to get some cookies.

Just as Tommy was about to reach for the camera, he heard his mommy call them into the kitchen for a snack, and they were hungry, so they went to have their snack, in hopes they could figure out something to do the next day.

Saturday afternoon came, and the Generics arrived early for the party, bringing Roger with them, since Ted would be coming the next day to pick him up. Lucky for Tommy, his daddy had brought the camcorder outside and left it on the picnic table. While out in the yard, Phil and Lil helped themselves to some mud pies, where worms were crawling all over it, Spiffi and Spike were playing in the yard with Roger, and Tommy, got his brilliant idea, as he reached up to the picnic table, and got down his father's camera.

"I know the perfect movie to make you guys." Tommy said, playing around with the camera to figure out how it worked.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"We'll call it, Creatures of the Backyard, and who's better to star in our movie, than my bestest doggy friend, and the bestest one who knows all about the backyard, Spike!" Tommy cried excitedly, just as Peter came out to the backyard with some salads, and lay them down on the table.

Being too preoccupied with helping prepare for the barbecue, he was unable to stop for a moment to help them make their movie, so it was up to the toddlers and Bobby, to put this film together. And all afternoon, while the parents got food ready for the barbecue, their kids were busy in the backyard, making movie magic, which they'd show to their parents and present the going away present to Bobby, after dinner and before dessert.

It finally came time for dinner, where hamburgers and hotdogs were served, and everybody made small talk for one final time with the Generics, as they enjoyed a lovely meal together, though Tommy ate faster than usual, being eager to show off his masterpiece. Within the time he made his movie, once Peter had a moment to help them, he did write up some credits on index cards and helped make a list of ending credits to follow the film, which he put together while Stu saw to cooking everything on the grill. Finally, dinner was finished, and they all headed inside, as it was starting to get dark.

"You guys!" Tommy cried, standing in front of the TV with the DVD in his hands, trying to get the adults' attention.

Unfortunately, his tiny three-year-old voice was barely audible over the large crowd that had gathered, so Peter had to help out, by standing next to him and whistling to get everybody's attention. Once the room was silent, Peter motioned Tommy to speak up.

"Bobby, we're sorry you've gots to go away to Norway, and leave Roger behind with your uncle Ted, but we've gots something special, for you to member us, and Roger by. I give you all, my firstest movie, Creatures of the Backyard, starring, Spike!" Tommy announced, as he put the DVD into the DVD player, and the movie began.

To start off the movie, Tommy road on Spike's back, holding the camera, as he tried to show what the backyard would look like from Spike's point of view, to the best of his ability.

"The backyard is the funnest place to play, full of aventures. But the bestest part of the backyard, is getting to explore it, and the onliest one who knows the backyard bestest of them all, is my doggy friend, Spike!" Tommy narrated in the background, as he started to ride through the backyard on Spike's back, being careful to not drop the camera.

It wasn't easy at first, as some of the images were a bit shaky, but they got the jist of what Tommy was trying to show. They came over to Phil and Lil, who were standing near a mud puddle.

"This is mud, it's home to lots of wormies and bugs." Phil explained.

"They help flowers grow, and when they're finished, we get a snack!" Lil added, handing her brother a worm, which he immediately slurped in his mouth.

It then cut to another shot of Kimi and Zack over by the tree.

"Trees are fun to climb, and they're home to lots of pretty birdies!" Kimi cried.

"That bird up there is a robbin." Zack explained, as Tommy pointed the camera up into the trees, and zoomed in on the robin up in its nest.

And finally, it cut to a shot of Spike, Spiffi, Roger, and all of the kids except for Tommy, rolling around in the grass and playing together.

"And finally, the backyard isn't complete, with some fun playtime, as we roll around in the grass and have lots of fun!" Tommy cried excitedly, handing his camera over to Susie, who was more interested in watching than playing.

Before the movie ended and went to the credits that Peter had helped put together, Susie came on to the screen.

"To Bobby and all of our friends, we'll miss you a lot, and we hope this movie, directed by our very own, Tommy Pickles, will help you remember us, as we remain friends, to the very end." Susie narrated, before cutting back to one final picture of the kids playing fetch with Roger and Spike in the grass, before the screen cut to black and the credits that Peter had written up, flashed by on the tail end of the DVD.

As soon as the credits ended and it returned to the main DVD menu, everybody applauded.

"That was the best movie anybody ever made. Thanks Tommy, and all of my other friends, I'll never forget you." Bobby said, getting out of his seat and giving Tommy a hug.

All of the toddlers came up to Bobby and hugged him, as tears started to spill and everybody cried, realizing this was the last time they'd be seeing him, as while his uncle Ted was coming the following day to collect Roger, they'd be leaving for Norway on Monday.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Bobby said in between his tears.

"Me too." Chuckie added.

"Me three." Jesse added.

Everybody bid the Generics farewell, as they saw them cross the street one final time to their home next-door to the Carmichaels, and across from the DeVilles.

Before they left for home though, Peter made Bobby's family a copy of the movie to take with them, and on the disc, with his help, he had each toddler sign their name, making it a ppersonalized autographed copy of the movie.

"Thanks guys, I'll never forget you." Bobby said, waving goodbye as he crossed the street with his parents.

Four weeks later, after his family was settled in at their new home in Norway, Bobby was feeling bored and lonely, so he put on the DVD of, Creatures of the Backyard, and watched the scene where he and his friends were playing in the grass with Roger, Spike, and Spiffi. As he watched the movie, tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, but a smile came to his face, as he thought back to those memorable moments with his friends.

" _Thanks to having this movie, I'll never forget you guys._ " Bobby thought to himself, as he sat back, and watched, Creatures of the Backyard, for the first time, in his new home.

Meanwhile, back in California, it was show and tell at preschool, when Tommy decided he'd show his movie to the class.

"We made this a few weeks ago to tell our neighbor and friend, Bobby, goodbye, before he moved away. I give you all, my firstest movie, Creatures of the Backyard, starring, Spike!" Tommy said, as Miss Weemer loaded the DVD into the player, and his entire class, watched his first masterpiece.

After the film ended, his entire class applauded.

"That was magnificent Tommy, you've really got some raw talent for film making. And a great way to tell your friend goodbye, with a movie made by all of you to remember him by." Miss Weemer said.

"Thanks Miss Weemer, I thought so too." Tommy replied with a smile, as he headed over to the table for snack.

" _And Bobby, we'll never forget you._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he took a sip of his juice, and went on about the rest of his day at preschool.

Of course, only being three-years-old at the time, he sort of forgot about Bobby over time, as they wouldn't see one another for another ten years, and seven years later, his mother could only remember parts of the ordeal behind the making of his first movie, but regardless, it was something priceless where their friends were concerned, that would for sure, go down, in history.

And this, ends episode 8, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter/episode of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). While we never actually saw the gang have to say goodbye to a close friend on Rugrats, as while Angelica almost moved away in one episode, she never actually did, I always figured that if one of them were to move away, they'd do something extra special, to help say goodbye, and to give them a special gift to remember them by, as that's how close friends they were with one-another, and that just, seemed like the perfect way in my mind anyway, for that movie to come to be. And when I was little, around the time I was moving away from Oklahoma to Massachusetts, the friends I had at the time in Oklahoma, were moving away to Norway, and I vaguely recall the friends I had who had pets at the time, couldn't take them with them, but the reasons for why they couldn't take their pets right away, escaped me at the moment, when thinking back on that memory. I do hope everybody who read this, enjoyed it, and be looking for more stories, and updates to this story and other ongoing stories, coming soon!


	12. Heart Transplant Tragedy, Part 1

Author's Note: This upcoming chapter/episode, and the next one, are not only a 2-parter, going together, but will probably be the most difficult ones for me to write in this entire story/series for the time being, as they touch upon something difficult I had to deal with growing up, in my case, it was losing a family member as a child. Yes, this chapter/episode and the next one, are dedicated to my late cousin James, who I sadly lost at the young age of eleven in late January of 2003. Also, since to a degree, since the person these next two chapters/episodes are focusing on is a good friend of Zack's, I thought I'd stray away from my norm for this story, and have this chapter/episode and the next one, be told from Zack's POV. With that said, let's get started, and I hope you enjoy!

Episode 9, Heart Transplant Tragedy, Part 1

Zack POV

Preschool. An interesting time in my life for sure. A time of learning new things. A time of exploring many different places with my teacher and friends. And speaking of friends, a time for making new friends. However, at such a young age, you still tend to believe that you'll have your classmates forever to go through school with as you grow up, or at most, if not, they're just, in a different class another year, or like in the case with my older friend Bobby, they move away because their parents get new jobs or something. Little did I know that I'd be saying goodbye to one of those new friends, sooner than I thought, and not in a way that any young preschooler like myself, should have to do.

The new friend I made after coming to preschool, goes by the name, of Zadon Hannigon. A somewhat chubby child of age three, who looks somewhat like Chuckie, without the freckles and glasses, and if Chuckie's hair were brown instead of red, but sticking up and styled the same way. Their teeth and noses looked similar, and for a while, I thought they were related, until I overheard our teacher, Miss Weemer say his last name one day, and knew for sure that he wasn't related to Chuckie in anyway, shape or form. Okay, so maybe he could have been on his first mommy's side of the family, but while I've known Chuckie for over a year, I didn't feel comfortable asking, and I wasn't sure if he would even know, so decided to let the matter drop.

It took Zadon a while to really warm up to the rest of us. Heck, I remember on our firstest day of school, Tommy sitting next to him at circle time and trying to make small talk with the boy, and he simply glared at him angrily, telling him to leave him alone. By the time Halloween was coming around, and I had celebrated my second burpday, as yes, being a child of high eintelegence, I started preschool much earlier than most children, he was starting to warm up to us, and we even had a few playdates outside of school, usually when I was in the care of King Peter Albany, spending the afternoon or a Saturday or Sunday at his castle. We got through our play at Thanksgiving, and then, came December 10, or as it's known in the preschool, Flu Shot Day.

"Okay class, hand in your slips that were sent home last night for your mommies, daddies, and guardians to sign, and follow me." Miss Weemer said, as we lined up single file at the door behind her, me standing with Kimi directly in front of me, and Zadon behind me.

We followed our teacher down several hallways to a room that smelled much like the doctor's office. Here, a nice nurse with red hair greeted us.

"Hello kids, I'm nurse Patty, and I'll be giving you all your Flu shots. Now there's nothing to worry about, it'll only pinch for a second, and it will soon be over. Miss Weemer, I'm assuming you have all of the kids permission slips?" Nurse Patty asked her.

"Right here mam." Miss Weemer replied, handing her the small stack of papers.

"Everybody getting Flu shots, please come with me, the rest of you, please wait outside with Miss Weemer." Nurse Patty said, as I, along with most of our class, followed her into her office, and sat down on a long bench against the wall.

That's when it hit me. Out of all of us to hand in permission slips, I noticed that Zadon never handed one in.

" _Maybe he was getting his Flu shot elsewhere?_ " I thought to myself, as Nurse Patty cleared her throat, and continued her short talk about what we could expect from this procedure.

"Another thing I should remind all of you of right quick, is the side effects that can come along with getting the Flu shot. The most common one being a small area of redness around the area of the injection, and slight pain in that arm for about a day or so. Thus, I recommend you get the shot done in the arm you don't color and cut with. For most people it's their right hand they use, so we typically give the shot in the left arm, so please do speak up if you need me to do it in your right arm. However, other side effects are a fever, which will often hit roughly three days post receiving the shot, and the fever usually lasts roughly three days, so you might have to miss a little bit of school during this time. Though we're doing this on a Wednesday, so hopefully, if any of you should get the fever, it will hit on the weekend, and you might only have to miss a day or two of school early on next week. With that said, who's up for the first Flu shot?" Nurse Patty asked, as Lil DeVille raised her hand.

"I'll go first." Lil said.

"Very well then." Nurse Patty said, as Lil got up from the bench where we were all sitting, and went over to a red chair across the room, where Nurse Patty applied some disinfectant stuff on her arm, and saw to giving Lil the shot, which, she was very brave.

Everybody else took their turns, though Tommy and Kimi had to help calm down Chuckie when it was his turn, and the poor guy forgot to remind the nurse he was left-handed, resulting in him struggling to do things the rest of the day because his arm hurt, while I took mine with no hesitation, and would have comforted Zadon, had he gotten the shot. Jesse was at the end of the line, and he let out a loud scream upon receiving the shot, finding the pain very discomforting, but once all was said and done, we met up with our teacher and Zadon, who were waiting outside for us in the hall.

"How did it go?" Miss Weemer asked.

"Fine, and we all got bandages of our choice to put on the spot where we had the shot. I chose Super Why." I replied excitedly.

"And I chose The Dummi Bears! Look, there's Jelly Bear!" Kimi cried, showing me her bandage as we walked back to the classroom.

"It's beautiful!" I cried, giving her a little smile.

I was also so pleased with how brave she was while getting her shot. Of course, while Kimi amazes me everyday, I still couldn't get it out of my head as to why Zadon never got a Flu shot at school like the rest of us. All I knew at this point, was that he was allergic to nuts, but as far as I knew, there was nothing else wrong with him. Boy would I find out in another few months, just how wrong I was.

The rest of the week was uneventful, as we went to school, and I played a lot with Zadon, trying to decide if I should ask him about the Flu shot. On Saturday, he came over to play, as my aunt had the day off from work, and seeing we were alone, I thought this was as good of any time, to ask my burning question. We were sitting on the floor in my bedroom, playing with blocks when I decided to ask him.

"So Zadon, I have a question for you. Why didn't you gets a Flu shot with the rest of us at preschool?" I asked.

Zadon gulped, peering over the block tower he was building, unsure of how to answer my question.

"Oh I gotted one, but mommy tooked me to a doctor at the hopcickle to have it done." Zadon replied.

"How come?" I asked.

Zadon got that nervous look in his eyes, unsure of how to answer my nextest question.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Zadon replied, going back to building his block tower.

I decided to just, be quiet for a few minutes, and not bring up the subject again. While Zadon and Chuckie were similar in personality, maybe it's because Chuckie has been friends with Tommy for practically forever, being able to find the strength to open up a bit more easily, while I could tell from day one of preschool, that Zadon had never played with another child before starting school, except for maybe his younger sister Elena, a cute blond little girl who was practically bestest best friends with Tommy's brother Dil, after they metted at the park one day, I had to be very careful what I brought up with Zadon, not wishing to scare him off, or make him feel uncomfortable.

We continued to play together all afternoon, until shortly before dinner time, when his mommy came to pick him up. I did notice that we played a lot of quiet games at my house, as when we tried to play Racing Reptar, he grew short of breath quickly, and had to sit down for a while, and aside from eating snacks with no nuts in them, I heard his mommy and my aunt bring up something about him sticking to his low sodium diet when he arrived.

As the sun went down, my aunty and I stood in the parking lot, telling them goodbye.

"Bye Zadon, thanks for coming." I said, waving, as he got into his mommy's car.

"Bye Zack, thanks for having me." Zadon called back.

"Yes, thanks for having him." Zadon's mommy said to my aunty.

"It was my pleasure. The boys seemed to have a lot of fun together." My aunt replied, as we headed back into our partment, and saw to having dinner.

At dinner, is when I decided to ask my aunty another question.

"Aunty Celeste, what does it mean for food to be, low in sodium?" I asked.

"Low in sodium, means the food is low in salt content, something that your friend Zadon, has to be very careful of." Aunty Celeste replied, as she took another bite of the macaroni and cheese on her plate.

"How come?" I asked.

Before she could answer, the phone rang, and she got up to go anser it. And because she was on the phone for a good long time, and I went off to watch a Reptar movie I had started watching before Zadon came over, that I chose not to finish until he was gone, because he was more interested in playing than watching a movie with me, my question never gotted answered. Only thing I learned at bedtime that night, was that I wouldn't be seeing any of my other friends over the weekend, because Jesse, Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi had all developed fevers as a result of the Flu shot, while Phil and Lil's paternal grandparents were visiting from out of town. Peter came to watch me on Sunday, while my aunty went to work for a few hours, and we played Candy Land together, and watched Treasure Planet on DVD.

It was the nextesd day when I went to school, when I noticed something was off. I expected to not see Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and Jesse that day, figuring they were still getting over their fevers as a result of the Flu shot, but Zadon wasn't present either. Curious, during free playtime, I went up to Miss Weemer's desk to ask about it, since Phil and Lil were arguing over who would play with me first, and I really wasn't in the mood.

"Miss Weemer, what's the matter with Zadon?" I asked.

"Zadon's home sick too, he'll be back in a few days." Miss Weemer simply replied.

Okay, I'd go with that, after all, it's not just Flu shots that give peoples fevers. It's quite possible that he accidentally ated some nuts, as that's how we learndid of his allergy back in September, and he had to be rushed off to the hopcickle to have a shot, and was out for a few days afterwards, missing our class field trip to the zoo. I didn't think much of it, as my other friends returned to school later on that week, while Zadon didn't return until the following week, which was the last week before our Christmas break. As winter continued on, or as it's known as where I live, months of cooler weather, I couldn't help but notice that Zadon was out of school much more often, or leaving early for doctor's appointments. Sure Tommy was out a couple of times, and there was that day he showed up wrapped in foil with Sabrina and Madeline, who apparently were staying at his house for the week, on the day we were getting together with the kindergarteners for special projects and games, only to learn that he had arrived with a fever, having to be picked up early, and Chuckie had been out the week before with the same thing Tommy had come down with, but Zadon hardly showed up at school very much at all. He was there on the weeks Tommy and Chuckie were absent, but regardless, I was starting to get worried.

I thought about asking Miss Weemer about it again, but if there's one thing I hate about being in preschool, is only getting the simplest of answers out of most growed ups, other than my aunty, who understood my intelegence. Though seems like every time I tried to ask my aunty about Zadon, she'd always get interrupted, and one day, she did give his mommy a call, only to find nobody home, and getting her voicemail on her cell.

I didn't think much about it, until the weather started warming up, and to my pleasant surprise, Zadon returned to school, and was there for a solid two weeks.

"I'm glad you're back Zadon, I missed you lots this winter." I said, playing with some green Clay-Doh at the table.

"Me too. I would have rather been here with you guys, but sadly, it couldn't be helped." Zadon replied, molding his purple Clay-Doh into a snail.

"How come?" I asked.

And again, I received that look that he gave me when we last had a playdate at my house a few months back, as he shrugged his shoulders and looked away, obviously being uninterested in answering my question.

" _Whatever it was, he surely was being very private about it._ " I thought to myself, as I went on about the rest of my day, trying to put the thought out of my mind.

Then, I got an idea. I had received enough stickers on my good behavior chart at school, as each day, if we were good, we got to put stickers on these charts that stayed in our cubbies, and my aunty treats me to something special if I've been good. It could be anything, from a trip to the Bouncy House at the mall, to seeing a movie that's playing, to getting to have a sleepover with one of my friends.

"Well, with spring around the corner, I think you're well overdue to have a sleepover." My aunty said, taking me home one afternoon from Tommy and Dil's place.

"I wanna sleep over at Zadon's house." I said excitedly.

"I'll have to talk to his mommy, but I'll see what we can do." My aunty said, as our driverless van went in the direction of our partment.

Sure enough, come the end of the week, I was in for a pleasant surprise, when I wasn't being picked up by Peter or Tommy's parents, but rather, I was going home with Zadon and his mommy, and I got to go to his house, where I metted his daddy Richard, who worked at the doggy pound, and saw his little sister Elena, who I only saw a few times when we were all playing together, but we mostly stayed out of her way, since Zadon and Elena, don't exactly get along. We played together, watched The Dummi Bears and the Land without Smiles on DVD, and finally went off to bed, where I got to use my new purple Reptar sleeping bag, and Zadon had a blue sleeping bag with stars and spaceships on it. Before we went to bed though, his mommy said something that caught me by surprise.

"Come on Zadon, time to take your heart medicine before bed." Zadon's mommy said, as she led him out of the room, while I saw to putting on my jammies, and Zadon's daddy helped me brush my teeth.

" _Heart Medicine?_ " I asked myself, as I curled up in my sleeping bag, and Zadon returned to the room, all dressed for bed in a pair of white footsy pajamas with red stars on them.

"Goodnight boys, sweet dreams." Zadon's mommy said.

"Night night mommy." Zadon replied.

"Goodnight Katie." I said, as she blew us a kiss, turned out the lights, and closed the door.

Zadon had a nightlight that looked like a globe of the world on his dresser, that gave us plenty of light, so at least it wasn't too dark. I wasn't ready to go to sleep, so decided to try one final time, to ask Zadon about what was going on.

"Zadon, I'm sorry if I keep asking questions that you are uncomfortable answering, but what's this, heart medicine you had to go take?" I asked.

Zadon let out a sigh, as he rolled over in his sleeping bag, turning to face me.

"Okay, I guess, I'd better tell you, or else I'll nevrer hear the end of your questioning me." Zadon said.

"Zadon, you know we're friends, you know you can tell me anything." I said with a smile, hoping to ease his nerves.

"Okay, if I tell you, you promise to tell nobody?" Zadon asked.

"I promise, after all, we don't need a repeat of the Buffy Kimi Jesse incident that happened back in the fall. And just to be sure I'm going to keep my promise, let's pinky swear." I said, grabbing a hold of his right pinky with my left one, as we officially shook on it.

"Pinky swear!" We cried simultaneously, before letting go, laying back in our sleeping bags, and Zadon toldid me his story, to the bestest of his young three-year-old ability.

"Okay Zack, the thing is, I was borndid with a broked heart." Zadon started to say, before I broke in with another question.

"You mean you were born crying? My aunty tells me that when you're feeling heartbroken, you cry." I said.

"No no, well okay, I think we all cry when we're borndid, but this is something different. Put one hand on your chest, and the other hand on mine, I want you to feel something." Zadon said, as I did what he instructed.

I noticed a beating in my chest, and I noticed a beating in his chest, but it felt slightly different from mine.

"What's that beating feeling?" I asked.

"It's our hearts, but notice how different yours is from mine?" Zadon asked.

"Mine is even, like a drum, while yours is, kind of, off." I replied.

"That's cuz my heart don't work right. The way mommy and the doctors explained it to me is this. You're spose to have four chambers in the heart, they pump blood through the body, you know, that red stuff that comes out when you cut your finger on something. I was only born with three chambers, and as a result, I've had problems much of my life. I'm constantly going to and from hopcickles, getting testing done, and even had something called a pace maker putted inside my heart shortly after my second burpday, so it would beat right. It's also why I didn't get my Flu shot with the rest of you guys before Christmas. My mommy and the doctors felt it would be bestest, for me to get it done at the hopcickle, in case anything went wrong, I'd be in a better place to get it fixed quicker. I did get the fever, but it was much worser, and I almost died, that's why I was out all that week after you guys gotted your shots, as I had mine after preschool on Friday of that week after school, but upon getting the fever on Monday, I had bad chest pains, and had to go into the hopcickle. Things are getting so bad, the doctors are considering I get a heart transplant, if I want a chance at getting to grow up and live for a long time. So I've been in and out of hopcickles the lastest few months, getting testing done, where they hook me up to funny machines and have me do exercise and stuff, to test me and watch my heart." Zadon explained.

"Oh, so that would also explain why you tend to play quiet games, and always run out of breath when we play movement games on the playground, even sooner than Chuckie does, as Chuckie has allergies, that make it hard for him to breethe." I said.

"Yep, while I have the nuts allergy, and gots to eat stuff that's low in salt, cuz that isn't good for my heart." Zadon said.

"So, if this is such a big part of your life, why don't you want nobody knowing about it?" I asked.

"Zachary, I don't wanna tell nobody cuz, you might not know this, but having heart problems at our age, isn't exactly, well, you know, normen. It's something espected to happen in old peoples, like grandmas and grandpas. If the other kids knew I had a heart problem, they might laugh at me. You're one of the firstest friends I ever had, and I'm getting to where I can play with most of the other kids at school. I don't wanna lose my friends cuz of something I can't help that most kids our age don't gots to worry about." Zadon said.

"I get ya. I promise, I won't say nothing, and I'll let you say something when you're ready, that is, if you're ever ready to do so." I said, snuggling up close with my white teddy bear Frosty, who I had brought with me to the sleepover.

"Thanks Zack, you're a true friend." Zadon replied, snuggling up with his purple Reptar doll, as the two of us, drifted off to sleep.

I put it out of my mind, to ensure I wouldn't accidentally say something, upsetting Zadon in the process. We went on about things at preschool, seeing to that Reptar Bar mercial some of us got to star in after the company recovered from the recall they had several months back, that we helped save, and we all celebrated Easter, with an egg hunt at school, and my aunty and I went with Zadon, his sister, and their parents, to see the Easter bunny. Good thing too, because shortly after we returned from the Easter holiday, right before spring break, I arrived on the Friday before our break started, to find that Zadon wasn't at school.

" _Oh no_." I thought to myself, as I ate snack, but from the worried look on my face, Tommy noticed.

"Is there something wrong Zack?" Tommy asked.

"I'm just, worried about Zadon, that's all." I replied, taking another bite of the Teddy Grahams on my napkin.

"Don't worry Zachary, maybe Zadon's family lefted early for vacation." Kimi said.

"Yeah, member back when we had to share with the class where we're from, and Zadon toldid everybody he's originally from some far away place called Alaska?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, maybe they went there to visit or something." Phil added.

"To see his family." Lil added.

"Maybe you guys are right, thanks for helping me to feel better." I said with a smile, taking a sip of my juice.

"No problem Zack, after all, that's what friends are for." Tommy said, as he went back to finishing his snack.

Though while the smile remained on my face, a lump of worry filled in my chest, as something toldid me they weren't having a happy trip to Alaska to visit family. I tried to put it out of my mind, and have a good spring break, playing with my friends, even if I had to listen to Dil constantly complain about Elena not being around to play with.

"I wish Elena was here." Dil said one day while we were all in the sandbox in Tommy's backyard one morning the next week, building sandcastles.

By this point, I was getting fed up with his constant complaining, and said something I shouldn't have said.

"Hey! I'm sad Zadon isn't here to play with, but you don't see me complaining, and consider yourself lucky. At least there's nothing wrong with your friend, while Zadon could end up in the hopcickle, and never come back!" I screamed angrily, standing up and stomping on top of the sandcastle I had made, sending sand flying in every which direction.

"What are you talking about Zack?" Lil asked.

I gasp in shock, realizing out of my fit of anger, I had said too much.

"Nothing!" Just, leave me alone." I snapped, leaving the sandbox and heading back inside Tommy and Dil's house, where I sat down in an easy chair in their living room, refusing to move until my aunty came to pick me up at lunch time, as she had the afternoon off that day.

I was relatively quiet the remainder of that week, more or less, keeping to myself, but from time to time, I could tell my friends were worried about me.

"Are you okay Zack?" Chuckie asked me one day at lunch.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone." I snapped, crossing my arms and looking down at the floor, not wishing to discuss the matter any further.

"Well, okay then, but if you need to talk, just, let us know." Chuckie said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I muttered to myself, as I went on to finish my sandwich, giving my friends the cold shoulder the rest of the day.

Thankfully, it was the last day that week my aunty had to work, allowing us to spend a long weekend together, as she had Friday off, before I went back to school on Monday morning. Boy did I regret not telling my friends the truth about Zadon when I had the chance, as upon arriving at school on Monday morning after our spring vacation, I could tell that Miss Weemer looked uneasy about something, as she had an announcement at circle time.

"Class, I do hope you all had a wonderful spring break, and I'm anxious to hear what you all did over your break, but before we get to that, I have a very important announcement to share with you all, about one of your classmates." Miss Weemer said.

"Who?" I asked, raising my hand, trying to make it not look like I knew anymore than the rest of the class.

I already knew it would most likely be about Zadon, since he was absent upon our arrival to school that morning, but didn't want to look obvious, like I knew more than the rest of my classmates, specially my closest friends who I had known before my firstest burpday.

"It's about Zadon Hannigon. Class, I had a talk with Zadon's mother over the weekend, and his name was moved up on the waiting list. He went into the hospital in San Fransisco known as UCSF Medical Center, to have heart transplant surgery." Miss Weemer announced.

"Heart transplant? What's that?" Tommy asked.

I knew I couldn't keep silent no mores, and had to say something. After all, what Zadon didn't know, surely couldn't hurt him, and while I had promised not to tell, now that he was in the hopcickle, I couldn't just not say nothing.

"Guys, ever notice how when you touch your chest, you feel something beating? Well, that beating, is this thing called your heart. It makes blood go through our body, and basically, allows us to live. Zadon though, was borndid with a broked heart, and no, I'm not talking about being sad, I'm talking the other kind, that requires one to go into the hopcickle and get a new heart, isn't that right Miss Weemer?" I asked, making sure I was getting it correct.

"Yes Zack, that's correct. Zadon is in the hospital, in the process of getting a new heart. It's uncertain if he'll be returning to school for the rest of the year, but before we share what we did over our vacation, I'd like us all, to go to our tables, and make get well cards for Zadon, as the mail man will be here later on this morning, to collect them and send them to the hospital where Zadon is having his surgery." Miss Weemer said.

I wasted no time. I went over to a table, where she had paper and crayons laid out, took a few, along with a sheet of paper, and got to work making my card. I didn't want to talk to nobody, just, wanting to get that card to Zadon as soon as possible, hoping to make him all better. Little did I know what was about to happen. Just moments after I had started working on my card, a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming!" Miss Weemer called, as she went to answer the door to find an older person there who none of us recognized, who motioned for our teacher to step out into the hall.

"Kids, you keep working on your cards, I'll be right back." Miss Weemer said, before closing the door behind her to have a talk with this person who showed up.

Before we had any time to react, she returned to our classroom, looking about ready to cry. Noticing this, I raised my hand and spoke up on everybody's behalf.

"Miss Weemer, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Class, I just received the official word on Zadon. I'm sad to say, that he won't be returning to our class." Miss Weemer sadly announced.

"How come?" I asked.

The room remained silent after I asked my question, but from the sad look on my teacher's face, I could tell that whatever she had to say in response to that, wasn't good.

End of Zack POV

To be continued in episode 10, as this, ends episode 9, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: I made references to a few earlier episodes of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), like Reptar Bar Disaster, Stay Still Tommy, and Buffy's Secret, as well as a tiny reference to my story, Nell's Adventures in Babysitting, in particular, chapter 6 of that story. If I can keep it together, as you can probably guess as to what's coming, I'll be back soon, with Part 2, Episode 10, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). For now though, please take care.


	13. Heart Transplant Tragedy, Part 2

Author's Note: And yes, I bring you all, Part 2, of the most tragic event for any preschooler to have to experience. For this reason, before you start reading this part, you might want to go grab yourself a box of tissues. Once you have them and are all set, let's get started.

Episode 10, Heart Transplant Tragedy, Part 2

Zack POV

As I stared at my teacher's sad expression, as she stood there, looking for the best words to tell our class what had happened to Zadon, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Class, Zadon didn't make it." Miss Weemer blerted out, bursting into tears, as she ran off to bury her face into a box of tissues.

"What is she talking about, and why is she so upset?" Kimi asked.

"I know what happened, Zadon died in the hopcickle, just like what happened to my daddy." Teddy McNulty blerted out from two tables over.

"Died? What's that?" Jesse, Kimi, and Buffy all asked in unison.

"I know, it's like what happened to my pet bug Melville and my firstest mommy." Chuckie replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"I don't understand." Kimi said, looking confused.

"Well dead is like when you're asleep for a long time." Lil explained.

"Like forever." Phil added.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement, and at that moment, a lump formed inside my throat. While I was really really smart, much smarterer than anybody else in that classroom, somehow at that moment, I knew I was experiencing something I hadn't experienced ever since I was a baby-baby, the loss of my mommy, daddy, and paternal grandparents.

"Like what happened to my parents and grandparents on my daddy's side of the family." I cried.

"Yeah the same thing happened to my daddy too. I was only a baby-baby when it happened, but still, it was pretty sad for my family." Teddy McNulty said, getting out of his chair, as the rest of us in the classroom, all except for Kimi, did the same, and joined together over at the circle time area, giving one another a group hug, as we started crying into one another's shoulders.

I couldn't understand what was keeping Kimi, until she came over a few minutes later, and tapped me on the shoulder. I released my grip on Tommy Pickles and Tom Daniels at this point, to turn around and see what Kimi wanted.

"Here Zachary, maybe the hopcickle couldn't make Zadon a new heart, but hopefully, mine will work." Kimi said, handing me a picture she had just drawn of a heart, as in the kind that's everywhere at Valentine's Day.

I knew Kimi was only trying to help, but how could I wipe off that determined smile from her face with the truth? She was my bestest friend after all, but it sadly, had to be done, though luckily, her brother beat me to the punch.

"Uh Kimi, I don't think that's going to work." Chuckie said in between his sobs.

I lay a gentle hand on Kimi's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye with a sullen expression on my face.

"Kimi, Chuckie's right. I like the heart, but, there's two types of hearts. The kind we draw on paper and that goes up everywhere at Valentine's Day, and the kind inside of us, and sadly, it's too late. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but this heart won't work." I said.

Just then, Kimi ripped the piece of paper in half and threw it across the room, backing away from me with an angry expression on her face.

"Well thanks a lot! I knew something was bothering you Zachary, but you wouldn't tell us what it is, even over spring vacation when we were by ourselves." Kimi snapped.

"Zadon didn't want me telling nobody, and I didn't want a repeat of the Buffy Jesse Kimi incident that happened here lastest fall with you know, her secret." I replied.

"Just, leave me alone Zachary, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day!" Kimi replied, stomping off to a far corner of the room, as I simply went back to my table, and buried my face in my hands, as I started crying again.

The rest of that morning at preschool was very quiet, as Miss Weemer more or less, let us go have a morning of free play until our parents came to pick us up, and thankfully, my aunty showed up, as originally, she toldid me upon bringing me to school that morning, that Peter would be picking me up.

"Hi Zachary." Aunty Celeste called to me from the doorway, as I went and grabbed my things from my cubby, and went to catch up with her.

"Aunty Celeste, what are you doing here?" I asked, taking her hand as we headed out of the community center to her driverless van.

"I'll explain when we get in the car." Celeste replied, as she saw to strapping me into my car seat, and we saw to heading for our partment.

Once she started up the car and it was heading to the address she had put into the GPS, she spoke up.

"I have some sad news about your friend Zadon." Celeste said.

"I know, our teacher tolded us this morning at preschool. He went into the hopcickle to have heart transplant surgery, and didn't make it." I said.

"Well, you might want to know what really happened. Zadon's mommy gave me a call at work this morning, and explained everything. The heart transplant was actually successful. Post the surgery though, he started building up some fluid in his lungs, which made it impossible for him to breethe, resulting in his death." Celeste explained.

I gasp, not being able to believe how such a thing could happen.

"Why did it have to happen?" I asked, as our driverless van turned into the parking lot.

"Sometimes, these things just happen sweetie." Celeste said, as the car turned into a parking space and she switched it off.

We quietly headed inside our partment, but no sooner were we inside, when I ran to the couch in the living room, threw myself face down into one of the pillows at the end, and burst into tears. My aunty sat down at the end where my feet weren't touching, and started rubbing my back, as even she, too, started crying. I slowly looked up and turned towards my aunt.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in between my sobs.

"I'm sad too. Zadon was not only your friend, but he was my friend too, plus, I feel so bad for his family. His parents lost a child, and his sister lost her only older brother, I can only imagine how devastating that must be, I mean, I found it hard to lose my parents and brother in that house fire, but at least they were grown. Zadon was only three-years-old. Thanks to his early passing, he'll never get to finish school, grow up, and do all of the things that most people get to do in the world. And I can only imagine just how difficult this is on his family, they even moved him up on the list for a heart transplant when the doctors saw he only had a thirty percent chance of living if he didn't get a new heart soon." Celeste explained between her tears.

It only made me cry even harder, as while I was little, I thought back to what Zadon had toldid me at our sleepover, how this heart thing is something that's only spose to happen in old people, like those who are Tommy and Dil's grandma and grandpa's age, when they're getting ready to die anyways, and now, it happened to Zadon. I never thought I'd lose a friend so young in my life, and in this manner. I can't go visit him, I can't send him letters, he's, gone.

I'm pretty sure we cried for several more minutes, skipping lunch entirely that afternoon, going straight to nappy, as at a point, we cried ourselves to sleep in one another's arms on the couch, not awakening until sometime much laterer, when the sun was looking like it was about to go to bed, and we were really feeling hungry for dinner.

The rest of that week, I felt, well, as some peoples might say, numb. I was really quiet, not having much interest in playing or nothing, and seems most of my other friends were feeling the same way. Miss Wemer tried to keep us busy with activities, but even she had a hard time, as she had never witnessed one of her students dying, so I can see how hard it must have been on her. I also noticed that Tommy really looked tired a couple of days later.

"You're really looking tired Tommy, you alright?" I asked that Thursday morning at snack time, three days after receiving the news that Zadon had died in the hopcickle.

"I'm alright, I guess, I haven't gotted much sleep cuz Dilly keeps me up late, asking questions, as because Zadon went bye bye, looks like his mommy, daddy, and Dilly's bestest friend Elena might be moving back to Alaska." Tommy replied.

"How come?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I wish they weren't moving, for Dil's sake, he's so upset." Tommy replied with a sad tone, looking about ready to cry.

I let the matter drop after that, as Kimi came over and tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Wanna go play a game?" Kimi asked.

I looked up and turned in her direction to see her standing over on my left.

"You're not mad at me no more?" I asked.

"No, I understand, as I was one of the people involved in the Buffy situation, and I remember how I felt, had Zadon toldid me to be quiet, I would have done the same." Kimi said.

"Glad you're not mad. Yeah, we can go play a game, after all, maybe playing something we enjoy will help cheer us up." I said, taking Kimi's hand as we ran off towards the house keeping area and we pulled out the fun food.

I pulled out the pizza that you put together as a puzzle, and nearly lost it, as that was Zadon's favorite puzzle to play with in the house keeping area.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked me.

"This was Zadon's favoritest puzzle!" I cried, bursting into tears, as Kimi hugged me from behind, trying to help me feel better.

"It's okay. Besides, wouldn't he want you to play with it for him, since he can't be here to play with it too?" Kimi asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think I'm ready." I said, thrusting the pizza puzzle down on the stove of the kitchen set and running off to the book nook, where I buried my face in one of the alphabet books, trying to get lost in thought, not caring that I had memorized this book eons ago.

That week in general, was just, hard on all of us, as we all witnessed things that reminded us of Zadon, from his favorite foods, to his favorite toys at playtime, and how we'd have to stop movement activities to give him time to catch his breath so he wouldn't feel left out, it was like, a part of us was missing. Though despite all of this, come Friday morning, I was taken by surprise when my aunty gotted out my black pants and jacket, along with my nice white top and red tie that I wore for such things as picture day at preschool, or when going to nice things like stuff at church, and I saw she put on a black dress, rather than her usual blue clothes.

"What's going on? Why are you wearing black? And what's with the suit and tie?" I asked.

"Today is Zadon's funeral, and the Hannigon's going away party, as they're leaving for Alaska next week, never to return to California." Celeste replied, helping me to get dressed.

"How come? And what's a funeral?" I asked, as Celeste fassoned my clip on tie.

"A funeral is a special thing we do, to say goodbye to people we've lost. Zadon's family will probably say some words of things they remember about him, and they'll show pictures of him, as well as possibly allowing people to see him, one last time." Celeste explained.

I was a bit confused by what she was saying. Like, how could we see him, if he was dead?

"There's no preschool today, as we're all going to the funeral instead, though his body will actually be buried up in Alaska, where his family is from. That's why his parents and sister are moving back there, to be closer to the rest of their relatives. They only moved to California after Zadon was born to get him better treatment for his heart, as there were better medical options here to help him than there were up in Alaska, and the same goes for his mother, who I believe had some sort of surgery on her stomach after his sister was born, I'm not entirely what that surgery entailed, but now that they have no reason to live here anymore, and feel they need to be closer to their aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins, they're heading home, and given the circumstances, I don't blame them." Celeste said, as she strapped me into my car seat, and we headed off to a building I didn't recognize.

I only knew where we was going was some place called a funeral home, because the talking GPS in my aunty's driverless van said so as we were getting closer and finally reached our destination.

"Here we are." My aunty said, getting out of the car and unstrapping me from my car seat.

We walked through the parking lot and went into the funeral home, to find we were the last ones to arrive, as my teacher, classmates, and their families had all arrived before we did, and there was Zadon's mommy, daddy, and little sister, who ran up and gave Dil a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Elena." Dil cried into Elena's shoulder.

"Me too!" Elena replied, as the two two-year-olds hugged one another and had a good cry.

Meanwhile, I was looking around the funeral home, as I had never seen any place like it. It looked like a large living room with couches and other chairs, and lots of flowers everywhere. We stopped off at a table where my aunty scribbled down something on a piece of paper, where it looked like from what I could tell, everybody had written their names, though it looked really curvy and fancy, unlike the letters I was use to reading in story books, so I couldn't quite make out what it all said.

"Thanks for signing our guest book." A lady said to my aunt who I didn't recognize.

"No problem. Come on Zachary." Celeste said, as I took her free hand that wasn't carrying her white cane, and we headed to where the rest of the crowd had gathered.

Sure enough, there were pictures everywhere of Zadon, some of him at age three, including the school pictures we had taken shortly before my and my close friends pal Bobby moved away, to some pictures taken of him when he was younger, including some of him when he was just a baby-baby, wrapped in a blue and white striped blankie, with only a few short strands of dark brown hair on top of his mostly bald head.

My aunty and I walked through a line, where most of my classmates and their families were up ahead of us, along with other people who I didn't recognize, who were probably peoples only Zadon's family knew, or maybe they were family from Alaska who came up for the funeral. When we reached the end of the line, and my aunty and I went around and gave his parents and sister hugs, as I went up and gave Elena a huge one.

"I'm sorry you losted your brother, but look on the bright slide, at least, you gets to be a only child now." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elena replied, though she sure didn't look very happy about what I said.

Did I by chance, say the wrong thing? Not wishing to upset her even more, as even if they didn't always get along, I'm sure it didn't change the fact that she'd miss her brother, as well, family is aportant and spose to love each other no matter what, I moved on down and silently hugged his mommy and daddy.

"Thanks for coming Zack and Celeste." Richard and Katie told us both, as me and my aunty gave them our hugs.

"Oh, it's the least we can do. This loss has been really hard on Zack, though I can only imagine how tough it must be on you two, I'm so terribly sorry you had to lose a child, so young." Celeste said, as I wandered over to what was waiting at the end of the line.

There was a small little place with padding on it with a rail in front of me, kind of like that place at church where my aunty and I go when we attend, where they feed her a funny looking cracker and some liquid out of some giant cup thingy, and say stuff about the body and blood of Christ, something even my smart mind still hadn't wrapped my head around at such a young age, while they'll often say some prayer and place their hand on top of my head, only at this place, I looked over the railing, and sure enough, there was Zadon.

He was lying very still inside some little bed thing, wearing his usual attire, a light gray plain t-shirt, dark blue shorts, white ankle high socks, and bright red shoes identical to Chuckie's, only his tied with black laces instead of white ones, which often came untied like Chuckie's, but as I stared closer, I saw how his eyes were closed, like he was asleep, understanding the point Phil and Lil had made earlier in the week what it meant to be dead. When you die, you basically, fall asleep, and never wake up again, and that's just, sad. Though at least if this is what happens before you go off to Heaven, wherever that is, at least he'd get to take his purple Reptar doll with him, as it was lying next to him inside the little bed.

"Aunty Celeste! I see Zadon! He's lying inside a bed thing." I said, as she came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"That's called, a casket, it'll eventually be closed, and after the funeral, it will be transported to Alaska, where it will be taken to what's called a cimitary, where his body will be buried under ground." Celeste explained to me.

I'm glad I was smart enough to understand somewhat the stuff she was telling me, though I did find it confusing.

"But, I thought Zadon would go to Heaven. You mean, Heaven's under ground at a cimitary?" I asked.

"Not quite. You see, his soul, the inside person you knew as Zadon went off to Heaven. His body, which is what's before us in the casket, will be buried at a place where they'll put a stone that says his name, birthdate, and death date, basically his grave, where his family can go visit him at different times of the year, like at his birthday, and lay flowers down." My aunty explained.

"Oh." I said, still a bit confused by the concept, but maybe this was something I wasn't meant to understand quite yet.

I decided not to ask anymore questions, as we gathered with our friends, and I took a seat on a bench next to Kimi, who was being exceptionally quiet for someone who's usually so loud and excited. Though I didn't blame her, somehow, specially after seeing Zadon asleep before me like that, I didn't feel much like talking neither. Sometime later, after we were all seated around that large living room funeral home type place, a tall man in long robes stood up at a podium type place at the far end of the room, and started to speak.

"I'm father Gullburg, and I'll be leading the small funeral service, as we say goodbye to the young, Zadon Wallis Hannigon. A shy, young, three-year-old boy, who fought a difficult battle that nobody his age should ever go through, the battle, of heart failure. Sadly, in the end, he lost the battle, and we will miss him greatly, but despite this fact, I'm sure his family and friends, will remember him. Before we say a few prayers and continue on with the funeral, and see to a prosessional to the airport, where they'll load his casket on to a plane heading to Alaska, I know his mother and father, wanted to share a few words. Would Katie and Richard Hannigon, please come up to the podium." Father Gullburg said, as I saw Zadon's mommy and daddy walk up to where he was standing, looking like they had been crying this entire time, as they had tears streaked on their cheeks, and like everybody else who had showed up, they, too, were wearing black clothes.

"Zadon was quite the child. From the moment he was born and we learned of his heart condition though, Richard and I weren't so sure how long he'd live, so we did everything we could, to give him what we could of a life at such a young age. As young as six-months-old, we took him to places like the zoo, the circus, and the park, so he'd have exposure to everything he could. I soon became pregnant with Elena though, and started developing problems of my own, that resulted in my having to have Gastro Bypass surgery to fix the issues, as I was unable to maintain a healthy weight, and eat in moderation. Thank goodness we moved from Alaska to California, or else it's quite possible that I might not be here, and Zadon, might have died sooner. While the boy's been through several surgeries, and was very shy, given what he's been through, afraid to do a lot, and became easily short of breath when trying to run around with the other toddlers, we did hesitate putting him into school, worrying how it might effect his health. Boy are we glad we did though, as given the circumstances, he got to go to school and make friends, one of his best friends being, Zack Wehrenberg, who helped Zadon open up about his condition a little bit, and experience new things. It gave him a young friend close to his age, to play with, giving him that opportunity in what turned out to be his short little life. Oh Zadon sweetie, mommy misses you so much!" Katie finished, starting to cry again, as she went back to her seat, where she sat next to an older woman who I didn't recognize, and Zadon's daddy, took his turn to speak.

"Sorry for my wife's outburst, but having this ceremony on her birthday hasn't exactly been helpful either. Yes, we were blessed with our oldest son, and while our time with him was short, I'll never forget this one time, when I took him fishing with me right after we moved to California, when he was only eighteen-months-old. I had caught a fish, dangled it in front of him to show him what I had caught, and he reached out his little hands, touched it, smiled, and said, fishy! Fishy! I was so moved by his first word, that it was all I could do but cry tears of joy. There was hope after all for our little boy to grow up, and live a normal life, or what he could of a normal life, despite his condition. Then, this year, it happened. The bad reaction to the Flu shot that messed with his heart, prompting an emergency transplant just as soon as a doaner became available. We had all of the procedures done, and made sure to keep him as healthy as we could during cold and flu season, as he was severely at risk of dying if he caught just one more disease. The doctors even suggested we pull him out of preschool right then and there, but my wife forbid it, as it was one place, where he could be with other kids, and live a normal life outside of the hospital, away from all of the medical drama. Despite being shy, when it came to fighting for his life, in that regard, he was brave all the way, and never gave up, and had it not been for the fluid that built up in his lungs in the end, he'd still be with us. Thanks for three wonderful years son. Daddy loves you, and may you never be forgotten." Richard said, leaving the podium and returning to his seat nextest to Zadon's mommy.

Father Gullburg said several more words and we sang some songs, like those ones they sing at church, and after all was done, we all gotted into our cars, me and my aunty in our driverless van, where we drove to the airport in the next town over, and saw the peoples from the funeral home, load the now closed casket on to a airplane, while a friend of Zadon's family, played the bagpipes. Afterwards, we went to Zadon and Elena's house, one final time, where they were already packing up lots of boxes, getting ready to move, but after we had a lunch consisting of foods that Zadon liked to eat, his mommy had a special surprise for me and all of my friends and classmates.

"How would each of you like to go to Zadon's old bedroom, and pick out something of his to keep, to remember him by." Katie said.

I was too sad to cheer in excitement, but Jesse and a few of my other classmates got really excited, and all of us looked eager to go see what was available, even if it did feel weird being in his room without him there, we decided to go anyways, and I knew exactly what I wanted.

I ran over to the dresser where the nightlight globe sat, only it was too high for me to reach.

"Come on guys, give me a boost!" I cried, but everybody else was too busy picking out books and toys of his that they really wanted.

Luckily, Katie came by and saw me struggling to reach the globe.

"What are you trying to reach Zack?" Katie asked me.

"I want the globe light." I said, pointing to the globe nightlight on the dresser.

"Zadon loved that globe light, and he told us when we were at the hospital waiting for him to go into surgery, that he considered you his best friend, I'm sure he'd want you to have it." Katie said, as she unplugged the nightlight, took it off the dresser, and saw to taking it to my aunty, since it was fragile.

As for me? Just learning that Zadon considered me his bestest friend, but never getting to tell me himself, only made me cry, as I sat down on the floor of his bedroom, my back against the dresser drawers, and started to cry. I soon was surrounded in a group hug of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Jesse trying to calm me down, before sometime later, I left with my aunty and the globe I had picked out, and saw Dil and Elena playing together one final time in their living room, before they'd have to say their final goodbyes. I only hoped they too, found something to remember each other by, but chances are, I'd find out soon enough, the nextest time I saw Dil when I went over to Tommy's house to play.

For now, me and my aunty headed home to our partment, where not much happened the rest of that day, that is, until that night at bedtime. On the far end of my white chest of drawers, sat the globe nightlight I had gotten from Zadon's bedroom. My aunty had set it up and plugged it in, and as soon as she turned off the lights, it along with the Reptar lights on my Reptar racecar bed, illuminated the room.

"Goodnight Zachary, I love you, sweet dreams." My aunty said, giving me one final hug as she tucked me into bed and left the room.

"Goodnight aunty Celeste, I love you." I said, as she closed the door.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I glanced over at the globe nightlight, and stared longingly at it for several minutes.

"Goodbye Zadon, you were a great friend, and I'll never forget you." I whispered, as I snuggled up with my bear Frosty, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

End of Zack POV

And this, ends episode 10, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot).

Author's Note: Well, I found this chapter/episode difficult to write, not only because of the nature of the chapter, but trying to write about all of these aspects of death and the funeral from a two-year-old's perspective wasn't easy. Given the circumstances, I hope it came out okay, and that those of you who made it this far, enjoyed it. Also, I made a reference to the season 3 Rugrats episode, I Remember Melville, as well as took Phil and Lil's lines about what death is directly from the episode, because let's face it, their description of what it means to be dead, was just, perfect. Anyway, I have three more chapters/episodes to release for season 1, not sure when they'll be released, though seeing that in my neck of the woods, school starts the week of Labor Day in September, I might hold off and release the final three chapters/episodes of season 1 of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), at that time, and focus on getting new material put out between now and the end of August, along with the next 3 chapters in, The Offspring, which I might try to shoot for releasing over Labor Day weekend. I should also point out, that the person this chapter and the last chapter was dedicated to, had the exact same thing happen to him, the heart transplant went well, but fluid in his lungs took his life, only he was eleven when he died, rather than three, but had he still been alive, back on December 10, 2016, he would have celebrated his twenty-fifth birthday. And yes, I had the date of December 10 be the day they went off to get their Flu shots to pay a nod to the fact that 12/10 was my late cousin's birthday. He actually died in late January of 2003, and his funeral did fall on his mom's birthday. Sadly, me and my family weren't able to attend the funeral, because of where his family lives in relation to mine, and it was too cold and snowy for us to try to fly out in the winter, but the following summer, we had his family come up for a visit, and it was thanks to that death, that I felt I'd better get to know my distant relatives as best as I could, while I had the chance. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back sometime soon, with more stories, and updates to ongoing material.


End file.
